


Dr.Ren-Part Two[KyloxReaderxBen]

by Katkuzzz123



Category: AU - Fandom, Modern - Fandom, Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: After spending a year in the mental asylum, Dr.Ren has figured that it's time for you to join the real world again. Little do you know, Dr.Ren, isn't Dr.Ren, it's his twin brother, Ben Solo.The world seems to fall apart around you as you naively spend time with Ben, coming to slowly realize he's not who he says he is. He's here for one thing and one thing only, to ruin his brothers life. But there's more. He's not just an asshole, he's also a murderer, and now you're involved too.





	1. Chapter 1

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. <3 smut per usual.

It was just another rainy, gloomy day in New York. The streets overcrowded with taxis, buses, and cars. Even people on bicycles were out and about. They always were. People had to get to work or their destination some how.

Kylo's agenda was simple today. He was going to visit you. He'd missed his session due to a lack of interest. He was growing bored with you. You were still barely responsive. The sedatives the mental asylum probably had a lot to do with that though. Still, you were boring him. This would be his last visit. He'd say his goodbyes, and he'd move on with his life, as would you. Eventually.

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes shimmered with disinterest as he stepped to the large glass door in the front of the building. He gripped the metal handle firmly, and he tugged it open, stepping over the threshold. His nostrils flared as a strange aroma hit them. "Ugh." Utter disgust washed over him as he walked to the main desk, placing one large hand down on top of it. "I'm here to see-"

When the black haired woman looked up from the desk, she cut Kylo off. "Dr.Ren. You're here to see Y/N."

"I am." Kylo spoke with a fluidity to his voice. His words came out smooth, collected. His whole demeanor was mellow. He locked his eyes onto the nurse as she rose from her chair, and walked around the desk.

"Follow me. She's had some issues today."

Kylo's face twisted in confusion. "What do you mean issues?"

The nurse reached into the pocket of her burgundy scrubs, and she tugged out a set of keys. She fumbled with them, pausing in front of the large metal door, and she shoved the right key into the hole, twisting it. "She's just been more responsive. Combative, if you will. She's sedated right now, but it seems to be she's growing a tolerance to our medications." Her voice was almost shaky as she spoke now. She motioned for Kylo to go through, and she followed after him, tugging the door shut behind her. "She tried to fight one of the orderlies."

Kylo's mouth curled up into the faintest smirk. "I see." He stiffened his body out, and he silently followed the nurse down the completely white, bland hallway towards your door. When she unlocked it, her hands were trembling as she gripped the door handle. "Leave us."

"I don't-"

Kylo cut her off. "Please. She won't attack me." He narrowed his golden-honey eyes into her almost violet colored ones. He waited for her to shut him in with you, and he turned his full attention to you. "Hello."

You were propped upside up against the wall, your head tilted off to the side. Your eyes widened upon seeing Kylo standing before you. They moved up and down his body, calculatingly. "You're here."

"I am." Kylo took a singular step to you, his head cocking to the side. He looked your straight jacket covered body over. "They tell me you've been more aggressive. I take it you're feeling better?"

"I guess if that's what you want to call better, sure." Your sarcasm was on point. A sigh slipped past your lips. "You didn't show up to our session last week. I thought you'd decided to stop seeing me finally."

"I was going to make this our last session. I came to say good bye, but." Kylo paused, and he removed his thumbs from the pockets of his dress pants. He brushed them over the sides of his pants, as if dusting them off.

"But?" You pressed your back against the padded wall, using it as leverage to slid your body upwards. You stared right into his eyes, and you realized in that moment just how amused he appeared. "You were going to stop seeing me because I bored you. But," You paused, as if mocking his actions. "You heard what I'd done to that orderly, and now you're intrigued again."

"Are you trying to figure me out?" You weren't wrong. Kylo's interests had been sparked again. He was curious to know why all of a sudden you were acting out? What had changed in your brain chemistry? What was going on in your mind? You didn't appear to be aggressive. You were mouthy, and cocky, almost brave again, but not aggressive. Perhaps it was a moment of confusion? Maybe the nurses got your dosage wrong and it sparked something inside of you? He needed to understand why now? What happened? He stepped to you, closing the space between you both. "Turn around."

You peered up at his face, and you smirked. "As you command. Doctor knows best right?" Kylo was easy to read, at least right now he was. You could sense that he'd been getting bored with you the last time he visited you, and if you didn't do something, he'd stop seeing you all together. As much as Kylo and Vic had fucked your life up, Kylo was the only tie you had out in the real world. He was the only person that you had at all. Kara was dead. You didn't have any other friends. Hux, you imagined Kylo demanded he didn't visit you. You were alone in the world. Kylo understood you. He got you. You were bonded/connected to him whether you wanted to admit it or not. You couldn't lose him too. You had to do something to get his attention. You waited patiently for the proper moment to execute your plan. A young orderly, naive, far too trusting had come to dispense your meds, and you manipulated him into getting your straight jacket off, and you attacked him. He fought back, and the alarms had gone off. You'd gotten in a couple good punches, but the other orderlies had come to his rescue. Sedated you, and bound you back up. You'd gotten what you needed to do done. Kylo would want to know why you did what you did, what was going on in your brain. You couldn't do much, but you could keep him hooked, least when it came to your mind.

"Turn around." Kylo's tone seemed to deepen as he said the same words again. He didn't like repeating himself. It made him feel as if he wasn't being listened to. He felt disrespected. He latched onto your shoulders, and forced your body around, pressing you up against the wall. "You're still defiant."

"Don't you like that about me?" You looked over your shoulder to him, and your lips curled up the best they could into a smirk. It was hard to move them because your face was squished against the wall.

Kylo sighed. "Mostly." Kylo slowly dragged his hands down over the back side of your straight jacket, and he skillfully undid the buckles, freeing your hands. He let them fall to your sides, and he grabbed onto the zipper, and tugged it down slowly. "Take it off." He stepped back, his eyes staying glued onto your body.

You slowly pushed off of the wall, and you spun around, grabbing the sleeves of your jacket, and tugging them off of you. A sigh of relief passed your lips when the suit fell off of your body, and onto the floor. "Thank you."

Kylo closed the space between you both again. His body pressed firmly into yours, and he peered down at you as you looked up to him with your big doe like eyes. "I thought I was done with you. Tell me why you attacked that orderly." He rose his hand up, running two fingers over your cheek.

You held back the moan that was in the middle of your throat when Kylo's long fingers ran down your cheek. You'd been touched deprived. He hadn't touched you since he'd thrown you in here. You felt the warmth grow between your thighs, and a slickness growing there. You sucked at the inside of your cheek, and you let your eyes flutter closed, relishing how good it felt to be touched again. Especially by him. You hated him. You hated him so much, but your body didn't. "Dr.Ren."

Kylo's hand trailed down the side of your jaw, and he coiled his fingers around your throat, gripping it firmly. "I asked you a question. I want an answer."

Your eyes shot open, and your back arched off of the wall, your groin pressing into his. You moaned when you felt his hardened arousal through his pants. You choked out the words. "Because, you were going to leave me..."

"I was." Kylo retorted back coldly. The left corner of his eye twitched as he held you against the wall by your throat. He knew you felt his cock in his pants. He wasn't trying to hide it. "How did you know what you did would work?" He had a curious mind.

"I didn't. I could only hope. You're not done with me yet." You forced your head off of the wall, and you leaned up trying to kiss him.

Kylo drew his head back, and he growled. "Don't." He ripped your body from off of the wall, and he shoved you down to your knees. "You're still so needy." He almost sounded disgusted. He wasn't. He'd chose to pick that tone because he knew he'd get a reaction from you. He'd released your neck, placing his hand on the top of your head. He tangled his fingers in your hair, tugging your head back so he could see your face. "Aren't you?"

You moaned at the contact of Kylo's fingers again. "I am." You gasped when he shoved you down onto your back, and he lowered himself down in front of you. "Dr.Ren...Please."

"Please what?" Kylo smirked, uncoiling his fingers from your hair, and sliding them down your body. He pressed his hand to his groin, undoing them, and he grabbed onto his cock. He pumped himself a couple times, and he pressed his cock to your scrubs. Pre-cum dribbled over the thin fabric, and he groaned. "Off."

Your hands flew to the band of your scrubs, and you lifted your hips up, shoving your scrubs down. You lowered your ass back down against the cold floor, looking to Kylo's face with desperation gleaming in your eyes.

Kylo enjoyed how needy you were. It was amusing to him. That hadn't changed. He knew it wouldn't. He'd turned you into a horny little mess. Just as he wanted. He inched his body closer and he brushed the head of his cock against your clit, pushing it from side to side.

Your lips parted, and moans came from them. Your hands flattened against the floor as Kylo guided his cock down to your dripping opening, and he pushed just the head inside. Your body tightened as he stilled there. Your heart beat increased, slamming against your sternum, and your eyes widened as if anticipating him to pull back and leave you like that. "Please...Please fuck me."

"If you insist." Kylo slammed his hands on the floor at your sides, and he pushed his hips down, his cock sliding all the way inside of you. He tipped his head back, his golden-emerald eyes darkening as he started a slow pace inside of you. He hadn't just been denying you pleasure, he'd been denying himself as well. Sure, he masurbated, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't gratifiying as this. It didn't have the same effects. He grunted softly, picking his pace up, and wiggling his hips around.

Your pussy clamped around Kylo's cock hard as he fucked you into the floor of your cell/room. Your nails scraped across the floor, your hips rising up and down into his. Your feet slid up, flattening on the floor, and your thighs clenched around Kylo's body. "Oh fuck."

Kylo's head lowered, his eyes scanning your face over. He already saw a bead of sweat drip down the side of your face, and he chuckled softly. "You really were horny weren't you?" He dipped his hips down, and then angled it back up searching for your g-spot. He felt the change in texture, and he grunted when you cried out in pleasure. "Yes, good girl."

His praise made your body shudder. Your hands reached out for him, but he snatched your wrists up, pinning them above your head. "SHIT!" Your head pressed against the floor hard. You bit down onto your bottom lip hard, completely submitting into Kylo's actions. You'd needed this. You'd needed this for days. You had no way of making yourself orgasm. Your hands were always tied behind your back, or tied up somehow. You were barely coherent enough to remember your name, let alone touch yourself. You'd been desperate for him to finally give in. Your walls tightened, your orgam coming on faster than you'd expected. Your body convulsed when it did, white hot waves of pleasure consuming you.

Kylo's pace didn't falter at all. He narrowed his eyes, his own orgasm getting threateningly close. He tried to fight it back, but his primal need was too strong. He bucked his hips sporadically, and he shot his hot sticky seed deep into your core. He let out small mutteres, and grunts, and he slowed his pace to a halt. He took a minute to look you over, reading you. "I don't want you attacking any more orderlies. You and I aren't done yet. I think you've been in here long enough."

"Really?" When Kylo pulled his body from yours, and released your wrists, you put them to your sides, and shoved your body upright. "Are you fucking with me? Why now?"

Kylo slowly rose to his feet, casucally tucking himself back inside of his pants. "That's a need to know. I've got to make some arrangements, but next week, I'll come for you." He spun on his heels, and started for the door. "In the mean time, be good."

"I will. I promise." You scattered to your feet, watching as he knocked on the door. You didn't bother dressing yourself. You didn't care if the nurses, or the orderlies knew Kylo had just fucked you. In fact, you were tempted to rub it in their faces. You weren't going to, especially since Kylo had just told you to behave. As Kylo took his leave, and the orderlies rushes into your room and grabbed onto you, shoving a needle into your neck, wrapping you back into your straight jacket, and forcing your scrubs back on, all you could think about was how Kylo was going to free you from this hell hole. You'd been here almost a year. You were ready. For a long while, you didn't think you'd ever get better. You were unresponsive for almost 4 months, and one day, something just snapped. It wasn't anything in particular. You just opened your mouth, and words finally came from them. Everyone had acted like you'd just woken up from a coma. Kylo had stopped seeing you after the first month, you assumed it was because he had no interest in talking to someone who wasn't talking back. When he learned you were finally snapped out of your daze, he started seeing you once more. The happiness you felt when you saw him again, it was almost pathetic. But you watched as he slowly lost interest in you, all over again. It was the equivalent of watching someone you loved and who loved you fall out of love with you. At least, that was your comparison. Your heart throbbed rapidly against your chest, thinking about all the things you'd do when you got out of this hell hole.

Kylo stopped at the front desk again, looking to the same nurse as before. "I'll be coming to get her next week."

"Are you sure?" The nurse's face scrunched together. Her apparent disapproval clearly showing.

"Is it not you people who said I was the only one who could clear her, and sign her out?" Kylo's annoyance seeping over his words. He clenched his hand into a fist at his side, taking a sharp breath to calm himself. "I'll be back. Next. Week." He spun on his heels, and he walked to the front door, shoving it open.

As he walked down the sidewalk, his attention was drawn to police cars, a coroner car, undercover cars, and an ambulance. His curiosity was once again peaked. He slowly approached the crowd of people that were gathered behind the yellow and black caution tape, and he scanned the area over trying to figure out what was happening. His eyes landed on a man who'd been strung up on the building. His back had been cut open, and split in half, to appear as wings. He was strung up with fishing line, and he appeared to have his eyes cut out. Kylo's mouth twitched a bit, trying to study the man over carefully. Something about this design seemed far too familiar. He'd seen it before somewhere. But where? He racked his mind for a minute, but he couldn't pin point it. He listened to the conversation between the police officer, and one of the coroners.

"He's had his liver, and his heart removed."

Kylo pursed his lips together, taking one last look at the strung up man. He couldn't shake the image, or the strange feeling he had in the pit of his stomach as he rode the subway back to his office. He was lost in the thought. He tried to brush it off. His distress was running rampant across his face, and Hux addressed it the very second he stepped into the office.

"Dr.Ren? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Hux's blue eyes locked onto Kylo's face. He noticed he looked paler than normal. "How did the visit go? How is she?" He sounded far more excited to get this information than he knew he should have been.

"I'm fine. It went good. She's getting out of there next week." Kylo snapped out of his daze, and he looked to Hux. "What's my appointment today?"

"A Mr. Olos." Hux shrugged. "He'll be here in a few minutes. Do you want me to send him right into your office when he gets here?"

"Sure. Give me the bottle. I just saw something I probably shouldn't have." Kylo stepped through the small office, and towards Hux's desk holding his hand up.

Hux rose his brows into the air, and bent down grabbing the bottle of whiskey, and handing it to Kylo. "What did you see?"

"A body strung up like an angel. He had a missing liver and heart. I can't help but think I've seen that somewhere before, but I can't find it in my mind. It's driving me fucking insane to be honest." Kylo popped the top of the bottle, and he brought it to his lips, taking a swig. "I've seen it." He shrugged, trying not to think about it. "I'll be in here." He pushed the door that was slightly ajar open with his foot, and used the same foot to close the door behind him. He took another swig of the bottle, and he plopped down into his leather chair, bringing his feet up on to his desk and leaning back.

Hux's head turned when the door to the office opened, and he paled as he saw the black haired, freckle speckled male approach his desk. He looked like he was the one who'd seen a ghost now. He looked to Kylo's closed office door and then back to the man before him. His heart dropped into his chest, and he stammered as he spoke. "Are you-"

Ben cut Hux off, smirking slightly. "I'm Mr. Olos." He pointed to Kylo's office door where Hux had just looked. "Is that his office?"

"It is..." Hux stared in utter disbelief. "You can go in." He couldn't pry his eyes off of the man. He was shook, and his mind was racing.

Ben smiled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black pants, and he stepped towards Kylo's door, and he kicked it with his foot.

Kylo called. "Come in." When the door didn't open, he scoffed, pulling his legs from the top of his desk and he rose to his feet. He sauntered over to the door, bottle in hand still. He grabbed the door handle, and he pulled it open.

"Hello Brother."


	2. Ben Solo

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. <3 smuttyyyy. Poor confused Y/N

Kylo's face hardened his golden-emerald eyes boring into Ben's identically colored ones. "Ben, what the fuck are you doing here?" He groaned when Ben stepped forwards, forcing him out of the doorway. He tightened his fingers around the nozzle of the glass bottle. He turned, keeping his eyes on Ben as he slowly walked through his office. He turned his head, looking to Hux who still look shook. He rolled his eyes, and he shut the door, and made his way through the room sitting back down into his leather chair. He brought the bottle to his lips, looking his twin brother up and down. He swallowed hard, his annoyance seeping out of all of his pores. It'd been years since he last saw Ben, and he wasn't in a good position. He'd gotten a call saying he had to come back to L.A to give Ben an evaluation. He'd been picked up on muder charges. A young couple who lived next door to him had been slain in their beds, their backs strung out like angel wings, and hung from the ceilings. Their hands had been sewn together as if they were praying. They'd been positioned just so at both sides of the bed. Their livers and hearts removed. When Kylo arrived at the mental asylum, Ben was just laughing, blood all over him. He determined that he wasn't mentally stable, and that's where they kept him. A mental asylum was better than a prison, right?

Ben stopped mid-step at the side of Kylo's desk, his golden-honey eyes narrowing into a cold glare. "Do you remember the last time you saw me?" His tone was soft, almost a whisper. His bottom lip twitched as he searched Kylo's face over.

"I do." Kylo took another swig of the bottle. He leaned back into his chair, and he rolled his eyes. "I remember very well. You murdered those people.Just like you murdered that guy they found hanging from that building this morning. I knew I recognized that design from somewhere. I should have known it was you. How'd you get out of the asylum?"

Ben sighed heavily, his lips curling up into a smirk. He slowly made his way around the desk, his right hand reaching into the pocket of his black jacket, and he swiftly pulled a knife out, putting the sharp end up against Kylo's throat. He cocked his head from one side and then to the other. "I got cleared. It's easy to play therapists, and psychologists. It's easy to pretend to be mentally stable. The nurses and Doctors just let me go." He applied more pressure against Kylo's throat, blood seeping over the blade. "Do you know why I'm here brother?"

Kylo's throat clenched, but he kept his expression blank. Ben wanted a reaction. He wanted him to be fearful. He wanted him to squirm. Ben wasn't a complicated person when people gave him the time to break him down. He was the younger of the two, just by a second. Mother and Father loved Kylo more. That's where most of Ben's issues stemmed from. He felt unloved. He was practically an overgrown man child. Kylo did have to give him credit though. He managed to handle his emotions a lot better than he'd ever been able to. Ben was calculated. Collected. He kept a cool demeanor. He thought about things before he did them. He thought about them long and hard. Unlike Kylo. Kylo just acted. However he felt, he did things based off of those feelings. Mostly, he was irrational in comparison to Ben. Ben was far less stable, and had more warped morals than him. Ben loved causing chaos, but orderly chaos. He loved the feeling of having control, and being in power. "I assume it's to exact your revenge on me for leaving you in that asylum? You're not the first person I've left in one."

Ben's eyes flickered darkly. Dangerously. He let out a small chuckle and he pulled the blade from Kylo's throat, bringing it up to his mouth, and slowly dragging his tongue over the sharp end. He moaned when the metallic flavor hit his tastebuds. "No." He straightened his body up, and he sat down on the top of the desk behind him. He stared down at Kylo, who looked relived the blade wasn't on his throat anymore. "Harley and I have decided to come and reconnect with you."

"Harley? Who the fuck is Harley?"

"Oh, she's just my..." Ben paused a minute trying to figure out the word he needed to describe his little serial killer pet. "She's my helper. If you will."

"So she's just as insane as you are?" Kylo scoffed, and he poured some of the whiskey into his cupped hand, and rubbed it over the gash on his throat. "So where is this little helper?"

"Oh, she's out and about. You'll have the pleasure of meeting her tonight. Dinner. My place." Ben leaned back, his feet swaying back and forth. He shoved the tip of the blade into Kylo's desk,and he gripped the handle with two fingers, twirling the blade around. His eyes skimmed over the box of files on Kylo's floor. "What's that?"

"Nothing." Before Kylo could tell Ben it wasn't any of his concern, he'd already jumped to his feet, and pushed his chair backwards. "It's my clients files."

"I can see that. What were you doing before I got here huh? Reminiscing about your failures?" Ben mocked, trailing his fingers over the top of the folders all lined up. He stopped at a random one, and he pulled it out, pushing the folder open. His golden-emerald eyes skimmed the folder over, taking in the details of the case. "Oh, lovely. You left this poor girl in the asylum too huh? A kindred spirit." It was almost ironic he'd stopped on your folder and taken it out at random. "Interesting. She sounds really interesting. What'd you do to her?" He rose to his feet, and he turned to look back at Kylo who was chugging the bottle down. Ben sneered, and he snatched the bottle from Kylos hands. "You're going to get drunk."

"That's the point. Ben, what are you actually doing here?" Kylo put his hands onto the arm rests of his chair, pushing his body up. He was drunk. He stumbled a bit, falling back down into his chair.

Ben snickered softly, enjoying Kylo's weakened state. "Dear brother of mine." He walked around Kylo's chair, and he bent down, slowly putting his hands around both sides of him, and whispering into his ear. "I've come to play nice with my big brother. Is that so wrong?"

Kylo wasn't buying it. Ben hated him. He hated him with every molecule of his being. He wasn't just going to suddenly stop. It was too out of character for him. "Fine." He'd play along, if anything for his own entertainment. "But, if you're going to be here, you can't be killing anyone else."

"Fine, Fine." Ben reached down, placing the bottle back into Kylo's hand, and he pulled his body back upright. He patted the top of Kylo's head, and he made his way back through the room for the door. He stopped, and he twisted the blade around. "My house. 9pm. Don't be late." He smirked, and he reached for the door handle, and opened it. He stepped back into the waiting room, and he locked eyes with Hux. "Have a good night." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small business like card, and tossing it onto the desk. "Make sure he's not late."

Hux stammered to find the words. He was still dumbfounded. He reached for the card, slowly, almost cautiously as he watched Ben take his leave. He scattered to his feet, rushing into Kylo's office. "Dr.Ren,.."

Kylo was drowning himself in the bottle again. He topped it off, and he dropped it to the floor. He forced his body up, and he looked to Hux. "That's my brother....This isn't good."

Ben's golden-emerald eyes shimmered a bit as he ascended up the stairs to the asylum. He'd stopped and changed his outfit. He had Harley pick him out something his hoity toity therapist of a brother would wear. A grey stripped suit, with a matching grey tie. On point. He grabbed the door handle, and he tugged it open, stepping into the main part of the asylum. He smiled almost politely as he approached the desk. "Hello. I'm here to see-"

"Y/N. I know. Are you here to get her out? You have to sign paperwork if you are." The black haired nurse sighed, reaching for a pile of papers at the side of her computer. She grabbed them, and placed them onto the desk in front of who she thought was Dr.Ren. "Here." She reached for a pen, and handed it to him. "Let me know when you're done. I'll go get her ready."

Ben's face lit up with glee. This was going to be far easier than he thought it was going to be. This bitch actually thought he was Kylo. Benefit of being an identical twin. He gripped the pen in his left hand, and he scribbled Kylo's initials in all the designated spots. When he finished, he placed the pen down, and he turned his attention to a door that opened off to his left. His eyes flickered with something dark when the nurse stepped into the main room with you beside her. "Thank you." Ben slowly made his way towards the nurse, reaching his hand back into the pocket of his attire, and he pulled out the same knife he'd been messing around with earlier. He swiped it across the nurses throat, watching with amusement as she cupped her throat, and fell to the ground bleeding out. He was lost in her eyes slowly losing the life in them. He was snapped back to reality by your shriek. He snapped his head to you, and he sighed. "Come on."

"Dr.Ren, what the fuck?" You swallowed hard, looking back to the bleeding out nurse. "Why did you do that?" His hand wrapped around your wrist tightly. You were reluctant to follow him, but you had no choice. You had no one else. You had no where to go. Your apartment had been given to different renters, and Kylo was the only option you had left. As he led you down the stairs and towards a black cadillac, your face scrunched together. "You got a new car?"

"Yes, now get in." Ben growled. This whole pretending to be Kylo was getting annoying. He didn't want to have to pretend to be the brother he hated. Now that he'd gotten you out of there, he could go back to being himself. He opened the passenger door, and he forced you inside.

Your eyes locked onto him as he hurried around the car and climbed into the drivers side of the car. As he drove off down the road, all you could think about was the image of him slicing that nurses throat wide open. It wasn't something Kylo would have done. He looked like Kylo. It was Kylo right? Maybe he was drunk? The last time he had visited you, you could smell alcohol on his breath. You gulped, and as much as you wanted to ask all the questions rushing through your mind, you remained silent. There was something totally off about Kylo. Something was wrong.

Ben kept side glancing to you. He wanted to speak to but he didn't know what to say. You caught his attention. Well your file did. Kylo had fucked you over, just like he had him. You were kindred spirits. In an essence, you were bonded. "We're going to my place."

"Okay." You whispered, not wanting to speak any louder than you had to. Your hands gripped into your thighs, trying to ease your discomfort. Kylo just murdered someone and was acting like it wasn't a big deal. Sure, he'd done things like this before, but not just on a whim like that. Not without actual reason.

Ben pulled along the curb in front of a dark brown house that had been foreclosed by the bank. He bought it when he came, and he was in the middle of bringing it back to life. There was a light on inside, and he smirked. "Get out."

"Dr.Ren, this isn't your house. Did you move?" Nothing was adding up. The thought of Kylo having a brother never crossed your mind. You genuinely thought this was Kylo. You grabbed the door handle, and you climbed out of the car. You followed after him up to the front steps, and you waited for him to open the door. Everything was clean. It didn't look anything like it did on the outside. It was sparkling almost from how clean it was.

Ben grabbed the back of your throat, and he tugged you into the living room off to the left. He walked you through the room, and into the dining room off of the living room. He pushed you down into the nearest chair, and he lowered his head down, whispering into your ear. "I'll be right back. Be a good girl and stay right here huh?"

You nodded a bit, and your body tensed up. You pushed your thighs together, and rubbed them a bit. As weird as Kylo/Ben was being, you were still incredibly aroused. His aggression was making your pussy throb. Your hands grabbed the side of the chair, digging into the wooden frame. You shifted on your ass a bit, and your eyes widened when Ben returned with a bag in his hands, and some rope in the other one.

"Here, put this on." Ben dropped the bag into your lap, and he sighed when you just stared at him. He reached down, grabbing your hair, and tugging you to your feet. "Pick it up, take the lingerie out, and put it on." He pushed your body down.

You grabbed the bag, and you straightened your body back out.

"Good girl." Ben praised. "Now," He stepped to you, and put the knife up against your shirt. He cut at the fabric, making little slices here and little slices there till it was clinging for life by a single strand. He cut that string, and the fabric fell to the ground gracefully. He reached down, and he hooked the tip of the blade into the band of your scrubs, and with one swift motion he cut the band. Your scrubs fell to the ground, leaving you entirely exposed to him. Ben released your hair, and he stepped back admiring you. He twisted his wrist around a couple times, the blade shimmering in the lighting of the light fixtures above. "On." He pointed the blade to the bag.

You slowly opened the bag and pulled out a skimpy little laced bra that was a halter top, and a pair of matching laced panties. You glanced up to Ben's face, still unaware of the fact that it was Ben. You should have been used to this kind of treatment. How long did Kylo treat you like shit for? Strangely, you didn't mind. In fact, your pussy was aching for his cock already.

Ben saw you shift from foot to foot. "Wait." He snatched the pieces up from you, and he grabbed your wrist, dragging you over to the table. He pushed your body down, and he put the blade up against your inner thigh. "Spread them."

You stepped out with your right foot, gasping as the cold metal grazed up and down your warm thigh. He'd released your wrist, and you pushed your hands out on the table out in front of you. You groaned when Ben pushed his groin up against yours and he wiggled it around a bit. The cold blade dragged over your back slowly, and then up it towards your throat.

Ben brought his hand down to his pants, pulling his hips back a bit, and he undid them. He free his cock, and he pushed it to your ass, and then slowly down to your sex. When you moaned, he narrowed his eyes. He drew the blade up to your throat, pressing it against it just barely. "You want me to fuck you?"

"You know I do Dr.Ren..." Your mouth parted, quivering a bit as his cock throbbed against your opening. You were dripping from your sex down onto his harden length. You could feel your heart beat down in your lower abdomen. When he pushed his cock all the way into you with one swift motion, you dipped your head down, making the blade dig into your skin. You felt the warm red liquid drip down your neck, but it only added to the pleasure.

Ben grunted. He tipped his head to the side, watching as the blood dripped from your neck. You did that to yourself. He didn't. But damn did he like that you had. He applied a bit more pressure, cutting even deeper into your throat, and he started a pace into you. He drew the blade back, and he cut little gashes up and down the upper part of your arm. The blood had him in a trance. He couldn't not get sucked up into how beautiful it was. He dragged the tip of the blade down to your side, and images of him shoving the blade into you flashed into his mind. He grunted, his pace intensifying as your pussy gripped around him tighter and tighter. More images flooded his mind. This time he was cutting your liver out. He was holding the warm organ in his hands, playing with it almost as he watched the life slip from your eyes beneath him.

Your face smushed against the table as it rocked back and forth. Ben's pace was brutal, but you loved it. It's exactly what you needed. All this blood, this pain was what your body had been craving. Your chest rose up and down on the table as he fucked you into it. You could feel the legs of the table shaking, and you weren't sure if it was going to be able to hold you up much longer. You didn't give it much thought after that. If it did fall apart, so be it.

Ben growled, and he cut into your back, dragging the blade from one side to the other. They were deeper cuts than the ones he'd been making. He was losing his grip on reality. He was losing his control on his killer side. He started breathing through heavy, labored breaths the closer and closer he got to his orgasm. "Cum bitch."

You exploded around Ben's cock, your whole body vibrating and shaking. Your thighs pressed together, making your pussy even tighter around Ben's cock, and you moaned when he exploded into you. He continued fucking into you through his bliss, and yours. When he finally stopped, you turned your head back to look at him. He looked pale, distant. He looked like he wasn't in this world, he was somewhere else. It was honestly slightly terrifying. "Dr.Ren?" You pulled your body up and you turned, looking at him with concern.

"Don't." Ben spoke sternly. "Get fucking dressed." He stormed out of the room, and disappeared.

You blinked a couple times, and brushed it off. "Okay."

You dressed in the outfit Ben had given you, blood still dripping from the cuts on your body, and cum out against your panties. You felt kind of dirty. You cleared your throat, and then you heard footsteps approaching again. It was a curvy red haired girl with a black leather outfit on. A skirt that was short, and a black halter top. She tipped her head at the side looking at you. You must have had the same level of confusion on your face as hers, cause she broke out into laughter.

"Hello. I'm harley." She chimed, stepping to you, and holding her hand out. "Welcome to our dinner party. Please, sit down. Get comfortable. I can see you've already had a warm welcome." She smiled a bit, and she took a seat on the other side of the table. Her green eyes glistened with an insanity that only mentally insane people had. "Oh, I almost forgot." She jumped back up to her feet, and she made her way around the side of you, bending down and grabbing the rope. "it's for your own safety. I know where you just came from." She quickly tied you up into the chair, and she smiled. "There. All safe and sound. What's your name darling?" 

"Uhm..." You frowned, watching as she took her seat again. "Is this really necessary? I didn't kill anyone. Dr.Ren just murdered someone. Perhaps he should be tied up not me. And the name is Y/N." You replied, far more bitterly than you intended. 

Kylo pulled his car up in front of Ben's house, the same address that was on the card, and he sighed. He got out of the car, and he brushed his hands over his black suit as he made his way to the door. He rose his hand up and he knocked.

Ben rushed down the stairs, and he opened the door smirking when he saw Kylo. "Please, come in."


	3. Say Grace

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. <3 Uhm, yeah....Smut, also this chapter kinda...fucked up. 

Kylo's face hardened as he stared at the face of his twin brother. It was a surreal experience seeing yourself. Well, yourself, but not yourself. Ben looked exactly like him but they were nothing alike. Not really. He stepped up and the two men locked their eyes into one another. Kylo moved meticulously, methodically as he made his way around Ben further into the house. "You bought the condemned house? How suiting."

"Thank you." Ben ignored Kylo's weak jab at him. His opinion of his choice in homes was null. He spun on his heels, closing the door, and he looked Kylo up and down. "Don't you look snazzy? Come, I've got a nice surprise for you." He stepped past Kylo, leading him through the living room. He stopped when he heard Kylo's foot steps stop behind him, and he slowly turned his head, looking behind him as his awe struck brother.

Your head snapped around, and your face paled of all color when you saw Kylo standing beside Kylo. 'What the fuck? Wait, a fucking damn second.' Your mind flooded with total confusion as your eyes darted between both men.

Kylo's hands clenched into fists at his sides. "How?" He tried to keep his calm demeanor. He tried. He failed. He stormed past Ben, and made his way over to you.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. If you touch her, I'll let Harley loose on her. Now sit the fuck down." Ben narrowed his eyes, and he slowly approached Kylo's side looking down to your pathetically confused face. He chuckled softly, and Harley's laughter echoed around the room. He looked up to her, and he smirked. "Darling, be a dear and introduce yourself to my brother."

The red head eyed Kylo up and down in appreciation. "Hey there good looking. Harley."

"It's not a pleasure." Kylo's eyes looked to you, almost apologetically. "You never answered my question." He was about to sit down beside you, but Ben grabbed his shoulder, gripping his fingers into him firmly, and pulled him around to the other side of the table. He shoved him down, and he scoffed. "Ben, how did you get her out of the asylum?"

Ben muttered under his breath, and he slammed his hands down onto the top of the table making you jump. "Isn't it obvious? I look exactly like you." His brows rose up, and he shook his head violently. He was about to speak but the door bell rang again. He pulled his body upright, and he clapped his hands together. "Oh goodie." He rushed out of the room and to the door. When he returned, Vic walked beside him.

Kylo rose to his feet, and he looked Vic dead in his blue eyes. "Vic what the fuck are you doing here?"

"You don't know do you?" Vic spoke cooly. He smirked a bit, and he looked to Ben. "Ben, and I have been friends for a very long time. Why do you think I agreed to be your psychologist? Per recommendation of Ben over here. You didn't think I actually had any interest in helping you did you?" His tone was harsh, bitter even. He saw the pure look of betrayal run across Kylo's face, and it brought him a sense of joy. He rolled his eyes. "It's cute how you thought you and I were friends. You are the definition of annoying."

Ben clapped his hands together again. "Enough, Enough. Let's all sit down like the big happy family we are, and eat. I've got quite the surprise for you all. A special meal."

Vic and Kylo's eyes didn't pry from one anothers as Vic made his way to the table. He lowered himself down into the chair beside you, and he leaned in, his blue eyes looking over your cut up and tied up body. "I like what you've done with her. Maybe someone will finally be able to put her into check. Kylo sure couldn't. I had to clean up his mess."

"It's okay!" Ben cooed. "I'm here to do that now."

"More like you're here to make more messes." Kylo retorted and he growled when Harley's hand shot up and grabbed a butter knife, and plunged it into the side of his leg. He turned to her, and his hand shot up smacking her across the face hard.

Ben quickly made his way around the table, and he grabbed Kylo's wrist, he snapped it back, the sound of the bone crunching filled the air. He forced Kylo back down into his seat, and he glared at Harley. "Darling, try to behave huh? How about you go get the food?"

You were absolutely flabbergasted by everything. Your mind was too overwhelmed as you were trying to process every little detail and everything that was happening in front of you. You were still having trouble wrapping your mind around the fact that Kylo had a twin brother. How did you not know? How could you have known? Everything pointed to him being someone else, but how would you have known that this wasn't Kylo's house, or Kylo's car you'd driven in? You felt stupid. Daft. You should have known. Your hands twisted against the arm rests, the rope digging into your skin. "You're all fucking psychotic."

"Excuse you?" Ben's head turned slowly and he frowned. "Now now," He released Kylo's broken wrist, and he walked back around the table. "You weren't saying that when I had you bent over the table and was fucking you."

"What?!" Kylo's voice cracked as he spoke. He cleared the lump in his throat, and he looked to you, his eyes flashing with rage. He lifted his broken wrist up, splaying it across his lap. "You fucked him?"

"I didn't know it was him! I mean, I didn't know he wasn't you." You stumbled over your words as you tried to come to your own defense. Honestly you sounded like a babbling fool. "I didn't know."

"Now, in her defense, how could she have known? Other than the fact that I slit that nurses throat." Ben shrugged carelessly. He sauntered to the front of the table, and he plopped down into it. He leaned back, and off to the side, bringing his hand up, and resting his chin in his palm, using his elbow to prop himself up. He looked between the table, taking in the tension that was building more and more inside of the room. He loved stirring the shit pot. He loved bringing it to a nice boil and watching as it spilled over. He lived for chaos. And this, this was chaos. There were evil glances exchanged between you and Kylo. Kylo didn't like his toys being played with by others. He'd never been good at sharing, and he didn't imagine he'd gotten any better as he got older. He looked up to the doorway as Harley returned with a large metal plate in her hands. "Ah, yes. Dinner is served."

Harley lowered the metal plate down onto the middle of the table, and she let out another laugh as Kylo looked it over with suspicion. "Shall we say grace?" She looked across the table to Ben.

"Good idea. Sit." Ben straightened his body out, and he put his hands together, bowing his head down. "Thank the maker for this blessing. Thank the maker for bringing my family together, and letting us enjoy this wonderful meal together. Now," He shot his head back up, lowering his hands down to his sides. "Eat up."

You watched attentively as Harley served everyone their servings, and you yours. You glared at her as she bent down putting food onto your plate. "You're insane."

"Thank you. Ben's told me nothing about you so I can't make a judgement call. I don't imagine you're an angel yourself. Especially if you're Kylo's patient."

"What's that supposed to fucking mean?" You struggled against your binds, and you scowled. "How am I supposed to eat being tied up?"

"Oh you're not. Vic's going to feed you." Ben replied quickly. He reached for his fork, stabbing it into the gravy covered meat on his plate. He brought it to his mouth, and he inhaled. "Mmm." He parted his lips and he took a bite. He chewed it slowly, savoring the different flavors that bursted into his mouth.

Vic smirked, and he whispered at you. "Open up...." He brought a fork full to your mouth, and he pressed it against your closed lips. "It's extremely rude not to eat what the host has served. It's an insult to the household."

You opened your mouth but only to swear at him but it was muffled by him shoving the food into your mouth. You were forced to chew it, and you swallowed it. It didn't taste like anything you'd ever tasted in your life. It was strange. Weird. Texturey.

"Good girl." Vic praised, and he started piling the food into his mouth.

Kylo pushed the meat around on his plate watching as everyone else dug in. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What is this?"

"Try it. It's delicious." Harley cooed, and she smiled at Ben, swallowing the mouthful she had. She swiped her tongue out over her bottom lip. "So good."

"Harley, go get the bottle please? I'm sure Kylo here needs to keep his buzz going." That was Ben's jab at Kylo. When Harley returned, she started pouring a red liquid that appeared to have been watered down the glasses. When she got to Ben's, he grabbed her wrist, and he snatched the bottle from her. He put it to his lips, and he tipped his head back, chugging it down. He lowered it, the liquid dripping down his chin.

Harley leaned down, and she swiped her tongue over his chin, lapping it up. "Yummy." She took the bottle back from Ben, and she finished filling the glasses up. She made her way back to her seat, and she looked to Kylo. "Do you want a sling for your wrist?"

"I'm fine." Kylo finally mustered the courage to take a bite of the meat, but as soon as he did, he spit it back out. He made awful noises, his tongue flicking out. "Whatever that is, it's fucking disgusting."

Ben personally felt insulted. "Well, I'm sorry you don't liver." He shrugged.

Your face flushed once more. "Liver? What kind of liver?"

"You don't-" Before Kylo could finish his sentence, Ben spoke.

"Human liver."

You felt your stomach churn, and the lump in your throat turned into liquid. You turned your head, and retched hard all over the floor beside your chair.

Ben frowned. "Oh no. Vic, give the poor girl a drink."

Vic reached for the glass, and he put his other hand onto your forehead, forcing it up and he pushed the brim of the glass to your mouth. He chuckled when you sucked it up greedily. "Well, she liked that."

"So she likes human blood but not human liver? Strange." Ben shrugged, another time.

You immediately threw up again at Ben's words. This time, you didn't stop until your throat literally burned. You had beads of sweat coming down the sides of your face, and over the top of your forehead. Your barely covered body slickened with your sweat, and you felt dizzy, nauseous. "I don't feel good."

"You'll live." Ben's tone was bitter, harsh, uncaring. He didn't give a single shit if you 'felt good' or not. Your wellbeing wasn't any of his concern. He saw the look Kylo was giving him, and it made him laugh. "What's the matter brother?"

"You're sick Ben. Like really sick. You need help. Let me help you." Kylo was trying to pull at Ben's brotherly side. "Please. Let me help you. No one will put blame on you for any of what you've done."

Ben shot up, his hands slamming onto the table again. His plate flew up, and his food spilled onto the floor at his feet. He glanced down, and trailed his eyes back up to Kylo. "Look what you've made me do."

"It's honestly amusing how you talk about Ben needing help Kylo. You're the one who made him this way. All he wanted was your brotherly love and support, and what did you do? You left him to his own devices in an insane asylum." Vic came to Bens' defense, not that he needed it, but it was just to poke at Kylo.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kylo rose to his feet, clutching onto his wrist to keep it elevated. "I'm done. I've had enough of this dinner party. Let her go, and we'll leave. You can do whatever the fuck you damn well please. Just leave us alone." Kylo stepped behind Harley's chair, but Harley backed her chair up so he couldn't pass. He growled, and he spun around going around the other side of the table.

"I don't think so." Ben lowered his hands down to his sides. "You want to know how fucked up I am? How about this." He quickly stepped to Kylo, and he jabbed two fingers into his clavicle, knocking the wind right out of him, and making him fall to his knees. He bent down and grabbed the sides of his head, and brought his knee up, smashing him in the face, knocking him out for the count. He whooped and he spun towards the table. "That was invogrativing. Get her the fuck up. Take her downstairs."

Harley jumped to her feet, letting out an overzealous laugh. She skipped around the table, and to you. She crouched down, and slowly started untying you. When she had you freed, she yelped when your elbow came up and hit her in the face. She stumbled backwards into Vic, who luckily caught her.

You jumped to your feet, and you rushed for the door. You just about had the door open, and Ben wrapped his arms around you, and lifted you into the air, walking you backwards. "LET ME GO YOU FUCK!"

"Shhhh. Shhh. Don't need the neighbors hearing you. Shhhh." Ben put his chin onto your shoulder, and he slowly lowered your feet down to the ground. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, too bad." He pulled you down the hallway, and he shoved you up against a wooden door, reaching for the handle and tugging it open. He pushed you forwards, and you stumbled down the stairs, landing with a thud. He called down to you. "Don't worry, Kylo will be joining you."

Vic helped Harley gather her composure, and he walked around the table, and he bent down grabbing Kylo's arms, and dragged him through the house to where Ben was standing. "Down here?"

"Yup." Ben opened the door again, and Vic tossed Kylo down the stairs. He landed beside you with a thud, and he looked to Ben. "Now what?"

"We chain them up, and make them wake up. Kylo thinks he can save me? I'm going to show him all the reasons why he can't. It's too late for me. That girl," Ben pointed to your unconscious body. "I read her file. She's just like me. Im going to get into her mind, and you're going to help me. I know you know more about her than I do. I'm sure Kylo's talked about her. I can see whatever it is between them. There's something. It's undeniable. I'm going to use her to get into his mind. She'll kill. She'll become just like me."

Harley rubbed her face as she approached the two men. "Can I please stab that bitch?"

"No. Not yet. I've got a better idea." Ben smirked, and he motioned for Vic and Harley to go down the stairs.

When you woke up, you felt something cold all over your back and ass. You whimpered softly, and you tried to pull your body upwards. You couldn't. Your eyes shot open, and your head turned from one side to the other, seeing metal cuffs wrapped around your wrists, and your legs. "What the fuck?" There was a bright light in the room that prevented you from seeing anything around you. "Hello?" You could hear the faint sound of conversation coming from some direction.

"Ah, good you're awake." Ben's voice chimed and he stepped to the table you were strapped to. He leaned down, blocking the light from blinding your eyes. "How's your head?"

"Where am I? Where's Kylo?" You exhaled, still trying to get your bearings.

Ben sighed. "Don't worry, he's not far." He glanced across your body, and your head followed. When your eyes widened, and you frowned, Ben chuckled. "So, how's about I keep you entertained until he wakes up huh?" He trailed his hand down over your chest, and he smirked when your body tensed up. "Don't worry, I've got something that's going to kick in and you're going to feel sooooooo much better. Should be kicking in any minute now." He slowly stepped down the table, trailing his hand down your body. He stopped when he got to right above your abdomen. He brushed two fingers over your panty clad clit, and when your hips jerked up, he knew right there the drug was taking affect. "Do you know what why I helped you out of that shit hole? Kylo was never going to let you out."

"Yes he was." You couldn't prevent your body from responding to Ben's actions. Every time he slid his fingers over your sensitive bud, you reacted. "He was going to get me next week."

"You really believe that don't you? He left you in there for how long?" He pretended to think about the time. He knew. A year. "A year? That's a long time. If I know my brother, and I do, and if I know you, based on what I've read from your file, he was getting bored with you. How long do you think it would have been before he got bored with you after letting you out, and you ended up right back in there?" Ben smirked when your lips curled down in a pout. "You and I, we're the same." He pushed his fingers up against your abdomen, and slid his hand down. He slipped two digits up to your opening, and he slowly started playing with you.

"We're not..." You strained to hold the moan back. Whatever he'd given you was kicking in at full blast. Your thighs clenched as he teased your opening. You were already getting wetter and wetter by the second.

"Oh but we are. You might not see it now, but you and me dear, we're going to do great things together. Kylo's going to see what monsters he's made from not loving us. You care for him. I can see by the way you look at him. It's honestly sad. He'll never care of you. He's incapable of loving. He doesn't share the same human emotions that you and I know far too well. He's shut himself off to the world. We're going to break that hard shell. You're going to help me." Ben slowly pushed two fingers into you, enjoying how your pussy tightened around him. He spread them apart, and dragged them up and down your walls. He curled them up and then down. He started a slow pace into you, keeping his palm up against your clit for added pleasure.

"I..." You couldn't even formulate words from how much pleasure was rushing through you. Your hips twisted around, and your ass rose up off of the cold table, bucking into his hands. "Faster..."

"Hmm?" Ben turned his head, looking to your face. Your eyes were big, flashing with need, and desire. The drug was working. No doubt in his mind about it. He increased his pace, and he smirked seeing your face start to turn red. "You want to exact revenge on Kylo for abandoning you? Let me help you."

Ben's words went into your ears, but they didn't linger in your brain very long. You couldn't focus on anything but his fingers inside of you. As he sped up, and twisted around more, your orgasm grew closer and closer, and your body thrashed up and around violently. When you finally cam, you arched so much you thought you'd split right in half. Your thighs tightened around his hand, and you moaned out loudly. When the aftermath of your orgasm grew less intense, you lowered your body back down, and you panted trying to catch your breath.

"Good girl. If you agree to help me, you'll get orgasms like that everyday." Ben drew his hand from you, slowly trailing it over your stomach. He walked back up beside the table, and he lowered his head down, looking down at your sweaty face. "You're going to be my new toy now. Okay?"

"Okay." You didn't even know what you were saying at this point. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, until they finally shut, and you just relaxed.

Ben turned from you, looking out the doorway towards Vic who has his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't judge me. She's a little horn dog. Using sex to manipulat someone has worked for years. It's honestly the most enjoyable way of doing things, other than torturing them. If sex don't work, I'll do that. She's the key to breaking Kylo. I just know it."

"I can't say anything about it. I know Kylo's got some weird attachment to her. Or he did. He stopped seeing her after some time. I don't know why. The only explanation I have is that he got bored. Why would she be the key if he was bored with her?" Vic rolled his eyes into his head, and he heard footsteps. He peered to the side, and he rose his brow when Harley approached them with a gun in her hands.

"What are you doing with that?" Ben's brow knitted together.

Harley smiled, flipping the gun around in circles. "I raided Kylo's car. I found this in his glove compartment."

Ben snatched it from her, ignoring her whimpers of protest. "This could be handy."


	4. Consequences

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. <3 Orgy? with twin brothers? Okay...anyways...Ben's insane.

Kylo's eyes opened. The base of his neck all the way up and around to his forehead throbbed uncomfortably. "What the fuck?" He tried to lift his body up, squinting as the bright lights from above shone down into his eyes. "BEN!" He tugged at the restraints. He turned his head to the side, seeing you chained up upon the table just a few feet away. "Y/N?"

A smile spread over your face, and you turned your head in Kylo's direction. "Oh hey." There was still lust dripping over your words as the drug ran through your veins. "Kinky right?" You twisted your wrists the best you could.

"My dearest brother," Ben pivoted his body around, turning away from Vic and Harley. He slowly walked over to Kylo, and he tipped his head to the side, a few strands of hair falling over his face. He waved the gun around in his hand, bringing it up to Kylo's mouth. He pressed the barrel in between his lips and twisted it around in his mouth. He smirked when Kylo's teeth ground against it. "I'm glad you're awake. So, I've decided that you'll stay here, tied up in my basement, and I'm going to go to work for you. I'll take care of your patients, with Vic's help of course, and one by one, the bodies are going to pile up and the evidence is going to stack up against you. When the cops start to suspect you, you and I will switch, and you'll be sent away. I think that's fitting, don't you." He shoved the barrel into the back of Kylo's throat, making him gag.

"Wow, that's intense. Can I fuck him before he goes away?" You had no idea what you were saying. Not really. All your mind could comprehend was that you were horny still. If you were being honest, you wanted both brothers. "Pleaaassseeeeeeeee."

Ben chuckled softly, and he glanced over his shoulder to Harley. "Untie her."

Harley skipped over to the side of the table, and she undid your binds. She slipped her hand under your back, lifting your body upright. "Kinky little thing aren't you? Kylo, you really got this one wrapped around your large finger huh? Can i play with her a little bit before she fucks him?" Her hand wrapped around your back, gripping your side. She lowered her head down, pushing her lips gently against your ear and breathing into it. "You're adorable. I want to make you squirm."

"Hmm." Ben contemplated for a minute. "Alright." He side glanced to Kylo who was attempting to roll his head from side to side to get the gun from his mouth.

Kylo muttered against the gun, his golden-emerald eyes narrowing into Ben's eyes. He pulled at the restraints again, his body thrashing upwards and lifting off of the table a bit.

Ben's hand came up, and he smacked Kylo across the face, his cheek pressing into his mouth. A red hand print appeared upon Kylo's pale cheek, and he laughed darkly. "You're going to know what it feels like to be all alone." He shoved the barrel down into the back of his throat again, and he brought his attention to Harley and you as Harley stepped around the table over by him, turning your body around so Kylo and him could see the both of them.

Harley's hands slowly trailed up your legs, dragging her fingers up and down your skin. "You want me to put my mouth between your legs?" Her voice was cynical. She hooked her fingers into the band of your panties and tugged at them.

Your hands flattened against the table at your sides, and you rose your ass up allowing her to pull your panties down. When she tugged them down and off of your ankles, you lowered your ass back down onto the cool surface. A chill shot up your spine, and goosebumps appeared over your entire body.

Harley pushed her hand against your chest, pushing you flat onto your back. She lowered her head down, her tongue slipping out of her mouth, and slowly tracing circles and different shapes up the expansion of the top of your thigh. She worked it down to your inner thigh, and down to your clit. She pushed your clit around with the tip of her tongue, and she giggled when your body responded by jerking into her.

Ben's eyes grew wide with amusement. His pupils dilated as he kept his gaze fixated on the very hot scene before him. He felt his cock starting to grow in his pants again, and he sneered, his bottom lip twitching. "You're turning me on." He took his sexual frustration out with the gun in Kylo's mouth. He shoved it back into his throat, spit spewing from the sides of his mouth. He grunted when Kylo mumbled against the gun, and he sighed. "Goddamn it Harley." He pulled the gun from Kylo's mouth, saliva dripping off the end of it. He smeared it across Kylo's cheek, and he moved around the table, stopping as he hovered over your head. His golden-emerald eyes shimmered with a predatory look as he peered down into your lust filled eyes. "You want to get filled?"

"Please."

"Harley, stop. I've got an idea."

Harley's tongue froze against your clit, and she peered up to Ben, raising her brows.

"Just get her over to the other table. Put that tight little pussy on Kylo's cock. You'll see." Ben lunged the gun through the air, hitting you against the cheek almost gently. He smirked when you whimpered and nibbled at your bottom lip. His cock throbbed in response. "You liked that?"

"Yes." You gasped when Harley's tongue came off of your clit, and she grabbed your wrists, tugging your body up off of the table. You lowered your feet down to the floor, and you looked to her with big eyes as she ushered you over to Kylo's table. You couldn't fight back whatever this drug was doing to you. You wanted this, you wanted all of this. Kylo looked so helpless all bound up to the table. It was erotic. This was your revenge. He'd stripped your power from you, now you were going to do the same. Perhaps Ben's plan wasn't as insane as it sounded. Kylo needed to be put into place, and this was a good start. You grabbed the side of the table, and you climbed up between his legs. Your hands went to his belt, and you pulled it apart.

"Don't do this Y/N." Kylo tipped his head down, his eyes trailing down over the expansion of his suit covered body. "He's using you. He's manipulating you. He's going to use you until you don't benefit him anymore, and then he's going to kill you. I don't want you to die." He sounded as if there was a part of him that genuinely gave a fuck.

You heard the undertone of his voice, and it caught your attention but not long enough to distract you from the task at hand. You undid the button of his pants, and you slowly tugged his zipper down.

Harley looked to Ben, as if asking him for the next set of instructions. She was already aroused and she was getting impatient. "Ben..."

"Wait," Ben waved the gun around in front of him, waiting for you to free Kylo's cock from his pants, and climb on top of him. Once you got a steady pace going, he smirked. "Now, you can get over there, and fuck her ass. Vic will fuck you from behind, and I'll fuck her mouth. Sound good?" He twisted his body just enough to look behind him to Vic.

Vic rose a brow into the air. "You're going to let me fuck your girl?" He uncrossed his arms from over his chest, stepping off of the wall. The sexual energy in the room didn't go unnoticed. In fact, it was almost too much to bare. He'd been trying to mind his business, and not get involved in this matter, but if he was going to get pleasure out of it, why the fuck not? He slowly walked through the room, and he stepped to Harley. He shot his hand up, grabbing the back of her neck, and shoving her over to the table. "You heard the man." His other hand shot down, and undid his pants, reaching for his cock. He pulled it free, the cool air brushing over his warm length.

Your hands flattened on Kylo's chest as you rode him. Your hips bucked up and down, and every once in awhile, you gyrated your hips around in a circular motion. Your lips parted and moans escaped from them filling the air. Your fingers slid down his chest, and pushed up underneath the fabric. Your nails dug into his muscular body, raking down them as you fucked him. Your eyes met his, and you saw the faintest glint of pleasure shoot through his eyes. "Come on Dr.Ren, don't pretend you don't want this."

"I do, but...this is just manipulation. Can't you see that?" Kylo wanted desperately to free his hands, and grab a hold of you. He wanted to fuck you, he did, but he wanted to on his own time. This was Ben's sick form of manipulation, and it was working. You were letting it. Before you knew it, he was going to have you doing his bidding, you weren't even going to know you were until it was too late. Ben had a way of going about things, and being in total control of every single thing that he did. He didn't do anything without thinking of almost every possible outcome. He knew what he was doing. He tried to move his wrist, his broken wrist pressing up into the metal cuff, and pain searing through his entire arm. His body bucked up, his cock angling into you, and brushing against your g-spot.

Your head flew back when Kylo's body jerked, a loud moan filling the air. "Shit. Yes!"

Harley climbed behind the end of the table, and she grabbed your body, tugging your ass up. She forced your upper body down, pressing you flat against Kylo's and she pushed her thumb right to your ass. She slowly pushed it into you, and she spread her legs apart, her groin and thighs pressing into the table.

Vic positioned himself behind her, and he pushed his cock up against her sex, feeling she had no panties on. "Oh my." He smirked, licking his lips in anticipation. He wasted no time in pushing into her, and his hands grabbed the edge of the table. He slowly started fucking into her, gyrating his hips around.

Harley's eyes glinted as Vic entered her. Her head lowered, her lips starting to quiver as Vic gradually increased his pace with every other thrust. She felt her thighs pressing into the edge of the table hard, knowing there'd be bruises there. She pumped her thumb in and out of your ass, working her pace up as Vic did.

Ben tipped his head to the side, mulling the sight over as it unfolded in front of him. "Something's missing." He brought the gun up, tapping it against his cheek. He shot his hand down when he figured it out. "Your mouth, my cock." He stepped to the side of the table, and his free hand reached for the top of your head, forcing you to turn to him. He placed the gun right besides Kylo's head, and he worked at freeing himself from his pants. He stroked himself a couple times, brushing his thumb over the top of his glistening head. He grunted softly, looking right to your soft lips. "Take my cock baby." He tipped his hips forwards, pushing his cock through your lips. He kept his firm grip in your hair and he started pumping back and forth into your mouth. He grabbed the gun again, and put it right to Kylo's forehead. "Now, we're all going to enjoy ourselves, or I'll blow your fucking brains out, right here? Okay? Okay. Good." He wasn't asking. He was demanding.

Your eyes widened seeing Ben put the gun to Kylo's forehead. As much as you were all for revenge, you didn't want Kylo to die. That'd defeat the purpose, right? You gagged against Ben's cock, saliva dripping down the sides of your mouth. It was hard to fuck Kylo the same way you'd been fucking him now with Harley's thumb twisting about and thrusting into your ass, and your body twisted so Ben could face fuck you. Your pace had slowed substantially, but your gyrations were more exaggerated. As you ground your hips against Kylo's, it was almost better from this position.

Kylo stared right to the gun, his facial expression becoming blank. His brother was officially off his fucking rocker. He had to be stopped. He wasn't going to let him just show up and fuck his entire world up. He grunted softly, his eyes moving to you. He couldn't deny how erotic it looked that you were being fucked from every hole. His cock twitched up in your pussy, and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

Vic grunted, one hand coming up to the side of Harley's face, and shoving three fingers into her mouth. He pulled at the corner of her mouth, making her whimper, and choke. He sneered. "What's the matter? Can't handle that?" He added a forth finger, feeling her jaw clench a bit as he stretched her mouth out. He started pumping them into the back of her throat at the same pace his cock was slamming her into the table.

Harley's pace into your ass didn't falter despite the intensity that Vic was fucking her into the table at. Her legs started shaking as Vic brought her closer and closer to orgasm. She could feel your ass clench and loosen around her thumb, and she knew you were getting close to the edge too. She moaned against Vic's fingers in her mouth, her chin dripping with her spit as she cam all over his cock.

Your body started to shake, and writhe as your orgasm crashed into you. It drowned you in pure euphoric electric pleasure. You practically screamed against Ben's cock in your mouth, tears of pleasure dripping out of the corners of your eyes. Your pussy and ass gripped around the cock and thumb inside of them your body jerked back and forth. By the time you were going through the aftermath of your explosion, you were panting against Ben's cock.

Kylo pressed the back of his head into the table, his hips bucking up, and he grunted when his seed exploded out up into your core. He groaned and muttered inaudible nonsense under his breath, his heart throbbing rapidly against his chest as he breathed through his bliss. He closed his eyes, relishing how good that felt.

Vic grunted, joining the masses in his pleasure, pumping into Harley through the entirety of his orgasm. His cock pulsed and twitched frantically as his seed spilled out into Harley. He slowed his pace down, coming to a complete stop. He slowly pulled his fingers from her mouth, dragging them over the side of her cheek. He smacked her cheek some what gentle, and he looked up to Ben who was still brutally face fucking you. He glanced down to the black gold encrusted watch on his left wrist, and he sighed, pulling his cock from the red head. He straightened his body out, gripping his cock and shaking the cum off of it. He tucked himself back into his pants, doing his button back up. "This is been invigorating, but I must get home. I'll be in the office tomorrow."

"I'll see you there." Ben spoke through grunts, shoving his cock down your throat. Your gags and whimpers made his body shudder, and he pulled his hips back, grabbing onto his cock and stroking himself through his orgasm. His hot sticky seed shot all over your face, and he dragged his head across the expansion of your face. You were covered in his cum. He rolled his eyes, and his whole body twitched in a sick amusement. "Nothing better than an orgy, am I right?" He took a single step back, drawing the gun from Kylo's forehead. "Harley, get her up and off of Kylo's cock. She's sleeping with us in bed tonight."

Harley took a minute to collect herself, and she pulled her thumb from your ass. She grabbed onto your sides, pulling you up and off of Kylo's cock. She gently pulled you from off of the table, and planted you firmly onto your feet. She snatched up your right wrist, and she started dragging you out of the room. "I'll get her cleaned up."

"Good girl. I'll be up in a few." Ben watched as you and Harley exited the room, and he turned to look back to Kylo. He stepped back to him, and he put the barrel right to Ben's upper arm. He switched the safety off, and he threatened to pull the trigger back.

Kylo's face flushed with mild fear. Ben was crazy enough to shoot him. He knew that. His body stiffened up, and he swallowed hard. "Do it."

Ben paused in the middle of drawing the trigger back. He furrowed his brows together, and he pursed his lips. "Well that's not what I was expecting." He released the trigger, almost pouting. That was not the reaction he'd been expecting. "Welp, it's past my bedtime. You best get some rest. You're going to have one hell of a day tomorrow. I can guarantee it. I am too though. Can't wait to see what kind of patients you have." He bent at the waist, hovering his face above Kylo's. "Can't wait to get into every single one of their minds, and fuck their worlds up. This is my gift to you sweet brother." He pulled his body back upright, bringing his hand to his groin, and putting himself back into his pants. He chuckled darkly, and pivoted on his heels, taking his leave. He completely ignored Kylo's vulgarities he was screaming as he climbed up the basement stairs. He couldn't shake the sense of power he felt knowing he'd so easily be able to take Kylo's place at work and fuck with all his patient's heads. He was almost giddy.


	5. Patient 1

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Uhm, yeah...just...yeah. Smut..and just...idk HAHAHAHA

The drug you'd been influenced with was finally starting to wear off just about the time Ben and Harley had curled up in bed with you, squishing you in the middle. It was uncomfortable. Harley's head was nuzzled into the crook of your neck, and Ben had his hand tightly wrapped around your waist, and he was holding onto your wrist with the other one. You laid there, for hours, or so it felt before Harley started snoring faintly, and Ben joined her. Your body tensed, and you slowly drew your other arm out from between your body and Harley's. You moved slow, carefully not wanting to wake her. When she stirred a bit, your heart felt as if it climbed up into your throat, and you were suffocating. You swallowed hard, and she thankfully rolled over, curling up. 'Fucking christ.' Now to get Ben off of you. You reached for his hand thrown over your waist, and you grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt, tugging it up slowly. You gently placed it down upon his side, and you wiggled your wrist around. He grunted, and he let out a deep exhaled of breath, and he rolled over onto his back.

Once again, your body was paralyzed with fear. You side glanced to him, too afraid to move. Again, you laid there. You watched as his chest rose up and down, and you listened for his breathing to become shallow, and low again. A silent sigh escaped your lips, and you forced your body upright. As soon as you straightened out, you inched yourself down towards the end of the bed. You were successful. You planted your feet down onto the bedroom floor, and you rose to your feet. As soon as you turned around, Ben's eyes shimmered as he stared right at you.

A brief moment of awkwardness sparked between the both of you, but you felt the tension ignite, and before you were able to react, Ben flew out of the bed, and darted over to you, grabbing you by your throat, and throwing you back down onto the bed.

"Sneaky little thing." Ben's breathed cascaded over the top of your face as he hovered above you. "I like that you're fiesty. It keeps things interesting." He brought his other hand up between your legs, and he pushed it against your panty clad sex. "Did you really think you'd be able to escape though?"

Harley groaned as she woke up. She shot her body up, twisting around to face Ben and you. "What happened?"

"She tried to escape." Ben spoke calmly, rubbing the side of his hand against your sex, and clit. "What should we do about that?"

Your eyes glistened, tears forming in the corners. Your body jerked up against his hand as he rubbed you. Your hands gripped around his wrist, and you dug your nails into the bare flesh. "Let me go."

"You didn't want to be let go earlier. Why now?" Ben cocked his head to the side, looking at you with utter intrigue. "Hmm? You already agreed to help me bring Kylo down. You're going to be a woman of your word. Or," He paused, his mouth forming a smirk. "I'll cut you up into pieces, and eat you." He grunted at the idea, his cock growing hard in his pants.

Harley cooed from her side of the bed. "Can we just do that anyways?"

"No." Ben snapped his head up to her, glaring at her. "We've got to give her the benefit of the doubt darling." He pulled his body up, snapping his hand back and letting it fall to his side. He drew his other hand from between your legs. "Now, are you going to be good or do I have to drug you again?"

"I'll be good." You whispered, your hands falling at your sides down onto the bed. "I'm sorry. I was scared." That wasn't a lie. You were terrified. You'd gotten yourself into quite the predicament. No, Kylo got you into this predicament. Now you had to find a way out of it.

"Good. Now get the fuck back up there." Ben motioned to the spot in the bed where you'd been laying previously. "Don't make me force you."

[Y/NS POV NEXT MORNING]

Ben had dragged you to Kylo's office, demanding you'd help him. You didn't have a choice. Your options were either help him, or he'd kill you and eat you. Not very good choices, but helping him, entertaining him sounded a lot better than the other option. Your face paled as Ben opened the door to the office, the door creaking open.

"Y/N!" Hux had been rummaging through some old files, throwing old ones away, and sorting through the newer ones. When he'd heard the door open, his attention was drawn to the doorway. Pure happiness spread across his face when he saw you. He shot to his feet, and rushed around his desk over to you. He wrapped his arms around you, and he cooed softly. "I'm glad you're out."

"Me too." You side glanced to Ben, and you frowned. Your hands wrapped around Hux, enjoying the feeling of the comfort his hug had brought you. Honestly, you couldn't recall the last time you'd had a hug. You were so touched starved it wasn't even funny. You rubbed his back, and your arms fell to your sides.

Hux released you, and he stepped back. He cleared his throat, looking to Ben, whom he thought was Kylo. He was so oblivious. "So, you're first appointment is arriving in like 10 minutes. I've rearranged all your files. They're all nice and neat now. Been doing it all morning." He smiled, as if seeking for praise from Ben. He didn't get any.

Ben rolled his eyes, and he stepped past Hux. He snatched your wrist up, and dragged you towards Kylo's office door. "Just let them in when they get here." He reached for the door, twisting the door handle, and tugging you in. He slammed the door closed, releasing your wrist. He brushed his hands over his black and white stripped suit, and he tipped his head up. "He doesn't even know he's about to have his whole world flipped upside down." He sauntered across the room, and lowered himself down into Kylo's leather chair, smirking. He tipped off to the side, bringing his right leg up, and putting it over his other leg. He sat in a way that screamed total sex appeal. Cockiness. He brought his hand up, resting on his elbow, and he brushed his fingers over his lips, looking at you with calculating eyes. "Get under the desk on your knees."

"What? For why?" You sneered, shaking your head. Your fingers trailed over the black skirt Harley had given you, nervously. She'd also given you a black long sleeved, very tight top. You gulped, your eyes filling with wonder.

"You're not that dumb. Get down there." Ben narrowed his eyes. His patience was growing thinner and thinner with you.

You lowered your head down, slowly walking through the room and to his chair. You crouched down, getting onto your hands and knees and crawled into the small space under his desk. Your claustrophobia started kicking in, and you started breathing heavier. Your chest got tight, your throat feeling scratchy and swollen as panic rushed throughout your entire body. You spun your body around, opening your mouth and sucking air into it rapidly.

Ben rose a brow into the air, looking down at you. "Really? You're claustrophobic? Fun fact. I'm taking a mental note of that." He lowered his arm down, grabbing onto the arm rests, and he scooted the chair back towards the desk. His groin was now almost right in your face. He slumped down in the chair, his ass sliding off the edge a bit. He spread his feet apart, balancing himself in place. "Get to work."

Your hands slowly went up his legs and to his groin. Your fingers worked quickly, undoing his button and zipper, and you exhaled deeply frequently still trying to collect your composure. You reached past his boxers, and you freed his cock. He throbbed in your hand, pulsing with need. The head of his cock was slicked with his pre-cum. You closed your eyes, and slowly brought your head down, opening your mouth and taking him inside of you. You tightened your lips around him, and started bobbing up and down.

Ben let out a grunt, adjusting just a bit to get more comfortable. As soon as you got a steady pace going, he heard a knock upon the door. "Come in." He rose his gaze up as the door opened, and young scruffy haired blond male, young, stepped over the threshold. He could already tell how timid he was just from his body language. He was sheepish. Scared. This was going to be fun. He bucked his hips up, and he smirked when you gagged softly. "Please, sit." He motioned to the leather chair on the other side of the desk.

The male interlocked his fingers together in front of him, keeping his green eyes fixated on the ground as he walked to the chair. He sat down, and he crossed his feet at the ankles.

"What's your name?" Ben's golden-emerald eyes shimmered with pleasure as your tongue curled around the head of his cock. A shudder ran down his body, and his nostrils flared. He cleared his throat.

The male's lips parted, and he spoke so softly, Ben was barely able to hear him. "My name is Devin." He twirled his fingers around one another, still not looking to Ben. He felt his heart throbbing harder and faster against his chest.

"What brings you to my office Devin?" Ben's head rolled to one side, relishing how good you were sucking his cock beneath the desk. He slid his right foot out a bit, and he let out a small grunt. Finally, the male rose his gaze up, looking right at him. "Allergies."

The male pursed his lips together. He was totally unaware of what was happening right in front of him. He had his own issues he was trying to work through. "You know that person they found strung up like an angel?"

"I do." Ben's face lit up with excitement at the mention of his art work. "What about it?" His undivided attention was on the male in front of him now.

"That was my parent. I've got no one now, and I'm not sure I can go one. I'm all alone. I've got no one." The male bowed his head, embarrassed that he had started crying. He tried to hold the sobs back that were forming in his throat. He really did.

Ben's mouth pulled at the corners into a smirk. He felt his cock twitch rapidly in your throat from arousal at the young male's words. He'd ruined someone's life with his actions. Just as he wanted. He created chaos. He made someone so sad that they were ready to off themselves. "So, are you going to do it?"

As you sucked Ben's cock, you were listening to every single word that was exchanged between both males. Shock shot through you at Ben's words to the poor young male. The poor thing sounded so broken and sad. He reminded you of yourself when you'd snapped. He sounded as if he was on the verge of stepping of that cliff. Ben was going to push him over, or at the very least, he was going to convince him to take that last step. Your throat clenched, Ben grunting in response. You paused, and his hand came down, tangling in your hair, and pulling your head up and then shoving it down.

The male was silent for a minute, trying to contemplate what he was going to do. He'd always been afraid of death, and dying. There had been no comfort in knowing some day he was going to be gone forever. However, upon learning what had happened to his only loved one, he was slowly being seduced by the reaper himself. The idea of being free of the pain that he was feeling brought him a sense of relief. He'd been mulling it over, and he'd made the grave mistake of mentioning it to a friend, who immediately snitched on him. He spent most of the morning talking to the police, and as sympathetic they were to his feelings, this was their only option for him. This was his last resort. "I don't know." He finally responded, still as quiet as before.

Ben mused to himself, his eyes fluttering opened as closed as your lips gripped him firmly. "Tell me your thoughts. What are you thinking? How would you do it?"

The male frowned, and he looked up, locking his eyes into Ben's golden-honey ones. "What? How I'd kill myself."

Ben's face hardened, his expression becoming very serious. "Yes. Tell me how you'd kill yourself." He bucked his hips up again, feeling his orgasm growing slowly.

Devin's eyes shifted around the room. "I'd cut my wrists."

"Nah, too generic. Be creative." Ben's mind started wandering. He was picturing the male before him all tied up, and he was slowly cutting into him with a knife. He was cutting his chest wide open, sewing the flaps of skin around his body. He'd break his chest cavity open, and he'd peel it back, opening him up for the world to see. Exposing him. He was losing himself in his twisted thoughts.

Devin's tears increased as fear started building inside of him. He was starting to have his doubts about coming here at all. He pushed his body up, but Ben spoke sternly and it shot a bolt of terror through him.

"Sit the fuck down."

Devin lowered himself back down, slowly. He was trembling now. "Uhm, I guess, I'd hang myself?"

"No. NO, NO." Ben's hand untangled from in your hair, and he clenched both hands into tight balls. He slammed them onto the top of the table, scaring both you and Devin. "That's not good enough. That's too fucking boring. Dig into the depths of your mind, tell me how you'd do it. You want to go out with a bang right? You want to be remembered just like your dead parent!?" His annoyance with the young male was evidently clear. He was starting to piss him off. He wanted him to really think about it. To not just guess, to reach into the darkest pits of his mind, and pull out the grimest, darkest idea he could find. He wanted it seeping with malice and evilness. "I know you can do better than that. Think Devin. Think."

You tried to shut out the conversation between the two men. It was too triggering. Something about Ben talking about this poor thing killing himself was just too much for you to handle. It wasn't right. He was far worse than Kylo ever was. You were starting to see that now. You subconsciously knew that, but you'd been so caught up in your anger for Kylo for abandoning you, that you were blind to Ben's insanity. The veil was slowly lifting though. Your lips quivered around his cock, vibrations shooting through his abdomen.

Devin sobbed hysterically. He was absolutely petrified of Ben. This man was insane. He knew that to the very depths of his core. He'd made a mistake coming here, and now he just wanted the world to open up and suck him into it. He was so scared, and so desperate to get out of here, that he no longer wanted to die. "I don't know!"

"Son of a bitch." Ben shot up, forcing you off of his cock. He grabbed his length, shoving it into his pants, and he stormed around the desk, his pants still unzipped and unbuttoned. He reached down grabbing Devin's hair, and pulling him to his feet. "Pathetic little thing." He threw him to the ground, ripping out a few strands of his hair. He let them fall to the ground, peering down at the male. He smirked when he started to crawl away towards the door, sobbing even louder than before.

You quickly crawled out from under the desk, and you turned. You couldn't see anything but Ben bending down. You heard a loud shriek, and then what you thought sounded like gaging, as if someone was choking on something. Your eyes widened, and you slowly rose to your feet, peering over the top of the desk. Your heart stopped seeing the young male's body thrashing around, and blood spewing from his mouth. Your mouth fell open when Ben brought the cut out tongue to his mouth, and he ate it. Your turned, bile building in your throat. You tried to hold it down, but you couldn't. You retched right onto the carpet, and your stomach tightened.

Ben's foot came up, and he pressed it into the young male's throat, applying as much pressure as he could. He chewed the muscle, and he swallowed hard, blood seeping down his chin and onto the floor beneath him. He watched as the male desperately gasped for air, but he was drowned in his own blood, and suffocated by the lack of oxygen. He tipped his head from side to side as he trashed around, his movements slowing more and more until he was still, motionless. "Well," He pulled his foot off of the man's throat, and he turned his head to you. "You need to clean that the fuck up. I can smell it from over here. That's nasty as fuck." He stepped over to the door, and he opened it peering out to Hux. "Hux, darling, can you come here?"

Hux couldn't see the blood on Kylos/Ben's face from where he was. He rose to his feet, pushing his chair back and he made his way towards the door. Ben had turned around so he only saw him from behind, but when he stepped into the room, his eyes landed on all the blood on the carpet, and then the dead young male upon the floor, blood all over him. He blinked, and he slowly looked up to Ben who turned just a bit so he could see him. He saw the blood on his chin, and he stammered when he spoke. "Kylo what did you do?" He shouldn't have been surprised. Kylo had done a lot of fucked up things in his time of employment, but to do it in the office? Their work space. He sighed, shaking his head. The strong odor of vomit hit his nose, and he looked up to you bent over the desk, wiping your mouth. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine. Clean this up." Ben spat bitterly, and he stepped over Devin's lifeless body, and made his way over to his desk. He grabbed your upper arm, tugging you away from the pile of puke, and back through the room. "And the name isn't Kylo. It's Ben." He smirked as Hux's face twisted into total panic. "Now, be a good little receptionist, and take care of business." He dragged you out of Kylo's office, and into the waiting room. He stormed over to the door, locking it, preventing anyone from coming in. He pulled you around Hux's desk, and he bent you over the top of it, using his knees to spread your legs apart. He pulled his cock free, and he slid his free hand over your ass down to your panties, tugging them aside. He pushed his cock into you, and he started fucking into you. He grabbed onto your hips firmly, and he shut his eyes. "God, you've got quite the pussy, you know that?"

"I..." Your head lowered down, and your hands stretched out in front of you to the other side of the desk as Ben fucked you hard and deep. Your eyes joined his in shutting, and your body trembled. Your stomach still felt tense, tight. Your throat burned from puking so hard, but you ignored it. With every thrust into you, your body gave into Ben's actions. Your pussy clamped around Ben's cock, and you let out a small moan. Your knuckles turned white from grabbing the other side of the desk so hard.

"Mmm. Good girl. See? I knew you liked this shit. I knew there was a killer in there somewhere. I told you, we're the same. It'll get easier and easier to see, and then when you do it, there's nothing else in the world like it. There's not a feeling in the world better than being in charge of someone's life. To deciding whether they live or die. It's almost godly." Ben grunted through his words, his hips slamming against your ass. His thrusts grew more and more sporadic as his orgasm got closer and closer. He slid one hand up your body, and he wrapped your hair around his hand tugging your head back. "You'll see."

Your body once again had a mind of its own, and when you came, you let out the most embarrassing noises and moans you'd ever heard. Your body shook, your hips bucking up into his and your pussy gripped his cock hard. Your breathed heavily through your orgasm, your eyes remaining shut.

Ben grunted, and he pulled his cock from you, shooting his seed all over your ass cheeks. He brushed his head along it, and he tucked himself back into his pants. "Good girl." He slapped your cheek and he pulled your body up by your hair. "Go help Hux clean up." He released your head, and pushed your towards Kylo's office.

[Kylo's POV]

Kylo struggled in the binds, his body thrashing around. "FUCK YOU ALL. WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU." He kept screaming, and hollering but no one was there. He knew that. He was just doing it to try and calm himself down. It did feel good to yell. It didn't change the fact that he was still tied up like a fucking slave. His broken wrist throbbed every time the metal cuff hit it, and pain seared through his arm. "Fucking cunts." He looked to one side, only able to see blurs. The light above was so bright, and blinding. He turned his head looking to the other side. Still unable to see anything.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Harley's voice chimed. She stepped into the room, waving the gun around in her hand. "I'm gunna fuck your ass with this gun and give you something to scream about. Now kindly, shut your fucking trap. You're disturbing my peace." She bent at the waist, her head above Kylo's.

Relief from the light. Kylo almost thanked her for blocking the brightness. He didn't. He looked up to her face, and he sneered. "Where's Y/N?"

"Why do you care?" Harley's brows knitted together. She put the gun to Kylo's groin, and she pulled the safety off. "I hate men who are as selfish as you are."

"I'm selfish?" Kylo laughed softly. He had to admit, it was probably from a mild sense of nervousness. Harley was very mentally unstable. Probably even more so than Ben. "You're funny."

Harley frowned. She pushed the gun harder against Kylo's clothed cock. "I'd watch what I say if I were you."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "You think Ben cares about you? You're a pawn in his long con. You're just a chess piece being moved around the board. You're not even in control of what you're doing. Ben's controlling you and you don't even know it. He's gotten so far into your head, your thoughts aren't able to seperate from his. You have no idea what sorts of things he's seeded in your mind, and have taken root. You're so oblivious to his tricks it's almost pathetic. I almost feel bad for you. You don't know do you?"

Harley's mouth twitched. She was listening attentively to Kylo now. She was aware of the fact that Ben didn't care about her, not in the way she cared for him. He never would. That wasn't enough reason for her to turn against him though. She was loyal. Ben had showed her a world she never knew existed. He'd brought her into her awakening, and she had her life to give to him for it. She wasn't turning back now. "Shut up. All lies."

"You know it. I can see it in your eyes Harley. Listen to me."

Harley had enough of Kylo's lies. She pulled her hand up, and she smashed the gun across Kylo's lips and silenced him. She giggled when blood seeped down his lips. "There. Now shut up, or I'll do what I said I was going to do. Just be good, okay? Not that hard." She spun on her heels, a pep in her step as she walked away. "And Y/N is fine. Ben's taking very good care of her."

Kylo spit out a mouthful of blood, once again blinded by the bright light from above. He heard as her footsteps got further and further away. He was fucked.


	6. Expectations

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. <3\. No Smut, sorry. But ...Y/N is done with the bullshit....Also new character

"Ben, I'm not doing this anymore. You need to stop. Kylo's a fucking piece of shit, sure, but I can't handle this. I'm still trying to get all my shit back together. This," You raised your hand up, pointing right at the door to Kylo's office. "This isn't okay." Your hip popped out, and your hand lowered. You gripped your fingers around it, and you shook your head. "Kylo was right, you're fucking mental."

Ben walked towards you, almost as if he was stalking his prey. He brought his hand up, running them over the few strands of your air. He slowly stepped around you, and he curled his arm around your neck, tugging your body back into him. He pushed his body firmly up against yours. His chin lowered down onto your shoulder. He used his other hand to brush the hair from off of your neck, and he pressed his mouth up against your ear. His breath was hot. "How come you're not complaining while my cock's pounding into you, but the very," He took a sharp breath of air in through his gritted teeth. "Second, it's out, you're mouth just won't stop." He smirked when you whimpered from how tight his arm was wrapped around your throat. He ran his thumb down over your cheek. "Remember, you're only going to be so helpful....Best make sure you extend your longevity by being more than useful to me." He slowly pulled his arm from around your neck, and he shoved you into Kylo's office. "Now, get to helping Hux."

You stumbled over the threshold of the door, but you almost immediately got your barrings back. You spun your body, your eyes narrowing into Ben's. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I've got to make sure Harley hasn't mutilated, or murdered my brother. Have fun. I'll be back." Ben waved his hand dismissively, and he strutted out of the office.

You glanced to Hux who was on his knees scrubbing the blood from out of the carpet. "Hux," You stepped over Devin's body. As you got to his side, you briefly glanced over your shoulder just to make sure Ben was gone. "We have to get out of here. He's going to keep killing people. We have to tell the police."

Hux rose his gaze up from his position on the floor. He stopped scrubbing, and he sighed. He brought his soapy hands up, placing them onto his pant clad thighs, and he sighed. "We can't."

"What do you mean we can't?" You were dumbfounded by how quick Hux was to dismiss you. Internal panic settled inside of you. You crouched in front of him, and you reached for one of his hands. Your fingers wrapped around his, and you looked to his face with pleading eyes. "Please Hux. I don't have anyone. Kylo's literally tied up to a fucking table in this psycho's basement. The only reason Ben let me out was to help him murder people apparently." That hadn't been the only reason, but it was the bigger one. "Please, help me. Please."

Hux's blue eyes darted back and forth as he looked at your face. He could see the fear in them. "The only thing you can do sweetheart is play the game better than them. Ben is all about mind games. He's good at them. As is Kylo, and Vic. You have to be better."

"How? I can barely keep my shit together. They've been practicing mental manipulation for god knows how long. How am I supposed to be better than them? I'm weak. I've spent the last year in the mental ward Hux." Disappointment spread across your features. Your bottom lip curled slightly as if you wanted to frown. Your chest tightened. "He knows all of my weaknesses. He's read my file. If I don't help him, he's going to kill me."

Hux flexed his fingers around yours, and he smiled faintly. "What's the one thing Ben wants most?"

"To get revenge on Kylo...." You sounded skeptical, but you knew that was the answer.

Hux nodded. "Right. What do you have that Ben doesn't?"

"A vagina?" Your brows knitted together in confusion. Where was Hux trying to go with this conversation?

"No..." Hux chuckled slightly. "I mean, yes but no. You have a bond with Kylo that Ben does not. Ben's whole revenge plan stems from his brotherly need for Kylo's affection. In the end, Ben is the younger brother, and he just wants Kylo to care for him. He is human after all. Despite being a fucking monster." He glanced to Devin's body, and he shuddered. "You can use the relationship you have with Kylo to make Ben spiral out of control. Be Ben's helper. Do what he asks you to do, without thought, or question. There's going to be things he's going to want you to do that you're not going to want to do, just do them."

You swallowed hard. "Like that?" You followed where Hux had glanced, looking back to Devin's body. "Like murdering? I'm not eating anyone. That shit is out of the question."

"You might have to. You need to goad Ben into a trap. Build a false sense of trust with him. Lure him into a false sense of security, and then once he steps foot into your cage, lock that bitch and light that shit on fire." Hux smirked at the idea of Ben being taken down. "Kylo's no angel. I know this, but he's a lot easier to handle than Ben is. Ben's articulate, and coordinated. He's got patience where Kylo does not. I've known Kylo a very long time, he's not as hard as he likes to make everyone think. Ben will break him, and Kylo will be nothing but an empty shell. Then, once he's done with Kylo, he'll break you. You have to stop him before that. You will get one chance, and one chance alone to stop him."

You sucked at the inside of your cheek. "How will I know when that chance is?"

"You'll know. I should really get back to cleaning up this mess. You don't have to help." Hux pulled his hand back, and he went back to scrubbing the floor.

"How come you're helping me?" It just seemed strange that Hux was being so forthcoming. He'd never had an issue with you, nor you with him, but why would he help you? Your paranoia coming full blast once again. You got down onto your knees and you reached into the soapy bucket Hux had at his side, and you grabbed a scrubbie. You helped Hux scrub your vomit up, and then you both started cleaning up all the blood.

"I'm helping you because you're a good person. Kylo shouldn't have done what he did to you, but it's only in his nature. He's not right in the head. He's lonely, and he get scared when the slightest feeling comes up that he can't control. In your case, I'm pretty sure he was starting to feel for you." Hux spoke so matter of factly. It was as if Kylo had said something to him that Kylo had never told you.

Your face paled, and you looked up to him. "What do you mean? There's no way Kylo cares for me." Your heart fluttered at the idea, but it was a fleeting feeling. Gone in a matter of a blink of your eye.

"Okay." Hux shrugged. If you didn't want to believe him, that was fine. You'd see for yourself. Or you wouldn't and it would be too late. Either way, you had to step your game up. He had faith in you. He knew you were strong. Look at all the shit you'd been through, and yet here you were.

Once the blood was cleaned up, Hux rose to his feet, dropping the scrubbie into the bucket. Water splashed up and out of it. He sighed, and he turned on his heels, and walked over to Kylo's closet. He opened it, and he stepped inside grabbing a large box of garbage bags. "We're going to have to cut him up."

You shuddered at the thought. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. Unless you want to drag him down through the building like that?" Hux blinked a couple of times. When you scoffed at him, he chuckled. "That's what I thought. I'll be right back. I've got to go to my car. Stay here." Hux walked through the room, dropping the box of garbage bags onto the floor beside Devin's body. He stepped out into the waiting room, and his heart dropped into his chest when he saw Ben standing there, a devious look on his face. "I didn't hear you-"

Before Hux could finish the sentence, Ben stepped to him, shoving the large knife up into the higher part of his rips. He angled it up, and pushed the tip right into Hux's heart. He wrapped his other hand around Hux's holding his body against his. He lowered his head down, and whispered into his ear. "I know you didn't hear me come in. I had a feeling you were going to try to coerce her. Now, you can't save her anymore. She'll never trick me. Everything she's thought of, I've already thought of the counter actions for it. She'll never be free of me until I say so. She's mine now, and you, well," He turned, looking Hux's slowly paling face over. "You're going to join Devin now. Give him my regards on the other side." He pushed the blade as far into Hux's heart as he could, and he pulled his hands back, letting Hux's body fall to the floor at his feet with a thud. He brought the blade up to his lips and he looked up as you rushed out of the room. The pure look of shock that came over you made his cock harden in his pants. He slowly licked the blood of the knife, and he spoke sternly. "You, and Hux? Plotting against me? Did you really think that anything you did was going to work? Honestly? Tell me the truth."

"You didn't have to kill him." You darted through the waiting room, and you bent down, grabbing onto Hux and pulling his body around so you could look to his face. "I'm so sorry Hux. I'm so so sorry." You put your hand up against his cheek, tears threatening to break through the corners of your eyes.

Hux's hand weakly came up, and he gently put it against yours.

"Enough." Ben sneered, crouching down, and shoving the knife into Hux's side. He cut through Hux's clothes, and into the skin, cutting right into where his liver was. He cut a big enough hole that his hand would be able to squeeze in, and he drew the blade back. He shoved his hand into the warm cavity, and he ripped Hux's liver right from him. He gripped it tightly in his hand holding it out into the air. "Dinner."

Your body shot up, and you jumped over Hux, running past Ben to the door. You heard him rise to his feet after you and rushed towards you as you tugged the door open. An instinct told you to duck down and as soon as you did, the blade shot through the air and landed right into the side of the door. You looked up to it, and you rushed out into the white hallway running towards the staircase. You shoved the door open, skipping as many steps as you could at one time. By the time you got to the bottom, your heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode inside of your chest. You pushed through it. Your breaths became labored and shallow as you darted outside, and down the sidewalk. You pushed through various crowds of people, and when you saw the sign above the staircase to the subway, you started sobbing. You quickly darted down the steps, almost losing your balance. You luckily reached for the railing in time, and you straightened your body out. You had perfect timing, the subway doors just slid open and you rushed inside, finding the furthest chair, and lowering down into it.

Ben didn't chase after you. That wasn't his style. He knew you didn't have anywhere to go. You'd be back. Whether it be here to this office, or to go try and save Kylo. He had a feeling that's exactly where you were going. He stepped to the door, tugging the blade from out of the door, and he gripped the handle tightly. His golden-emerald eyes took over the beauty of the liver in his palm. He pursed his lips together looking Hux's lifeless body over a couple times. He couldn't take the heart, he'd damaged it when he stabbed him. That was the only other good part. He could however mutilate his body. Then a new devious idea came to his mind. He smirked and he got to work.

The subway screeched to a stop, and you got up as fast as you could. You weren't sure why you were still running on fight or flight, but you were. You moved quickly, once again pushing through people as you made your way out onto the platform. You peered down one end, and then back down the other. No Ben. You sighed in relief. You subconsciously knew he wasn't going to be there, but it brought you great comfort in looking and making sure anyways. Your body slowed down finally, and you took a few moments to catch your breath. You slowly ascended up the stairs, and out into the busy sidewalk. Your senses were overloaded by the bustling city. It was too much. Your hands rose up to your ears, and you stumbled back into the comfort and solace of a dark lit alleyway. It was only for a few minutes. You needed to ground yourself.

Just about the time you snapped out of it, large hands came up and one wrapped around your mouth, and the other around your waist dragging you further down the alleyway. The last thing you remembered seeing was a hooded figure out of the corner of your eye, and then the brick wall as your face smashed into it knocking you out.

Ben got back to his house, and he shoved the door open, a little black baggy in his bloody hands. He'd had the decency to at least cover up his trophies. Not so much as to get rid of the blood. "HARLEY, WHERE IS OUR TOY?"

Harley stepped to the top of the stairs, her arms crossed over her chest. "What do you mean? She was with you?"

"You're right darling. She was. But you see," Ben paused, taking an annoyed breath of air in. When he exhaled, his voice was even deeper and harsher than before. "She got away. I had to kill that ginger. He was filling her head with nonsense. He had to go."

"So you lost her?" Harley blinked a couple times at Ben in disbelief. "How stupid can you be? Why didn't you go after her?"

"Because I thought she'd come back here." Ben dropped the black bag onto the floor, and he glared at the red head. "Don't fucking start with me. I am not in the mood. So she's not fucking here?"

"Nope." Harley slowly descended down the stairs, arms still crossed over her chest. "It's not like she's got anywhere to go. Does she have any friends?"

"VIC!" Ben called out for the short blond wavy haired male.

"He's not here."

"FUCKING COCK SUCKING-MOTHER FUCKING-SON OF A CUNT! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ben stormed through the house, his footsteps loud. He clenched his left hand into a fist, and he punched the wall over and over again until blood came from his skinned knuckles.

Harley grabbed his hand, and pulled it down. "It's alright. She'll come around. Like it or not, we're all she has."

Kylo had finally just fallen asleep. He hadn't slept, and his body was exhausted. He was trying to gather his strength. He knew what he had to do to get out of the metal restraints, and it was going to take more energy than he currently had. He also wasn't looking forward to it.

Ben smacked Kylo across the face, and when he shot his eyes open, he growled. "Does your pet have any friends?"

"Not exactly. Why?" Kylo's eyes squinted, adjusting back to the brightness of the room. When Ben was silent, he tilted his head a bit. "She got away didn't she?" He couldn't help but sound ecstatic. If you got away, that meant you were finally outsmarting Ben. That meant that you were gaining your strength back. Self-preservation was a wonderful thing. He could only be hopeful that you would realize he wasn't nearly as bad as Ben, and that he wasn't your enemy, Ben was. He could only hope that you would come back for him. Either way, he'd get out. Eventually, but you and him were bonded. He knew you knew that, and felt it too. He smirked at Ben. "No, she doesn't have any friends. They're dead."

"You killed them didn't you?" Ben smiled. "See? You and I are more alike than you want to admit."

Harley rolled her eyes as she stepped beside Ben looking down at Kylo. She reached one hand behind her, taking the gun out from behind her, and raising it up to Kylo's face. "Remember how I said I'd fuck your ass if you kept talking? Now would be a really good time to shut the fuck up."

"My, My." Ben chuckled. "Harley, dear, sweetheart, pumpkin, how about you not? As much as I am for mutilation, and degradation, that's a bit much, even for me. It'd be like fucking my ass with a gun. I'm not for that. Give me the gun pudding." He stretched his hand out, and when she didn't hand it over, he snatched it from her. "Women."

Harley muttered under her breath. "Where would she have gone?"

Kylo actually racked his brain for all the possible places you could have run off to. He had nothing. "I don't know." He then realized that Vic wasn't around. "Where's Vic?"

"Don't even start that shit." Ben spat. Now he was pointing the gun towards Kylo's head. "He wouldn't betray me like that."

"You sure? Would you bet your life on it? Vic wanted to take her from me, why wouldn't he take her from you?" Kylo couldn't hold back the laughter. He let it out, and he rolled his head from side to side. Ben was losing this game. Badly.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Ben pulled his hand up, and he shot the gun off at the wall, shot after shot until the gun was smoking out of the barrel and it was completely empty. He whipped it across the room, and he bent at the waist screaming. "I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM." He shot his body up, and turned on his heels storming out of the room, and up the stairs.

Kylo glanced to Harley who looked just as surprised as he was at Ben's reaction. "You know he's got some serious issues right? Let me out of here, and I can help you get away from him. I'll protect you. I promise. He's just going to kill you. He's known Vic a lot longer than you. If he's so willing to kill him, don't think for a second he won't come after you."

Harley scoffed. "IF Vic took Y/N, then Ben has a very good reason for wanting to kill him. I'd never do anything to betray his trust. I am but a humble servant."

"Be my servant. How often does he fuck you? How often does he treat you like the Queen you are? He talks down to you. He treats you like shit. I'll be good to you. I'll give you everything you want and more. I promise. Let me go, and let me show you." Kylo's eyes grew bigger, and he curled his lip down. He was giving her the puppy dog eyes, and pout. "Please."

Harley's heart throbbed a bit. Kylo's words spun in her mind, and she sighed. "I don't know man. I don't know." She shook her head back and forth. "Ben's been good to me. If I let you go, i won't be alive to experience you're 'good' treatment."

"We can stop him together. We'll kill him. You and I. He won't hurt you." Kylo kept up the act, and he whimpered a bit.

Harley sheepishly took a step towards Kylo, but Ben called down to her. She jumped, and she glanced over her shoulder and then back to Kylo. "I can't." She hurried out of the room and up the stairs.

Kylo's facade faded, and his face hardened back out. He rolled his eyes, and he pushed his thumb up against the metal hard. He held back the scream that wanted to escape from his throat as the skin peeled back, and the bone crunched. He broke his thumb when he slid it from the restraint but now his unbroken wrist was free. He grunted loudly, and he took deep breaths in through his nose. After a few minutes, he pulled his hand up, and he reached over to the other restraint unlocking it. Once that wrist was free, Kylo's whole body which had been stiff as a board seemed to loosen. He sat up, and he hurriedly undid the binds around his ankles. He slid off of the table, and he ripped his shirt, and wrapped his broken wrist up, tugging the fabric around his neck and tying it off. A sling. He slowly made his way through the room, and he looked for a weapon. He found a hammer. He had a hard time holding onto it with his hand with the broken thumb, but he managed. He listened from the bottom of the stairs, and he heard Ben screaming at Harley.

"FUCKING GREAT. JUST GREAT." Ben smashed the phone he had in his hand down onto the floor, it shattering into a bunch of pieces. He shot his gaze up to Harley. "His phone goes right to fucking voicemail. I swear on everything, if he has Y/N, I'll personally carve him up like a fucking turkey on thanksgiving. Let's fucking go. We're going to his house." He stormed through the house, Harley in tail.

Kylo sighed upon hearing that Ben and Harley were leaving. He listened for the door to open and close, and the very second it did, he rushed up the stairs. He peered around the corner, and when he saw the coast was clear, he leaned up against the door frame. If Vic did have you, he had to figure out why. How would Vic taking you benefit him? What was his end game? Why would he betray Ben after all these years? What was in it for him?

When you came to, all you saw was blackness. Darkness. Thick darkness. "Hello?" You could hear breathing from behind you. You tried to turn to see who it was, or what it was, but you were tied up into a chair. You knew you were naked. You could feel the cool air kissing your skin, and your nipples were erect. You shuddered, and you called out again. "Who's there? What do you want?"

A voice that sounded monotone spoke from behind you. "You're that patient who Kylo-" The voice paused. "Ben Solo got out of the institution right?"

"Y..Yes."

"You were seeing a Dr.Ren for therapy?" The voice spoke as if they already knew the answers to your questions, but they wanted to hear you say it.

"I was. What is this about? You know Ben's a psychopath right? He fucking has Kylo tied up in his basement. He had me tied up in his basement." You tried to move, and you whimpered when the ropes slid against your body. You tensed up when the voice spoke from in front of you now. You hadn't even heard them move. It was silent.

"We know all about Ben Solo. We know all about Kylo Ren as well. We know everything. You, you're going to help us catch Ben."

A large light flickered on above your head illuminating the man standing before you. He was smaller than Ben or Kylo. He looked muscular, well toned, but shorter. He was wearing a mask. That must of been why his voice sounded so bland. You stared at him as he reached up and took the mask off revealing a scruffy haired latino man.

"The name is Poe. We're with the FBI, and we've been trying to catch Ben for a long time. We know all about Kylo Ren's fucked up techniques of therapy. We're not as concerned with catching him at the moment. You will help us. We know that Ben killed that man strung up like an angel. I knew he was in my city the very moment I got the call. You're going to be released. You'll go back to Ben, and to Kylo, and you'll act as if nothing ever happened. You won't say a word about this. You will lure Ben into a trap of his own making, and we will take him down. Do you understand?" Poe stepped to you, tilting his head to the side. "You don't have a choice. We know that you assisted Ben in killing Hux."

"I did NOT assist him."

"No. But you didn't stop him either. I know all the fucked up things you've been through. I know all about the power that was stripped form you. Don't you want that back? Don't you want to be able to walk down the street and not have to worry about it? Don't you want your sense of self dignity back? I'm sorry for everything that those two boys have put you through. I really am, but you have an opportunity to stop them from doing this to anyone else." He slowly stepped to you, and he untied you. "I also would like to apologize for stripping you down. We had to make sure you weren't tapped, or had any weapons. Safety reasons." He reached his hand out, and he helped you to your feet.

Another figure all geared up in a bulletproof vest, and heavy duty helmet stepped into the room holding a pair of black sweat pants, and black hoodie. He handed it to you, and he disappeared.

"Why me?" You quickly dressed yourself, and you looked up to Poe's dark chocolate eyes.

Poe sighed. "Because you're the only person who's gotten this close to either of these men and has lived to tell about it. I'm honestly surprised that Kylo didn't off you already. I'm even more surprised that Ben hasn't. Whatever reason either of those men have for keeping you alive, you better thank the maker for it. You're a lucky woman." He turned, and he motioned for you to follow him. He led you through a large warehouse, and down a long hallway.

"Where is this place?"

"It's an underground facility. It's an old bunker. We took it over a few years back. You're safe here."

"So what happens if they find out? I won't be safe then." You stopped walking abruptly, and you sighed. "I don't know about this. They're both smart. Especially Ben. I don't even understand how he seems to know everything, even before it happens, but he just does. He's careful."

"I know. He's very careful. However, he's been reckless since he's here. Not enough so for us to catch him and prove he killed those people, but with you, we can get what we need. And no, I won't lie to you. It's dangerous. I can't protect you from that side of the fence. But I can promise, if you help us, you'll get your justice. You'll finally have the security of knowing those monsters are behind lock and key, and they'll be sentenced accordingly. Will you do it?" Poe smiled faintly.

"Can I think about it?"

"We don't have time. I need to know if you're with us or against us." Poe followed beside you as you started walking again. He led you through the facility and up to a ladder upon the wall. He stopped. "So?"

"Fine. I'll help you. What do I have to do?"

You weren't sure about any of this. You slowly stepped to Vic's door, and you were about to raise your hand up and knock, but someone grabbed you from behind again, and tugged you around the corner. 'Not again.' You turned your head, and your eyes widened when you saw Kylo.

Kylo spun you around pulling his hand off of your mouth. "Shh. They're inside."

"I know." You frowned. "How did you get out?" You glanced down to his hand seeing him barely able to hold the handle of the hammer, and then the sling he made. "Oh. Never mind. Kylo, I've got to go in there. There's something I need to do."

"You can't. He'll kill you. I'm pretty sure he's already killed Vic. We got to go. He'll kill us too if he finds us. Come on." Kylo dropped the hammer down, and he grabbed your wrist. It was hard to hold onto, but again, he somehow managed. When you pulled your hand back, he scoffed. "Y/N."

"Kylo. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not running anymore. I'm stronger than this. I can outsmart him. You need to stand up to him to. You're the older brother for crying out loud. Grow a set."

Kylo's eyes filled with confusion. The gears were working overtime in his head trying to figure out why you'd purposefully want to go back in and be mutilated. He couldn't come up with a good enough reason. While he was lost in through, you'd slipped away and back over to the door. He growled, and he darted after you. As soon as he stepped to your side, the door flew open and Vic and Ben stood on the other side. "Hello Brother."


	7. Brotherly Love

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. <3 smutttyyyy UGH, the thought of BEN AND KYLO...UHHHHHH

"So lovely for you to join us. I was just having Harley whip up Hux's liver." Ben stepped out onto the porch, and grabbed your wrist. He pulled you, feeling you not resist him at all. He narrowed his eyes, and he stared at right you. He leaned down, and took in a deep breath.

'Did he just fucking smell me?' You stared back, a sense of bravery inside of you that wasn't there before. As unsettling as stepping into the lion's den was, Poe brought you a new sense of hope. He gave you a way out of all this. Despite Kylo being dragged with Ben, you'd be free.

"You smell weird. Strangely familiar." Ben sneered, and stepped backwards up over the threshold dragging you into Vic's house.

Vic looked to Ben, his bright baby blue eyes glistening. "How'd you get out?" He looked Kylo up and down seeing that he was injured. "Smart. Not so smart coming back." He grabbed his slung up arm, forcing him into his house. He shoved him further into the main room, shutting the door behind him. "Why did you come back? I know why she's here, but you? If you got out, how come you didn't flee?"

It was actually a valid fucking question, and both Ben and you were curious as to Kylo's answer. Ben released your hand, and you turned your body to look for Kylo, waiting for his answer.

Kylo tensed his arm in Vic's hold. "I can't leave my brother unsupervised." He was lying. He stayed because regardless of all the terrible shit he'd done to you, he couldn't rightfully leave you alone with his brother. He still didn't want you to die, and he was sure if you were alone, you would die.

Harley stepped from out of the room, clapping her hands excitedly. "Now that we're all here, I've got some good news." She took a minute to look everyone over. "We're going on an adventure."

"We can't. Kylo needs to keep up appearances. The FBI is onto you. All of you. If Kylo doesn't show up to work as he's supposed to, then it's going to look suspicious." You spoke matter of factly.

Ben blinked in surprise, and disbelief at you. "Excuse me?" Once again, his golden-honey eyes trailed over your body. "That's what you smell like. The fucking pigs. I fucking knew it. Tell me everything that happened."

"They want me to lure you into a trap."

"Why are you helping us?" Ben's suspicion was high. The fact that you were telling them about your encounter, it was a red flag to him. He mulled it over in his head. What game were you trying to play here? "What did they promise you huh? Protection? A get out of jail free card?" He stepped to you, closing the space between you both. He brought his hand up, and brushed his hand through your hair off of your neck. He pushed his body up against yours, and he lowered his mouth down to your neck, grazing his teeth over it. "What did you tell them?"

Kylo shifted from foot to foot as Ben touched and kissed you. It made him uncomfortable. Your words made no sense to him. Why would you tell Ben that the FBI were after him, unless...He smirked a little bit. You were playing both sides of the fence. Making Ben think you were on his side by warning him, but you were truly only looking out for yourself. 'Smart girl.' Ben would easily fall into this trap, especially if you played your cards right. He was proud.

"I just told them that I would help you. I only said it to get out of there. Poe said I didn't have a choice. I wasn't going to get nailed for Hux's death too." Your body stiffened and chills ran down your spine as Ben's hands went up around your sides, and then down your body. His calloused fingers felt strangely nice against your soft skin. Your head tipped to the side, and you let out a small moan.

"Interesting. Poe told you that Kylo needed to go back to work? What about me? Hmm?"

"Wait, Hux is actually dead?" Kylo chimed in, interrupting you from speaking. He took a step towards Ben, anger washing over him but Vic tugged him back into place, and he glanced to the male.

"Don't." Vic rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do with Kylo?"

"He's going to watch me fuck his girl. Over and over again. I'm going to drown her in my cum. Every single hole is going to be filled. I'm going to make her pass out from fucking the life out of her, and then I'm going to do it all over again." Ben's tongue came out, trailing up your neck. He could feel the change in texture from the goosebumps. His cock ached in his pants. "We'll do as the FBI says. Kylo will return to work, and I'll be there to help him. Vic will go about his life, as if nothing happened, and Harley will take Hux's place. If anyone asks, you hired a new receptionist. Everybody understand? Poe thinks he can outsmart me, he's very wrong. I'll let him think he's goading me...." He grabbed onto your hips, and he walked you towards the stairs. "Get up there."

"Uhm, Ben, I don't think that's a very good idea. If Poe is onto us, and he's tying to lure us into a trap, why don't we just get Y/N to lure him somewhere private, saying she's got information, and we get rid of the problem?" Harley shook her head. Men. They really were dumb. "She can tell him that she's got very delicate information that she can only tell him in private. When he asks her to go where ever, she can say she's being followed or something and doesn't want to putting them at risk, and she wants to meet somewhere else, where we'll be waiting for him. We'll just kill him."

A mild sense of fear rushed through you as you climbed up the stairs, Ben still behind you. 'Fuck you Harley. Shut the fuck up.' You really wanted to stab her. As you got to the top step, you stopped. Ben pushed you forwards and turned you off to the right. "That's a bad idea." It actually wasn't, but you didn't want Poe to die. If he died, your hope of being free of all this completely disappeared.

"It's actually a good idea. We'll set it up. For now, we'll all play our roles. Pretending as if we don't know shit. Walk." Ben walked you towards the room at the end of the hallway, and he reached his left hand forwards, and he pushed the door open.

Vic held onto Kylo's fucked up arm tightly still, dragging him up the stairs, and towards the room Ben had just brought you in. "I've got previous obligations, I sadly won't be able to join in this fun. Can I take Harley with me?"

Ben turned his head after shoving you onto the bed, and he thought for a moment. "Sure. If she wants to go. Does that door lock from the outside?" He motioned to it.

"I can make it." Vic released Kylo's arm, and he shoved his hand into the pocket of his pants. He pulled out a set of keys, and he smirked. "We'll be back in a bit."

"Okay."

Vic exited the room, closing the door behind him, and locking it. He made his way back up the hallway, and then down the stairs. "Come on Harley, we're going to meet some friends. They've got presents for me."

Harley skipped back out of the living room, and smiled widely at Vic. "Really? Yay!"

"We're taking the motorcycle." Vic pursed his lips together.

"A motorcycle? Fuck yes." Harley clapped her hands together as she followed Vic out of the house, and around the corner. She stopped, staring in awe at the completely black Honda CBR. She got wet just looking at it. "Fuck that's sexy."

"Get on." Vic stepped around the bike, shoving the keys into the ignition, and climbing up onto it. He waited for Harley to climb onto the back, and wrap her hands around it. He reeved the engine, and he gripped onto the handles, and sped off into the busy street.

Ben climbed up onto the bed and between your legs, peering down at you. He used his knee to spread your legs apart and he smirked when you didn't fight him. "You want me to do those things to you don't you?"

"You're not doing shit to her without me." Kylo stepped to the side of the bed, and he put his hand up, shoving Ben to the side with a grunt. He climbed up onto the bed, and he laid down beside you. "I can barely use my hands. Get the fuck on top of me." He wasn't just going to stand there and let Ben do whatever he wanted to you. You weren't his for the taking.

You bit your bottom lip, already feeling a warmth between your thighs, and slickness. Both brothers fucking you, over and over again, god damn. 'I shouldn't be turned on, but I am...I am incredibly turned on.' Perhaps you had a kink for psychotic men. That's what you were telling yourself at least. Your justification for why you were one hundred percent down with this. Also, it would help build your case of being on their side, and not Poe's. You weren't really on anyone's side but your own. You pulled your body up, your hands grabbing onto your hoodie, and ripping it off of your body. You tossed it off of the bed, and you lifted your ass up. You tugged your sweatpants off, and you threw your body over, straddling Kylo's legs. Your hands went right to his pants, and you undid them quickly. You reached your hand down, working through the fabric of his boxers, and tugged his large, throbbing length free. There was a bead of pre-cum on the tip. You lowered your head down, and you curled your lips around him.

Kylo's hand that wasn't slung up laid flat on the bed, gripping into the sheets a bit. He grunted as a jolt of pain shot through his hand, but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as you started bobbing up and down on his cock. "Fuck, good girl. Just like that."

Ben stared at you and Kylo, processing how quickly this escalated from his original plan. His intention wasn't for Kylo to join, it was to make him mad by forcing him to watch you fuck him, but this could work too. He smirked, and he tugged off the clothes upon his torso. He threw them carelessly to the side, and he reached into the back pocket of his pants pulling out the small gun. It was tiny. Super small. Like...the tiniest gun to exist. It was almost pathetic, but he kept it around cause it was easy to hide. It also packed a mean punch. He lifted his hips up, and he undid his pants, getting completely naked. His muscles rippled on his arms and his chest as he inched towards your naked body. You were positioned on your knees, your ass sticking up in the air. He trailed the barrel of the gun over across your ass cheek, the cool steel making your body twitch. His other hand grabbed onto his cock, and he stroked himself. "You were a good girl for telling me about the FBI. I think you deserve a reward for that." He dipped the gun down, brushing the barrel up over your dripping pussy and to your clit. He lined his cock up with your ass, and he slowly pushed himself inside of you. He grunted loudly feeling your ass tighten around him.

Kylo's hips bucked up, his cock going all the way into the back of your throat making you gag. "Fuck...." His head pressed into the back of his head into the pillow beneath it. His golden-honey eyes shimmered with euphoria as they rolled into the back of his head from your tongue curling around and licking up and down. Your pace intesnsified as Ben started fucking into your ass, and forcing your body to jolt back and forth.

Ben pulled the gun from your clit, and pushed the barrel inside of you. There was no resistance because it was such a small gun, but it was big enough to bring you pleasure. He could even hold onto it, and push it in and out of you while he brushed his thumb up over your clit. He increased his pace into you, loving the sounds coming from your muffled mouth. "You know Kylo, I have to say, you do have good taste." He smirked a little bit, lowering his head down and grazing his teeth over the small of your back.

Your body melted into both men. Your knees were already trembling, struggling to hold you up in place as Ben pleasured both your holes. Your body was already starting to get hot, and slick with sweat. Your mouth twitched a bit, making Kylo's hips jerk up again. The twitching of his cock up on the roof of your mouth, it turned you on.

Ben brought you over the edge within just a few minutes. Your pussy completed exploded around his hand and the gun, soaking him. He growled against your back, and he pulled the gun and his hand from around you. He dropped the gun off to the side upon the bed, and he looked right to Kylo. "There's a knife on the dresser over there. Give it to me."

Your eyes widened at Ben's words, and you looked up to Kylo, half-lidded. You muttered against his cock as he forced his hand up, and he grabbed the large blade from off of the dresser, and handed it to Ben.

Ben gripped the handle tightly, his other hand sliding up your body. He curled his fingers in your hair, and he forced your mouth off of Kylo's cock. He moved your body and his forwards, up further onto Kylo's body. "Fuck his cock." He grabbed onto you, being mindful not to cut you with the blade in his hand. He helped adjust your body down, putting your pussy right onto Kylo's cock beneath you. He felt the pressure of his brothers cock through your ass, and he grunted. "Such an obedient girl when you want to be. If you keep being a good girl, you can get our cocks all you want." It wasn't like Kylo to be so willing to participate in such activities on his own, and it was throwing Ben off, but he wasn't going to address it. Now wasn't the time, nor the place. He still was planning on exacting his revenge, that wouldn't ever not be a thing, but for the mean time, they all had a common enemy, Poe. He'd use Kylo to help lure Poe in, and once Poe was taken care of, he'd do what he needed to do with Kylo. "Fuck him. Buck those hips. Ride him." He pulled the blade up to your neck, pressing it into it. He just barely cut into the skin, blood trickling down from the wound and down over your chest and breasts onto Kylo's body.

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes shimmered with lust, and desire as he watched the blood trickle down. He lifted his head up, and Ben pushed your body down to him. His tongue ran over your fleshy mound, lapping at the red liquid. He moaned in approval, and he sucked your nipple into his mouth, biting down on it gently. He smirked against it when you moaned out loudly. He trailed his tongue around the bud, and then over your chest doing the same thing to the other side.

Ben started fucking into your ass again, forcing your hips to jolt back and forth and you to fuck Kylo's cock. He dragged the blade across your throat, making the wound larger so more blood came down. "Now this is what brothers should be doing. Sharing is caring."

Your head flew back, and you just let both men devour you, and dominant your body. You were giving them the power they were both so hungry for. You were lending it to them. You were still in control. You were still in charge. You wanted this, if you didn't, you wouldn't be letting it happen. This was all part of your plan. Your pussy and ass clamped around both their cocks, another orgasm breaking over you. "FUCK. YES. OH fuck." Your body writhed against the brothers, your eyes slamming shut. Your mind flooded with absolute bliss.

Ben pulled the blade from your neck now that the front of your body was completely covered in your blood. He drew the blade up, running his tongue over it, and he moaned. "I wonder what your organs would taste like." He couldn't help himself. He was curious. He wanted to know. Some day, if he got the chance, he'd find out. He dragged the blade over your back, just teasingly. He didn't cut into the skin. His hips bucked wildly against your ass, chasing his own bliss. He grunted loudly, his seed shooting deep into your ass.

Kylo's mouth was covered in your blood as he ravaged your breasts. He pulled back to take a deep breath, and his own orgasm shot deep into your pussy. His hips threw upwards, pushing further into you. He moaned and groaned, and he fell back down onto the bed, looking up to the ceiling panting. He swiped his tongue out over his lips, cleaning the blood off, and he sighed heavily.

Ben pulled his body from yours, and he pushed you off of Kylo's body, and he climbed off of the bed. "Get cleaned up. We're going to eat dinner as a family. Just us three." His ass cheeks tensed as he walked through the room naked towards the door, dragging the blade over it as he passed through the threshold.

Kylo turned looking to you. He opened his mouth so speak but he saw you raise your finger up and put it against your lips silencing him. He rose a brow into the air, but he stayed silent.

You crawled over to him, and whispered into his ear. "Just trust me."

"If you say so." Kylo rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He didn't know what he believed at this point. He didn't know what side you were on, or if any side. He knew you wanted out of all of this, that was abundantly clear, but how you were going to do that, that wasn't. "You've changed."

"Trauma does that." You pulled your body upwards, scoffing. "Only the strong survive. I need you to do exactly as Ben says from this point on."

The bike reeved as Vic pulled up to the over look of the city. He stopped the bike, and he glanced over his shoulder to Harley.

Harley smiled, and she pulled her body upright, looking out to the view of the city below. "Wow. This is beautiful."

"Yeah." Vic shrugged. He'd seen it a million times. It was the same to him every time. He didn't really appreciate the little things in life. He wasn't here for the view. He was here to get his shit, and bounce. He looked to the side when a black car with tinted windows pulled up. His left hand shoved into his jacket pocket, grabbing onto the gun tucked away. He narrowed his eyes to the back window of the car, and it rolled down just a little bit.

A hooded figure motioned for him to come to him.

Vic sighed, and he pulled his leg off of the bike, and he rose to his feet. "Stay here." He spoke sternly, keeping his hand in his pocket as he approached the car. The window rolled down some more, and Vic pulled his hand up, and shot the hooded figure in the head. He turned, drawing the gun on the driver and shot him too. He glanced back to Harley and then heard a door on the other side of the car open. Before Vic could even do anything, Harley was already off of the bike and chasing after him. He watched as she jumped on the man, and dug his eye balls out with her fingers, and then she sank her teeth into his throat, and pulled it apart. Screams echoed all around, and Vic made his way around the car, staring at the blood covered red head as she rose to her feet. When she turned back to him, he smirked. He stepped to her, raising his hand up, and grabbing the back of her head. He pulled her mouth to his, leaning down and kissed her deeply, blood going into his mouth. When he pulled his mouth back, he stared into her eyes. "That was fucking hot. Get over there." He pushed her towards the back of the car, and he pressed his body to hers. "I want to fuck you."

"Do it." Harley cooed, looking over her shoulder to Vic.

[Vic and Harley's POV later on]

Harley's body pressed into the backpack that Vic had taken from the car. She hadn't gotten to see what was inside of it, but she assumed it had something to do with either drugs, or money. Or guns. She didn't know. Tonight had taken a strange turn, and honestly, it was for the better. Ben would always be her 'master', she'd always be loyal to him, but he wasn't very nice to her. She'd often planned out his murders, gave him ideas, egged him on. Behind every man there was a stronger woman, and she'd been that for a long time with no appreciation in return. She was getting fed up with it. Vic, Vic was being so nice to her, and he actually acted as if he appreciated her company. It was nice. When the bike stopped in front of the curb of his house, she frowned. She didn't want their time to end, not yet. "Do we have to come back so soon?"

Vic rose a brow up, looking back to her. "I got to give this to Ben. It's important. I can take you back out." He climbed off of the bike, and hurried for the door.

Harley sat on the bike, patiently waiting for Vic to return. When he did, she smiled widely. "Yay."

"Let's go for a ride. I want to take you somewhere." Vic climbed back onto the bike, reeving it again, and he took off down the road, Harley grabbing back onto him tightly


	8. Jealousy And Doubts

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. Errrrhhhh smutty...things are getting out of hand mannnnn

The cool breeze coming in from the window, and over the top of your face was what made you wake up. Your eyes fluttered open slowly, and you looked to Kylo who rolled over onto his side. You turned your head, peering over your shoulder to Ben, who was laying on his back, both arms over his chest. You sighed, and you pulled your body upwards. Unlike before when you shared a bed, you weren't trying to be stealthy as you tried to get out.

"Morning, darling." Ben's voice filled the empty, silent space in the room. His golden-honey eyes looked your back up and down, admiringly. "How about some morning head?"

"How about not?" You whipped your head around, and as soon as the words came out, the smile he had faded. You gulped, and you smiled faintly. "I mean, can I at least get up and wake up a bit?"

"No." Ben sat up, and he grabbed your arm firmly. "I was just going to make you suck my cock, but now you're going to fuck me." He tugged your body backwards, and slid his hands down to your waist, and pulling you up onto him. He groaned when your pussy clamped around his cock as soon as he pushed you down onto it. He put right hand up, flat on the middle fo your back shoving your body forwards. "Fuck me like you hate me." He groaned when you started bouncing up and down on him. "Fuck, just like that. Grind your hips,' Again, he grabbed your hips, and he wiggled them from side to side. "Like that."

Kylo woke up to the sounds of you and Ben moaning loudly. His eyes shot open quickly, and he stared at the nightstand, blankly. "Really? I'm trying to sleep."

"Too bad. Rise and shine sunshine." Ben spoke through several grunts. "Fuck baby, that's right. Keep going." He wrapped his arms around you, tugging your body back. He held you close to him, bucking his hips up into you. He pressed his mouth to your ear, and he moaned into it.

"Jesus Christ." You weren't expecting that at all, and his breath sent shudders down your body. Your hands came up, grabbing onto his thighs tightly. "Be..Ben.."

Hearing you moan out Ben's name snapped Kylo out of his grogginess. He shot his body up, and he glared in your direction. "This is absurd. She's not yours."

"She's not yours either. Isn't that right sweetheart?" Ben's tongue flicked out, running over the cartilage as he fucked up into you. He lowered one hand down, grabbing your breast, and the other one coiled around your throat. "Tell him."

"I don't belong to anyone." Your eyes narrowed looking to Kylo. Your bottom lip curled slightly, a moan slipping from your parted lips. "I want to be tied up."

"Later. We've got things to do." Ben lowered his back down, pulling your body down with him. He slid his legs up, forcing your legs to move as well. He pushed his ass up, and fucked you like this. "Cum for me. I know you want to."

Kylo climbed out of bed, muttering under his breath. This was not how he wanted to wake up. He grabbed his clothes, tugging them on slowly. He had a hard time doing anything with a broken wrist on one side, and a broken thumb on the other. It was almost impossible to function normally. "This is bullshit." He sounded far more bitter than he meant to. Ben had taken you for himself, and Kylo, he didn't fucking like it. Not one bit. As he stepped out into the hallway, fully dressed, he heard more moans coming from the other end of the hallway. "Jesus Fucking Christ." He couldn't get away from it. He stomped down the stairs, and made his way to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee up. He slumped down into one of the stools around the island, and he lowered his head down, trying to muster the strength not to lose his shit. He wanted ever so badly to just stab Ben, to just end the whole problem. But, it was still his brother. He had some love for him, and he knew that wouldn't end well for him. How everything was turning out now, nothing seemed like it was going to end well.

Ben watched as Kylo left the room. He didn't pay it any mind. More room for him to do what he was going to do next. He rolled your bodies over, pulling his hands from you, and putting them against your ass. He angled his body up a bit, pushing his cock further into you and fucked you into the mattress from your laying down position.

Your face buried into the sheets as Ben slammed into you from behind. His hands practically covered your ass cheeks they were so big. It felt nice. He pushed your legs together, your pussy tightening around his cock, and your body going into pure bliss mode. Your hands grabbed at the sheets pulling them around.

Ben smirked at your response, and his hips slammed into your ass. He wasn't gentle at all. "Moan my name again." When you didn't oblige, he growled. "Bitch, I said," He was taken over by his desires. He was seeing red again. He snapped a hand up to the back of your neck, and ripped your face up from the sheets. "Moan my name. Let everyone in the house hear you."

Your eyes shut feeling the tightness on your neck from Ben's hand around it. Your mouth parted, whimpers coming from it. You still didn't obey his demands. You chuckled when he grumbled profanities under his breath at your defiance. "What's the matter Benny boy?"

"You test me girl." Ben shoved your face back down, putting his hand over the top of it smothering you into the sheets. His pace didn't falter inside of you once. He felt your heartbeat growing inside of you, knowing he was bringing you closer and closer to the edge. "You're such a naughty little thing. I bet you like this." He grunted again.

Your body spazzed, your pussy gripping so tightly around Ben's cock as you came. You screamed into the sheets, saliva spewing against them as you did. Your back arched up, your ass pushing into Ben's body through the aftermath of your bliss. When he didn't release your head, you started to panic. Your hands thrashed around, trying to reach back for him.

Ben's eyes shut, his mind going to a dark place. He kept his hand placed onto the top of your head as he fucked into you still. Images of cutting you into pieces flashed through his mind. Fucking you while the life slipped from you. He leaned his head back, his hot seed pouring out into you. His pace slowed, and he let out a long sigh when he stopped. "FUCKING HELL. What a good way to start the morning." He finally pulled his hand from you, peering down at your motionless body. He rose a brow into the air. "Darling..." He pulled himself away from you, and he scowled. "Don't fuck around." He lowered his feet down to the floor, rising upwards. He stepped to the side of the bed, and he pushed your body over. He stared blankly, and he sighed. "Well, one less problem to worry about." He shrugged, a smile crossing over his freckle kissed face. He spun on his heels, and he gathered his clothes, and dressed himself. He took one last glance to you, still seeing no movements or breaths. He made his way out of the room, and downstairs to where Kylo was mindlessly sipping away at his coffee. He slapped his hand onto his back just as soon as he'd taken a sip, making him spit it out. "Today's a good day." He poured himself a glass, and he leaned up against the counter.

Kylo rotated in his chair, looking to Ben, wiping the coffee from off of his chin. "Where's Y/N?" He looked around, and he frowned.

"Yeah, well, about that..." Ben paused for a minute. "She's-"

"I'm fine. No thanks to you." When the life came back to you, you shot up from the bed, gasping desperately for air. Your brain pounded from the lack of oxygen, and you were slightly light headed. However, your anger took over you, and you shot up from the bed. You dressed yourself, and made your way down stairs.

"Oh, goody! You didn't die!" Ben took a sip from his cup, swallowed, and smirked. He was far too casual.

"WHAT?" Kylo shot up from the stool, glaring at Ben. "What the fuck do you mean? What happened?" He snapped his head in your direction. "What did he do?"

"I fucked her into the mattress." Ben shrugged, not understanding why Kylo was throwing a temper tantrum. "I may or may not have suffocated her." His eyes shifted from one side to the other. "Possibly may have just left her there."

"Don't worry about it. Water under the bridge. I'm fine. That's all that matters." Honestly, you were just racking up the marks against Ben. This counted as two. You stepped past Kylo, ignoring the look of concern upon his face. You knew it wasn't real. There was no way that it could be. He didn't give a shit about you. You poured yourself a glass of coffee, and all of your attention was drawn up to the ceiling when you heard a loud scream of pleasure from Harley. You chuckled softly, sipping at your coffee. "Guess they woke up horny too."

"It's not uncommon for her." Ben rolled his eyes. He sounded distasteful about it. He liked Harley, but that likeness only stretched so far. He kept her around because she did as she was told without question. She was insane, and it helped him as far as mutilating people went. She had good ideas, she was a strong willed, thick skulled woman. But that was as far as their relationship went. He listened to her every once in awhile. She was loyal. He needed that in his life when he first met her, but as the years passed, their relationship grew tense, awkward almost. It was strained from Ben's constant desire to get his revenge on Kylo. Harley called it 'childish and immature'. He obviously didn't let that effect his mindset, but it was getting old hearing the same thing from her mouth. This whole thing with her and Vic, it was a relief. It gave him time to think without her constant babbling or idea throwing around. It was peaceful even. No, he didn't appreciate her. He didn't care for her. Not in the way she wanted him to. She felt for him, probably even loved him, but he didn't have the time, nor the desire to share the same feelings back. He couldn't. He had the capacity for one emotion, and one only, hatred.

[POVS LATER ON]

Kylo stepped into the waiting room, and he looked to Hux's desk, and he frowned when Hux wasn't there to smile and greet him. He felt his heart sink into his stomach. He took a moment to himself, trying to rid himself of the awkward emotion he was feeling right now. He wasn't usually one to feel sadness, or disappointment, but Hux and him had a bond that had been something he'd grown to appreciate, and the fact that he was dead now, kind of struck a nerve with him.

Ben put his hand onto Kylo's head, pushing it around a bit. "Cheer up big brother. Life is good." He had a cheery demeanor, and honestly, he didn't know why. He just felt good. Probably from the good sex first thing. He turned to look at Harley as she and Vic flirted their way into the waiting room. He rolled his eyes. "Keep it in your pants, and get the fuck to work Harley, darling." He emphasized the word 'darling' as if using it to degrade her.

"You know, I've about had it with the way you treat me Ben. I'm really getting sick of it. Vic is good to me. He treats me like the fucking lady I am." Harley stepped to Ben, puffing her chest out.

Vic sighed. "Harley,-" Before he even got to start his sentence, Harley ripped a pocket knife from her pants, and pushed it up against Ben's throat. He lowered his head down, knowing damn well that wasn't a good idea.

Ben stared down at the red head, pushing his throat firmly against the blade, drawing blood. The look of shock that rushed over Harley's face made him smirk. "Stupid girl." He brought his hand up, cupping it around her wrist, and pulling her hand back. "If you're going to try to kill me, you need to do it like this." He pulled her hand with the blade towards his heart, and he felt he pull back a bit. "What? Now you don't want to. COME ON!" He snapped her hand forwards, and she released the blade.

Kylo scoffed. "Enough, you're acting like children. We need to get ready. I've got my first appointment soon."

Harley stared into Ben's golden-emerald eyes with fear in her own. She whimpered when he shoved her hand back, and he whispered.

"Try to kill me again and I'll cut your limbs off one by one, and make you eat them." Ben straightened his body back out, and he cleared his throat. He wiped the blood from his throat, sneering. "If we're going to pull this off, we need to get one thing straight, our stories. Your clients are going to be confused why there's two of us in the office. The story is, I'm your brother whos interning to be a Psychologist. I'm here to get my hours, and I'm under the law to keep client/doctor confidentiality. If we're going to convince Poe that we don't know he's onto us, we need to get our shit together. Which means," He spun around, looking to Vic. "You go to your office, and you fucking stay here." He turned to look at Harley as he finished his sentence. "We are professionals. Let's act like it."

"Kylo," You stepped to Kylo's side, whispering. "Who cleaned up Hux's body? And Devin's?"

"There was another body?" Kylo sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. He didn't know why he'd been surprised by that. Of course Ben had killed more than one person. He should have known. "Where?"

You led him into his office, and pointed to the very spot Devin's body had been laying last. "There. There's no blood anywhere. Poe said that he knew I was there when Hux died. So that means, he also knows about Devin. We are fucked. We have to stop Ben."

"Are you talking about me again?" Ben stepped into the room, looking to you and Kylo. He could see just from the looks across both your faces, you must have been talking about something you shouldn't have been. "You're wondering what happened to the bodies aren't you?"

The door creaked open, and it drew everyone's attention to it. The latino man known as Poe stepped into the waiting room, looking Harley over behind the counter, and he smiled. "Hello, I'm here to talk to," He paused seeing Ben peer out from the office. "Ben."

Ben's brows knitted together, and his amusement faded the very second his eyes met Poes. "Mr.Dameron, please, do come in." He stepped backwards, and he waved his hand at the man.

Harley's eyes darted between Poe and Ben. She swallowed hard, feeling the tension in the air thicken as the two men stepped to one another. She lowered herself down into Hux's seat, and she just watched as the events unfolded before her eyes. She had to admire how handsome Poe was, for an FBI agent. It didn't make sense to her that he'd be here though. Why would he risk coming here knowing damn well he was walking right into the shark tank. She was intrigued.

Kylo and you exchanged glances, and Kylo narrowed his eyes. He spoke softly. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know." You hurried out of the office, stepping around Ben to get a clearer view of Poe. Your eyes trailed down his long dark brown trenchcoat, seeing his hands shoved into the long pockets. A small bulge on the left side. You automatically assumed he had a gun.

"Hello Y/N. How are you this lovely morning?" Poe's tone was bland, bored even. "I'm not here to stir the shit pot. I'm here to make an offer. I'm sure you already know that I know. I know everything, and the FBI wants all of you bad. They're not going to stop until we have you in custody. I'm here to compromise with you. Give me one of you, and we'll let the others go. I am starting to get heat from not being able to pin one of you. I will say, you're skilled in making sure there's no evidence, or not enough to come after you." He pulled his hands from his pockets, holding onto an envelope in his hand where the bulge had been. He held it out in front of him to Ben. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and he leaned to the side, looking right to Kylo. "I couldn't sit here knowing that I put this young lady in danger by trying to get her to lead you into a trap. Help me, and I'll help you. It doesn't matter who you choose, we'll put all charges on them. Let me know before the night's over. That envelope holds all the terms and conditions upon you turning yourself in." He bowed his head at you, and winked. He spun on his heels, and he started for the door. "Offer expires at midnight." With that, he took his leave.

Ben glanced down at the envelope in his hand, and he shredded it into pieces. "This cocky mother fucker. He thinks I'm just going to turn myself in? Fucking dumbass pig." He twisted his body around, looking right to you. "Why do I feel like this has something to do with you? You're pathetic attempt to try and sweeten up a deal? I'm not falling for this shit. No one is going anywhere. We'll fucking go down guns blazing if we have to."

"Why didn't you just kill him right there?" Harley scoffed, leaning back in the chair. She tensed when Ben shot her a deadly stare.

"Oh, huh, I wonder why? Perhaps he was wearing a wire? Or he was being tracked? Perhaps there's fucking several undercovers outside making sure that he walks out of here. Huh? No. Your tiny little mind can't wrap around those things. Stupid bitch." Ben spat coldly, pushing past Kylo and into his office. He paced back and forth in the room, muttering under his breath.

You looked to Kylo and you smirked. Ben was coming undone. His cool, calm demeanor was starting to shatter around him, and he was going to snap. He'd do something to get himself caught. You just had a feeling about it. This was planned. Before you left that underground hideout, you told Poe that him showing up to the office would make the boys spiral out of control. It was one thing for you to say that the FBI were on their asses, but for them to see it and hear it for themselves, it made your words their reality. This feeling you had was intoxicating. You tipped your head up, and you sauntered back into Kylo's office, watching Ben pace back and forth talking to himself. "You're coming undone Ben. Look at you. Why don't you just give up now? Turn yourself in."

Ben stopped abruptly, and he stomped over to you. He grabbed your throat, lifting you up off of the floor, and slamming you high up onto the wall. He dangled you there, tipping his head to the side. "You fucking planned this didn't you? You sneaky little shit." He let out a nervous chuckle. "I have to give you credit. You're smart, but I'm more cunning. You know where that hideout is don't you?" He could see by the glint in your eyes that you did. He slowly lowered you back to your feet, but he kept his hand around your throat.

Kylo stepped into his office, and he narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Ben,"

"You're going to take us there. They want to play fucking games...We'll bring the games to them." Ben snapped his hand back, twisting around and storming over to Kylo's desk, grabbing the bottle from under it. He popped the top off, and he took a swig. "Yup, that's what we'll do. We'll bring the fucking war to their door."

"You're insane. You really think that's a good idea? They'll kill us before we even get inside." You rubbed your throat, and looked to Ben as if he'd just said the dumbest thing in the world. You stiffened your body out, taking a step out with your foot. "That's not going to work Ben."

Ben slowly stepped around Kylo's desk, the bottle swaying at his side. He rubbed his thumb over the top of it, and he cocked his head to the side. "It will if you fucking help us, and not spill the beans on our plan. You'll lure Poe to the door, get him to think you need help, and we'll ambush him. We'll infiltrate the base, and we'll kill them fucking all. But," He looked to Kylo briefly, and then back to you. "You need to do everything I tell you to do."

The door creaked open again, and Harley looked up to the doorway, half hoping it was Vic that came to see her. It wasn't. It was a young couple, a long black haired woman with bright green eyes, and pale skin, she was shorter than her boyfriend. She was holding onto his hand like her life depended on it. It was cute. Harley smiled widely. "Hello, welcome to Dr.Ren's office, what can I do for you two?" She looked at the male, taking in his scrawny form, and his scruffy untamed wild mess of a hair. He looked as if he hadn't showered in a few days. He looked stressed.

The male spoke softly, his voice deep. "We need to see Dr.Ren. Is he in?"

"For what?" Harley didn't have the patience to be a receptionist. She was already annoyed with his voice and his cryptic choice of words. "KYLO!"

"We'll discuss this later." Kylo turned away from Ben and you, and he stepped to the doorway. "Ah, come in please." He looked back to Ben, and motioned for him to go sit down. He looked to you, and he sighed. "Don't worry about it right now." He watched as the couple sheepishly came into the room. He also took note of their appearances, and he rose a brow. "What seems to be-"

Ben smashed the bottle against the table, the amber liquid splattering across the desk and all over the floor. Glass shattered to the floor, and he stormed around the desk, approaching the male. He shoved the broken end of the bottle into his neck, pulled it back and did it again. Blood spewed out all over him, and the woman let out an ear shattering screech, taking a step back towards the door.

"OH MY GOD!" The woman cupped her hands to her face, tears steaming down her cheeks. Pure horror spreading across her face. As she backed up for the doorway, you were right there. It was either let her go and tell everyone Ben killed again, or stop her. You stepped behind her, stopping her from moving, and you wrapped an arm around her neck, and pushed her head to the side with your other hand. The way her neck snapped, and it hummed in your ears, sent a chill down your body. You dropped her lifeless body to the floor with a thud, and just stared down at her. You hadn't even thought about it, you just reacted. Your heart slammed against your chest as you looked the woman's dead body over. "I..."

Kylo's mouth fell open. "What the fuck? This is your fault." He looked to Ben who just stood there laughing. "You did this to her."

"No dear brother, she did that on her own. I'd like to be able to take credit for her murdering that bitch, but I can't." Ben wiped his bloody hands off on his black shirt. He stepped to you, putting his hand up to your chin. He pushed your head up, and he saw the tears in the corners of your eyes. "No, don't cry. I saw the look in your eyes when you realized you'd taken her life. You felt the power you had. You felt that tingle. I know you did." He stepped you backwards up against the wall again. "That's how it feels every time. It feels even better when you kill them slowly. Finish him off." He pointed to the man bleeding out on the floor. "Do it."

You slowly stepped forwards, Ben stepping aside. You cautiously walked over to the man, who was trying to hard to hold his hand to his throat to stop the bleeding. You crouched down, and reached for his hand. His head turned, and his eyes dripped with tears as he stared up at you begging you not to kill him and to help him. You tuned his words out, and you pulled on his body putting him onto his back. You straddled his waist, and you swallowed hard as your eyes locked into his. You could already see the life dimming in them. A sick sense of amusement rushed through you.

"Y/N, don't. There's no coming back from this if you do this." Kylo tried to argue his case, but you weren't listening to him. He shook his head, and he jumped when your hands came up, your fingers digging into the wounds and grabbing around his esophagus, and ripping it straight out of him. His eyes widened, and he shifted from foot to foot. 'Son of a fucking bitch. My brother's turned her into a killer. Fucking christ.' That's what he wanted to do. A jealous rage rushed through him, and he growled. "You fucking piece of shit." He lunged towards Ben, punching him right in the stomach.

Ben doubled over at the unexpected pain that rushed from him. He was winded. He looked up to Kylo, and he swiped his hand out, grabbing his broken wrist, and twisting it again. Kylo let out a holler, and Ben chuckled, straightening up. He turned Kylo's body around, and he pinned his arm up around his throat, strangling himself. He put his mouth to his ear, and tsk'd him. "Nice try, but you can barely function, let alone fight me. Accept it. I did what you couldn't do. I know this is what you wanted to get her to do, but you couldn't. You were too weak. I didn't even have to do anything really. She wanted to do this. Look at her." He forced Kylo's head in your direction. "Look how fucking beautiful she looks holding that guys throat. It's making me hard." He pushed Kylo away from him, and he sighed.

Harley stood in the doorway, pure anger, and jealousy washing over her. Her mind instantly flooded with hatred for you. Ben never let her kill people just for fun. He always had to pick and choose for her. Not like Vic. Ben was starting to get on her nerves. She was finally starting to second guess her choices in her loyalty to him. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why the fuck does she get to kill and play with the body? I've given you everything, all of me, and you pick this fucking random girl?" She balled her hands into fists at her sides. "Fuck all of you. I'm not going down with any of you. This is utter bullshit." She rushed towards you, leaping onto you, and rolling your body off of the dead man. She grabbed your throat, squeezing as hard as she could. She yelped when you whipped the mans esophagus around, it smacking her on the cheek. "Nasty bitch."

You smirked, and tossed it to the side. You grabbed onto her wrists, and pulled them under, and then up, forcing her to release you from the ankle you had them in. You forced your body up off the floor, and you shoved her onto her back. You scattered to your feet, and you stepped to her. You pulled your foot back, and kicked her in the ribs, not once, but twice. She rolled over, holding onto her side, and groaning. You crouched down, and you grabbed a handful of her hair, dragging her body across the floor. You stopped at Ben's feet, releasing her. You looked right into his eyes. "Deal with her, or I will."

Ben laughed darkly. "Goddamn, you got your ass kicked. Now, Harley, pudding, please behave."

"You'll be fucking sorry." Harley got up onto her feet, and she limped out of the office in search of Vic.

Kylo's was dumbfounded by the whole thing. He had no idea what he was going to do now. Ben had corrupted you, and it was too late for him to do anything about it. He also saw the look of pleasure in your eyes and over your face. You did like it. He scoffed. "Now we have this mess to clean up before the FBI fucking comes back."

"I'll call some people." Ben smirked, and he grabbed your waist. "That was hot."

"I'm turned on now." You spoke matter of factly, almost uncaring about how you felt about murdering two people. You didn't care. There was not a single shred of remorse in your body. In fact, you felt as if you were vibrating with sexual desire and tension. You turned your body to Ben, and you pressed up against him. "Fuck me."

"Oh my. It seems I've created a little monster haven't i?" Ben smiled at you, utterly pleased with himself. He heard Kylo scoff. "Funny thing isn't it? You spent so long trying to get her to break just so you could mold her the way you wanted to, and you failed. Yet, I come along, and do the very thing you couldn't. Now she's begging me to fuck her. How's that make you feel brother? Do you feel defeated?" He was amused with this. You were doing exactly what he wanted you to do. He didn't regard the fact that you might be doing this on purpose to fuck with him. He didn't give you that much credit. It wasn't even a thought that crossed his mind. "Come baby, I'll give you what you need." He pulled you over to the desk, pushing you down onto it, and tugging your pants down. He undid his pants, and he pushed his cock into you without warning. He started a pace, grabbing onto your hips, and moaning loudly.

Kylo was over it all. Ben needed to be stopped once and for all. He started for the door, and when Ben called to him, he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "I'll be back." He needed to get help. If you were on Ben's side now, which he had no idea anymore, then he needed to find someone that wanted to stop Ben just as much as he did.

[Poes POV]

The phone rang in his pocket, and Poe smirked reaching for it. "Hello?"

"It's Dr.Ren, I got your number off of the paper. Can we meet?"

"We can. Is it just you?" Poe's brows knitted together.

"It's just me. Meet me at the park on 5th and 29th. I'm almost there now."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Poe hung the phone up, shoving it into his pocket. He looked up to his coworkers, and he smiled accomplished. "I knew my letter would appeal to one of them. If I know those brothers, and I do, they're more than willing to pit against one another, and throw each other under the bus. I'll be back. Keep the tracker up on my phone." He reached under his shirt pulling out the wires from before off.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep those one?" The same male that had brought you clothes asked through his masked face. He straightened his body out, tipping his head to the side.

"It'll be fine. Dr.Ren isn't the threat here. It's Ben. I don't want to chance him finding out that I'm wired. I want to start this off on a good platform. I want to gain his trust." Poe made his way out of the facility, and hurried to the park as fast as he could. He pulled up along the curbside, looking to see Kylo sitting upon the nearest bench. He sighed, and he got out of the car, approaching Kylo with utter caution. "Dr.Ren."

Kylo shot up from the bench, and he looked right to Poe. He shifted a bit, and he cleared his throat. "I'm ready to discuss the capture of my brother."

[Harley and Vic's POV]

Harley slammed her hand upon Vic's office door hard. When he opened it, she pushed past him, crossing her arms over her chest, and pouting at him. "That fucking little bitch." She winced in pain, as her ribs tightened a bit.

Vic blinked at Harley. "What is wrong with you? What happened? You're hurt. Here, let me see." He stepped to her, grabbing her shirt and lifting it up to see her bruised pushed in ribs. "You've got a broken rib. Maybe two. Let me wrap it up." He let her shirt fall back down. "I've got some bandages in my closet."

"Don't bother. I'm just going to get more hurt. I'm going to kill Y/N." Harley shook her head violently.

"What did she do?"

"She fucking killed someone,..no, two people and Ben just let her. He never lets me kill anyone for fun. He just let her, and now he's probably fucking her brains out right now. It's not fucking fair. I've done so much for him, and he treats me like shit." Harley held back the sobs that wanted to come from her throat. "I love him, and he hates me."

"You don't love him." Vic scoffed. "You're infatuated with him. There's a difference. You saw something in him you needed, as he did you. You both used one another to get through, and now that he's found someone else to fulfill his new needs, he no longer needs you." He hooked his thumbs into his pockets, and tipped backwards a bit. He felt bad for Harley, truly. She seemed like a nice enough girl who got caught up in the wrong crowd. "If you really want to get pay back, don't let it bother you. Pretend like he doesn't even exist. He gets a sick kick out of your anger, knowing that he's getting into your head is what helps keep Ben alive. He strives for those reactions. Don't give him one, and it'll be an even sweeter victory for you in the end. It'll drive him insane. Be happy. Be strong."

Harley looked to Vic with hopeful eyes. "You sure that'll work?"

"I am a man of the mind. I know these things. Now, let me take care of that for you, huh?"

[Y/N and BENS POV]

"Would you kill again for me darling? Would you kill with me?" Ben whispered through his grunts, losing himself in his pleasure. His hands slid up and down your sides, taking a note of how your body was shuddering as he did.

"Yes." Your chin thudded against the table as Ben fucked you into the side of the desk. Your hands tightened around the edges of the desk, holding you in place. "I would." The words just poured from your lips like honey out of a jar, sticky with lust, and desire. You'd been consumed with how good killing made you feel, drowned in the power it brought you. If there'd been any hope for redemption of your soul it was lost entirely the second you stepped to the woman and blocked it from leaving the room. You'd been searching for a way to take control over Ben and Kylo, and from Kylo's reaction to your murdering, you had him where you wanted. As for Ben, he sounded as if he was pleading you to kill again, and with him. If it meant manipulating him to do your bidding in the end, then you'd go with it. There were no clear rules or guidelines in how life was supposed to go anymore. The very second you stepped foot into Kylo's office the first day, those lines were blurred. He spent so long trying to bend you, to break you, and when you snapped, he'd left you to your own devices. He'd abandoned you when you needed him most, and now you were returning the favor.

"Will you eat their hearts and livers? Will you enjoy it?" Ben slapped both of your cheeks, making your body jerk underneath him. He smirked when you moaned out. "Will you relish in the decadence of your kill? Will you drink their blood as if it were wine? Will you let me fuck you and think about the kill over and over again like I do?" Unbeknownst to him, he'd just given you a card to play. He felt your pussy gripping around him tighter, and he lowered his head down. "Will you?"

"If that's what you want." You were saying what you thought he wanted to hear from you. Anything to get him wrapped around your finger. You gasped when he smacked your cheek. Your head turned, looking behind you, and up to his face. He looked angry. "I said yes."

"You said it because that's what you thought I wanted to hear." Ben snapped back, his pace quickening. He slammed the head of his cock against your cervix hard. "Be honest, will you?" He slapped your cheek again, feeling your body start to spaz.

"Yes!" You moaned you, pressing your face down onto the desk as your orgasm broke over you. Your legs quaked, and shook, your pussy spazzing around Ben's cock still pumping into you. "I will!"

"Good girl." Ben thrusted into you, shooting his seed into your core. He stopped almost immediately after, looking you face over. "Very good. You know," He drew his hips back, his cock pulling from you. He stepped back, lowering himself down into Kylo's leather chair. "Kylo's really upset with you." He brought his hand up, resting his chin on it, and tipping off to the side.

"I know." You pulled your body off of the desk, and turned to face Ben. You put yourself back together, and you sighed. "I know he is. The thing is though, Kylo's the one who ruined my life to begin with. I'm just giving him a dose of what he dished out." You shrugged. "Harley's mad at you, and me."

"Ahhh, yes." Ben cooed softly. "Indeed the little devil is. She'll try and kill you again, you know that right?"

"Let her. I don't care. I'll kill her like I did those people." You spat at the thought. "I'm not scared of her."

"Quite so." Ben lowered his hand down, rising back to his feet. He did his pants back up, and he put two fingers under your chin. "Such a brave girl aren't you?"

"I am now."


	9. Strange Turn of Events

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. There's no smut, sorry, but there will be in the next chapter. Hehe. Things have taken a wild turn. 

"I'll do it." Kylo spat confidently. "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. My brother needs to be stopped. You sure you can get me immunity in this, and for Y/N?"

Poe sighed, nodding. "She's a victim in this." Poe was completely unaware of the things you'd done recently. He truly though you'd just gotten tangled up with the wrong crowd, and his big heart just wanted to save you from the chaos. He had no clue how fucked mentally you were. He was going to find out very soon though.

Kylo pursed his lips together. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the fact that it had to come down to him turning his back on Ben, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't stop Ben himself, and he was pulling you down into the dark pit with him. He was regretting his decision to throw you into the asylum, but at the time, there was no other way. He surely wasn't going to take the blame for the things that had been done. Hence the reason he was here, cooperating with the FBI. Self-preservation. Perhaps it was selfish, who knew. Who cared? He rose from the bench, a brisk breeze making his hair billow around his freckled face. "Ben's pulling her down into the darkness with him. I won't allow that. As her psychologist, he's toxic, and he's making her toxic."

"Your methods and morals aren't sweet either Kylo. I know about all the different things you've done to patients. Lucky for you, Ben's a higher priority." Poe spoke matter of factly. It was the truth. Kyo wasn't as big of a threat to society as Ben was. To say the least, Kylo was an amateur compared to Ben. He joined Kylo in standing up, taking a look around the hustle and bustle in the park around them. The sounds of children laughing as they played on the jungle gym echoed around him. "Someone's got to bring justice for the families that have lost loved ones. I can't have a maniac running around my city, cutting people up into angels. Does he actually eat their hearts and livers?"

Poe's words made Kylo dry heave at the thought. He turned his head, his golden-honey eyes filling with a distaste. "He does." He shuddered slightly.

"That's just fucked." Poe shook his head. "Who does that shit?" He sighed heavily. "So I'm going to give you this cell phone. It links directly to my personal cell. Once it's done let me know. Also," He slid his hand into the pocket of his brown leather jacket, and he slipped Kylo a pre-packaged syringe, and small glass vile with some tranquilizer in it. "Here."

Kylo took the items from Poe, quickly hiding them away into his pocket. He took the phone Poe handed him next, and he rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'll be in touch."

"And Kylo," Poe called to Kylo as he started to walk away. "Don't hesitate. He won't hesitate to kill you if he knows what you're up to."

"I know."

[Harley and Vic's POV]

Harley's body tensed as Vic wrapped the bandages around her rips, pulling them tight so they stayed in place. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Ow."

"Sorry." Vic whispered, looking to her pained face. "I got to make sure it holds them in place. You're going to have to take it easy for a few days. You know that right?" He tied off the end, and he straightened his body out. "How about you go to my house, and get washed up and rest?" He reached into the back pocket of his pants, tugging out his keys. "I'll be out of work in a few hours. I've just got to finish some things up." He handed her the keys, smiling faintly.

Harley unraveled her hand, and took the keys from the short blond haired male. Her eyes shimmered into his, thanking him. Her lips parted a bit, and she tipped her head to the side. "There's one thing I have to do first." She stepped past him, making her way towards the door.

Vic rose a brow into the air. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't baby her. She was her own person, and the last thing he wanted to do was have another pissed off female causing chaos around. He let her exit the room, and he made his way around his desk, getting back to typing away at the keyboard.

Harley walked with purpose as she strolled down the completely white hallway. She got to Kylo's door, and she paused, taking a deep breath inwards. She reached for the door handle, and she pushed it open. "LUCY, MOMMY'S HOME." She swung the keys around in her hand, and she stormed through the waiting room, and to Kylo's office. She stepped over the woman's body, and she looked right at you being eaten out by Ben on top of the desk.

Your head turned, your face flushing when you saw Harley making her way over to you. You ducked down, forcing Ben's head out from between your legs. You shot up to your feet, and you pivoted your body looking right to the red head. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You." Harley retorted, raising her hand with the keys in them up. "I don't fucking like you. You've taken the only man I've ever loved from me. Without even fucking trying. Do you have any idea how painful it is to not be loved back by the person you'd give the world to?" Her lips quivered with anger.

Ben wiped his lips, looking back and forth between the two of you. "Is this going to be another cat fight?" He sounded far too amused with this. He stepped back, forcing the computer chair back as he did. He plopped down into it, leaning off to the side.

You slowly walked around the desk, and your head tilted off to the side. "You really want to get your ass kicked?" Your hands came up, positioning yourself into a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

Harley rushed towards you, pushing off the back of her heels, and lunging right for you. She swung her hand holding the keys in them right at you. She growled when you ducked, and she jumped to the side avoiding your fist coming right towards her already fucked up ribs. A jolt of pain rushed through her. She snapped her wrist back, grazing the end of the keys across the side of your throat, and she gasped when you brought your foot up, scraping your heel over her shin. "Bitch."

"Skank."

"Cunt."

"Worthless whore." You smirked when she frowned. "Struck a nerve." You twisted your body around, your hand flying through the air, and hitting her right in the temple. She fell to the ground, and you stepped right to her. Her hand came up, wrapping around your ankle, and tugging you down to your ass. You landed hard, the wind being knocked out of you. "That was a dirty move."

"Not as dirty as this." Harley rolled her body to the side, punching you in the groin with the keys sticking out. She chuckled darkly when you cried out in agony. She shot to her feet, and she pressed her heel into the top of your neck, grinding it around. She stared down at you, and she narrowed her eyes. "You're the worthless slut. You think for a second Ben cares about you? You think Kylo cares about you? You're just a toy to the both of them. As I am. You're nothing to them. Once they're bored, they'll leave you, again."

Harley's words hit you hard. She was right. You sneered, reaching for her ankle, and twisting it around. Her body flipped around in the air, and she landed onto her stomach. You ripped your body off of the floor, your throat clenching. You climbed up over her body, and your hands tangled into her hair, tugging her head up. You punched her right in the side of the face, blood spewing from her lips. "Least I haven't been replaced like you have."

Harley spit out the mouthful of blood, and she wiggled around trying to get out from underneath you. She reached for the broken piece of the glass bottle, and she managed to slip her fingers around it. She tugged it from the ground, and shot her hand around, hitting you in the side. When she felt you release her, she crawled out from under you, forcing you off of the top of her. She scattered to her feet, and she cleared her throat.

"Mother fucker." Your hand came up, tugging the glass from your side, and held it in your hand, blood dripping down from it onto the floor. Your face paled, your eyes looking Harley over with a blood lust in them now.

Harley saw the darkness in you, and she rushed out of the room as fast as she could. She didn't want to die. She just wanted to hurt you, to let you know that you weren't anything to either of those boys. She got her point across. She sped out of the office, and down the hallway, making headway for Vic's house. She was going to lay low right now. She'd have her time to shine. She'd wait. At this point, it'd just be a matter of time before your bullshit caught up with you. She'd be the one to have the last laugh.

"Well that was eventful." Ben scoffed, spinning around in the computer chair. When he turned all the way around, he heard the door open out in the waiting room. His attention drew to the doorway, and he smirked when his 'cleaning' crew stepped into the room. "Heeeeellllooooo..This...make it disappear. You," He stood up, and he made his way over to you. He snatched the glass bottle from your hands. "We need to get you cleaned up." He dropped the bottle to the ground, and he tugged out of of the office.

As soon as you and Ben stepped out of the building and into the busy streets, Kylo was standing right there, staring at the both of you. Your hand snapped from Ben's grasp, and you looked to Kylo, smiling. "Where did you go?"

"Doesn't matter. You're bleeding." Kylo pointed to your side, seeing the blood seeping through your clothes. "Do I even want to know what happened while I was gone?"

Ben closed the space between him and Kylo and he bent down, smelling him. He shot his hand up, wrapping it around his brothers throat. "You smell like scum." His tone was harsh, bitter, cruel. His words seeped with venom. "You smell like that FBI agent. What have you done?" His other hand came up, slipping under Kylo's shirt, and tugging it up. His golden-honey eyes trailed over his brothers stomach, searching for wires. He turned him around, tugging his shirt up on his back. When he didn't see any wires, he sighed in relief. "What's in your pockets?"

"None of your business." Kylo spat, gasping against Ben's hand around his throat. As Ben was about to invade Kylo's personal space, you spoke up.

"Ben, I really got to get cleaned up before someone sees me all bloody."

Ben's head turned to you, and he sighed. He looked back to Kylo, putting his mouth to his ear. "I'm onto you big brother." He uncoiled his fingers, shoving Kylo away from him. "Fine, let's go. Don't want you fucking bleeding out everywhere." He snatched your arm, gripping it hard as he pulled you down the street towards where his car was parked.

Kylo slowly walked behind you and Ben, climbing inside of the car. He stayed silent as Ben drove through the city. He slipped his hand into his pocket, gently tugging the packaging of the syringe apart, and he pulled it out, just enough to glance down and see what he was doing. He moved quickly, pushing the tip of the syringe into the top of the glass vile where the rubber was, and he drew the clear liquid into the tube, and he looked up to Ben in front of him. He shot his hand up, shoving the needle into the side of his neck and calling out to you. "Take the wheel."

Your eyes widened, and you grabbed onto the wheel. The car weaved from side to side before you'd taken control. Ben's body flailed around, and then went motionless. His foot came off of the gas pedal, and the car slowed as it came up to the stop light.

Kylo reached for Ben's shoulders, tugging his body into the backseat. "Get in the drivers seat." He shoved Ben onto the seat, glaring down at him. "Sorry brother."

"What did you do to him Kylo?" You jumped into the drivers seat, pressing onto the gas pedal as the light turned green. You glanced upwards to the mirror looking into the backseat at Kylo, and Ben's passed out body.

"Tranquilizer." Kylo sighed. "Poe wanted me to. I've got to call him. We're going to meet him. I made a deal with him. We're both off of the hook." He hurriedly reached for the phone in his pocket, and he dialed the only number on the phone. He put the phone to his ear, and he spoke sternly. "It's done. Where should we meet you?"

"Perfect. Meet me at this address." Poe read off the address, and he hung the phone up. "Let's go." He looked to the driver of his undercover car, and the car sped off down the street. 

Kylo stayed in the back seat as you sped through the city. When you pulled into the empty parking lot of an abandoned building, Kylo's face flushed of call color. "This doesn't feel right." 

"Kylo, what did you fucking do? What deal did you make with Poe?" You put the car into Park, and you turned your head glancing over the seat. "Why are we in the middle of no where? This feels like a set up." 

"I have to say, I agree. Let's get out of here. I changed my mind." Kylo motioned for you to take off.

Your threw the shifter into D, and stepped down onto the gas pedal, tugging the wheel hard. You whipped around the parking lot back towards the service road which used to be a driveway. As you sped down it, you saw a convoy of big SUVS headed in your direction. Your foot slid over to the brake, and the car halted to a stop. "Uh, Kylo...we got company." 

Kylo's golden-emerald eyes peered out of the front view windshield, and he scoffed. "Back up." You shoved the shifter into R, and he directed you backwards. That was a mistake. SUVS appeared behind you in the opposite direction. "Stop." 

You pressed on the break. Your eyes darted from the front to the back as the SUVs swarmed around the car. You sucked at the inside of your cheek, and your heart throbbed against your sternum. "Kylo..." 

"Just stay here." Kylo spoke sternly, and he climbed over the top of Ben, and he shoved the door open. As he stepped out, FBI agents all geared and gunned up rushed out of their vehicles, and pointed their guns at him. Kylo's hands flew up into the air. "Where's Poe?" 

"Lower your weapons boys." Poe stepped out from around the barrier of armed FBI agents, and towards Kylo. "Where is he?" 

Your eyes narrowed onto Poe as he stood right in front of the car. You couldn't hear what they were saying and you were trying to read their lips, but you couldn't. You peered into the backseat at Ben's passed out body, and you pursed your lips together. Something about this didn't feel right. It felt like a set up, a fucking total obvious trap. 

Ben's eyes shot open, and he pulled his body up. He wrapped his arm around your throat, whispering into your ear. "Fucking traitors. The lot of you. Now, be a good girl and get me my gun out of the glove compartment will you? Don't try any funny shit either, I'll snap your neck." He pulled his arm back and tangled his fingers into your hair, shoving your head forwards. 

You swallowed hard, and leaned down reaching for the glove compartment. You tugged it open, sliding your hand inside and drawing the pistol out. You slowly handed it over, and you whimpered when he released your hair, and replaced it with the gun to the back of your head. "What? You're going to kill me?" 

"Only if you don't do as I fucking say. Get out of the car, slowly." Ben spat, sliding his body across the back seat to the door. He opened it, and he waited for you to climb out of the car. He put the gun back to the back of your head, and he looked the area over, taking count of how many people with guns there were. 12. He scoffed, and he ushered your forwards around the front of the car to where Poe and Kylo were.

Poe's head snapped in Ben and yours direction. "I thought you said he was tranq'd?" 

Kylo's mouth fell open. "He was." He was dumbfounded at how Ben was up and moving around. "Let her go Ben." 

"I will not. I should have known you'd fucking betray me again. I should have checked your pockets." Ben shook his head. "Some things never change huh Kylo? We're never going to be the brothers we should be. I hate you, and you hate me. It's that simple isn't it?" He sounded almost sad about the whole ordeal. Almost. 

"It doesn't have to be this way Ben. Just turn yourself in, and we can work this out. Poe's willing to compromise, and work with you. You won't be sentenced to death. You'll just go into a mental ward again. I can come and visit you, and we can reconcile this. Please. Let us help you." Kylo's eyes pleaded into his brothers same colored eyes. "Please." He stepped to him, but he stopped immediately when Ben shoved the barrel of the gun harder into the back of your head, and flipped the safety off. "Don't." 

Poe rolled his eyes. "Enough." He motioned two fingers behind his back to the men, and two of the FBI agents shot Ben. One bullet into the shoulder, and the other one in the leg. As Ben fell to the ground, the gun in his hand went off, the loud blast going off into your ear, and making you fall to the ground, a shriek coming from your lips. "Get all of them." 

Kylo, Ben and you were all snatched up by agents, and dragged separately to their SUVS, and handcuffed and thrown into the back. Kylo thrashed around violently, screaming and shouting. "YOU FUCKING LIAR POE!" 

"You're the idiot who thought I'd actually let you guys go." Poe shrugged, and followed his agents to the SUV where you were. He climbed into the passenger seat, and he glanced into the back where two agents were on both sides of you. "You disappointed me." 

"Fuck you Poe." You gathered spit into your mouth, and shot it at him, hitting him directly against the cheek. "You're a fucking liar. You're no better than Kylo or Ben." 

"I just wanted to help you. Let's fucking go." Poe spat, motioning for the agent to drive off.


	10. Irony

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. <3 smutty...lol. Also, a little bit of karma for Ben and Kylo.

The SUVS pulled up the the facility, and Poe turned his head, glancing into the back seat at you. "Time to deal with the consequences of your actions." He opened the door, climbing out, his boots landing with a thud. He waited for the two FBI agents to pull you out of the car, and he grabbed the metal chain that linked your two cuffs together. "I'll take her from here. Make sure those two get inside with no issues. Don't take their cuffs off. Be on guard." His tone was firm. He didn't trust Ben, nor Kylo not to try some sketchy shit. "Come on." He tugged hard at your cuffs, making them dig into your skin. "The three of you aren't the brightest are you? You actually though the FBI was just going to let you go? After all you guys have done. It's comical really." His other hand came up, pressing the code into the keypad and the door slid open.

You took a mental note of the code, saving it for future use maybe. You ignored Poe's insults to you and the fact he sounded as if he was getting off to your ignorance. You didn't want to come here anyways, this wasn't your doing, this was Kylo's fucking fault once again. Your patience with Kylo had run out. He really fucked you over this time. As Poe dragged you through the all too familiar underground facility, you shook your head.

Poe stopped in front of a large metal door, and again pressed the buttons on the keypad, the door sliding opened. He stepped inside, and he pulled your hands up. He reached for the keys hanging from his pocket, and he undid your binds. "Take a seat." He motioned for the metal chair in front of the table. "Please." You'd get more bees with honey than you would with vinegar. He'd try being nice, if he didn't get what he wanted from you that way, then he'd resort to being a dick.

You kept your eyes averted down as you walked through the room and to the chair. You rubbed your wrists, and you lowered yourself down into the cold metal chair. You heard the screeching of metal against the concrete floor as Poe pulled his chair on the other side back. It caught your attention, just as he wanted. Your eyes glued into his chocolate ones, and you rolled them into the back of your head. "I'm not saying shit."

"Now you don't want to talk? You were singing like a canary before? What changed?" Poe leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his thighs, and putting his chin into his palms. His eyes moved over your body, reading your body language. "You're defeated. You lost."

"Don't."

"You're in too deep and you know it. You know there's no getting out of this now, don't you? That's why you're not talking. You don't want to incriminate yourself anymore than you already are." Poe smirked seeing your lips twitch. He struck a nerve. "You killed someone didn't you? I recognize the blood lust in your eyes. You killed them and you liked it."

Your eyes formed tears in the corner, and you sucked at the inside of your cheek. "Stop."

"I bet one of the boys fucked you after too huh? It turned you on. It drove you crazy with lust and desire." Poe's tone was cruel, degrading. He wanted to make you feel ashamed of what you did. As you rightfully should have. "You got off on killing someone. Disgusting. Well," He pulled his chin up. "Good news for you, now that we've got both brothers, you can go." He placed his hands onto the table when he rose to his feet. "Go on." He motioned for the door with his head.

"Really?" Confusion shot through your entire body. You skeptically rose to your feet, looking between Poe and the door. You stated for it, and as soon as you got to it, Poe pinned you up against the wall, face pressed against the cool metal. "What-"

"No, not really." Poe grabbed your wrist, tugging you back through the room, and down into the chair. He released you, and he laughed a bit. "I just wanted to see how desperate you really were. You're fucked."

"You're fucked. That was fucked up."

Poe's hand came up, and he smacked you across the face. "I'm not the murderer here." He grabbed your chin, forcing your head back. He pinched the sides of your face hard. "You know, there's no rules here to what I can and can't do to you to make you talk. If I were you, I'd spill everything. If you do, I'll put in a good word to the big guy about your sentence."

"I'm going to prison?"

"Oh no honey, you're going to the insane asylum again. Unless, you talk. I'm sure we can work something out." As if being suggestive, he rose his brows up into the air and smirked.

"I would never, and I mean never fuck you. Not even if you were the last guy on earth. I'd rather kill myself." You spat at him, and snapped your head away from him. You looked to the floor, and grumbled under your breath.

"So be it." Poe stepped backwards, sighing. "Shame. We could of had some fun. Guess I'll just let my men come in here and have their way with you. It's been awhile since they've had any pussy." He turned to walk for the door, and he stopped abruptly when you cried out.

"Please don't. I'm sorry. Wait." You didn't have many options at this point. Either take it from Poe, or take it from a bunch of random ass FBI agents. You were totally in too deep.

Poe pivoted his body around, walking back towards you with a new confidence. He ran his fingers over the top of your head slowly. "Thatta girl." He brought his unoccupied hand to his groin, and he slowly started undoing them. He grabbed onto his cock and tugged it free, putting it towards your mouth.

Your mouth open, and you took him inside of you. You slowly bobbed up and down, luring him into a false sense of security. You waited for him to get into it, and you clamped your teeth down onto it as hard as you could. Blood pooled in your mouth, and you raked your teeth up his length. You shot your body up, spitting the blood right into his eyes blurring his vision. You pushed him out of the way, snatching his keys up in the process and ran for the door. You hurriedly typed the keys into the keypad, and the door slid open. You ran as fast as your feet could take you down the hallway, and around the corner for the latch. You rushed up the ladder, and typed the keypad in, climbing out. You heard Poe shouting and screaming from in the bunker, and your heart thudded rapidly against your chest. You darted for the SUV, and tugged the driver side door open, and climbed inside. You fumbled with the keys, glancing up every so often to the door. About the third time you had FBI agents rushed towards the SUV. You finally found the right key, and you shoved it into the ignition, and started it up. Your hand grabbed the shifter, throwing it into R, and your foot slammed onto the gas pedal. Dust, and dirt shot up around the tires as they dug into the ground backing up. You sped down the road, your breaths short and labored.

Poe's hand wrapped around his dick holding pressure on it to stop the bleeding. He limped out of the room, and down the hallway. "GO FUCKING GET HER." He gestured for the FBI agents just staring at him in disbelief. "Fucking idiots. Where are those fucking brothers?" He turned, limping down the hallway, and towards Ben's designated room. He pressed the keypad, and he stepped into the room. He didn't say anything, he just stormed over to him sitting in the metal chair, and he smashed his hand into the side of his head, sending him flying off of the chair. He peered down at him, and he sneered. "You're fucking slut whore bit my fucking dick."

"That's what happens when you put things inside someone's mouth who doesn't want your crusty covered shrimp cock in them." Ben smirked, rubbing his cheek. A devious glint flashed through his eyes as he looked Poe's face over.

Poe's and clenched tightly into a fist, and he growled. "You're going to be fucking be sorry for this. You and your shit head brother." He spun, and stormed to the door.

Ben jumped to his feet, and he rushed after Poe. He hadn't been quick enough, the door opened and closed just as he got to it. He slammed his hands against it, and he called to Poe. "I'll kill you next time you come in here."

Poe glanced back to the FBI who were still in the building. "Take them to the asylum. Strap them up, completely, and gag them. Get them the fuck out of my building, and I want that bitch foundm and brought back to me."

You pulled the SUV off onto a dirt road, and you searched every hiding spot you could think of for weapons. None were found though. Failed attempt. You hopped out of the vehicle and you sped off into the woods. You pushed your way through the woods, getting branches out of your face here and there, and you finally stopped when you came out on the other side. Your head looked both directions, and you saw Vic's house off in the distance. "I hope he's home." You sped down the street, and by the time you got to his door, your forehead pressed against it, your hands slapping against it. "VIC."

The door pulled open, and you fell forwards right into Harley's arms. She looked down at you and when she realized it was you, she let you fall to the ground. She stepped back, and scoffed. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Y/N?" Vic stepped around the corner, and peered down at you, his baby blue eyes filling with confusion.

You pushed your body up, ignoring Harley entirely. "Vic, the FBI got Ben, Kylo and I. I got away, but they're still there. They're after me. I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go."

Harley stepped to you, raising her hand up and lacing her fingers in your hair, tugging you backwards. She slammed your body against the wall, releasing your hair as she did, and she punched you right in the stomach.

Vic snatched Harley's hands up, and he threw her down the end of the hallway. "Enough." His tone was harsh, cruel. His annoyance was abundantly clear. "So they'll probably be coming here then? How did you get here?"

"I stole one of their SUVS. I left it on the other side of the woods though." You spoke quickly, the diar need to get the fuck out of dodge coming over you. "Please, help me."

Vic sighed heavily. "Do you have any idea what kind of predicament you've put me in? How am I supposed to take care of both of you? One of you has to go. I've only got the patience for one of you." He crossed his arms over his chest, holding strong to his statement. "Battle it out. Whoever wins, I take with me."

"You're serious right now?" You weren't even sure why you were surprised with this being Vic's response. In a way, he was even more of a fucking douche than the twins. You rolled your eyes. "We don't have time for this bullshit Vic."

"Then you best beat her ass quick." Vic shrugged, uncaringly.

Harley didn't waste a second in lunging towards you. Her hands came up, and she swung a right hook towards your head. She growled when you ducked down, and she jumped back when your foot came up to kick her. She caught it, and she twisted you around.

Your hands landed out in front of you, preventing you from falling face first on the floor. You yanked your foot back, dropping it to the floor, and you shoved your body upwards to your feet. Your hands balled into fists, and you sneered. "I've always disliked you. From the very second I saw you." Your fist met the underside of her chin, sending her stumbling backwards.

Harley licked the blood off of her lips, and she glared at you. "Feelings mutual bitch." She ignored Vic's grumblings, and she leapt at you. She sidestepped, avoiding collision with your fist into her already broken ribs. "That's a dirty move." She caught your wrist, and she twisted it around pulling you to her. Her arm came up, and wrapped around your neck holding you in a head lock. "Looks like I win."

Vic scoffed, unwrapping his hands around his torso. He slid one behind him into his back pocket drawing out his pocket knife. He stepped to you and Harley, and he dragged the blade across Harley's wrist, cutting it wide open. When she released you, he grabbed your upper arm, and he scowled. "Alright, Alright. You can both come, but we've got to go now."

Harley's hand cupped around her wrist, her eyes full of betrayal as she looked to Vic. Blood was gushing from her wound between her fingers. "What the fuck? I had her."

"Like she said, we don't have time for this." Vic tugged you along through his house, trying to get you to calm down and not attack Harley. "Leave it." He shoved you to the door, letting you go. "Come on. Hurry along now. HARLEY, LET'S FUCKING GO."

Harley walked to the back door, her head lowered in anger. She was almost heart broken by Vic's treacherous act. After the time they'd spent together, how could he do such a thing, and seem so uncaring about it? She was getting fed up with all the poor treatment. She was literally one more thing from losing her shit.

[Y/N, Vic and Harley's POV later on]

"This is where we're staying?" Harley had taken her spot in the back seat of Vics car, eyeing the shitty beaten down motel over with disgust. "How classy." The distain in her voice was so clear.

"Be thankful either of you are here. I've got enough shit to worry about. Harley, you're the only one who's not on the FBI's radar. Get in there and get us a room." Vic shoved his hand into his pants pocket, tugging out his wallet. He opened it and handed her a hundred dollar bill. "Go."

You smirked when Harley muttered incoherent things under her breath as she exited the car and went into the motel. "Thank you Vic. I appreciate it."

"I didn't do it for you. I did this for me. I'm getting something out of this." Vic spoke as if he'd been hoping something like this would happen. He'd been planning behind both Ben and Kylo's back this whole time. He didn't give a shit about either one of them. Sure he liked Ben far more than he liked Kylo, but when it came down to it, the only thing Vic gave a shit about was money. "You owe me." His blue eyes glistened with a deviousness.

A knot formed in the pit of your stomach. You opened your mouth to speak, but Harley returned, waving the key around in her hand. You wasted no time in getting out of the vehicle, and you followed after the girl down the building to a door that was numbered 198. When she unlocked it and opened the door, you both had the same reaction as you stepped into the single bed, shitty ass room. There was a bathroom, a tv on a dresser, a king sized bed, and a mini fridge. It was gruny, dirty looking.

Vic stepped in behind you, closing the door and making you both jump. "Easy, it's just me." He sauntered over to the bed, and plopped down onto it, looking upside down at Harley. "Go get that cut cleaned up. I don't want it getting infected. You, come here." He motioned the 'come hither' gesture to you.

Harley rolled her eyes, and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

You gulped, obliging to Vic's request. When you got to the edge of the bed, he shot up, and he grabbed your wrists.

"You're going to pay up now." Vic smirked seeing your cheeks turn red. He pulled your body to his, lowering his back down onto the bed, and pulling you on top of him. "I know you want this." His hands trailed from your wrists up your arms, and then back down them. He gripped your hips tightly, and he pushed your groin down onto his, rising them up off of the bed. "I want you to fuck me good."

"Vic, I-"

Vic flipped your bodies over, dominating you. He snatched your wrists back up with one hand and pinned them above your head. "Bitch, I said, I want to fuck. This is what I want." His tone went from lustful and playful to cold, and cruel. His face hardened, his baby blue eyes looking your face over in a predatory manner. "In fact, Harley, get out here." He looked to the bathroom, and waited for Harley to come back out. "Get over here."

Harley's brows knitted together. "Uh, for what?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. Get. Over. Here. NOW!" Vic sneered.

Harley slowly walked to the bed, and she climbed up onto it, kneeling on her hands and knees beside him. "Naked now."

Harley pursed her lips together, and she undressed herself, sitting down now. "Now what?"

"Hold her hands, and fuck her face. You," Vic glanced down at you now. "You be a good girl and eat Harley out. Got it? I'm going to fuck the life out of you in the mean time." He smirked, and he released your wrists when Harley grabbed onto them, pinning them down onto your stomach, and positioned herself over your head, lowering her pussy down to your lips.

Your face was smothered by her groin, and you had no choice but to oblige to Vic's actions. Your tongue flicked out, twirling around Harley's clit as Vic slowly pulled your pants down. When his hands slid up and down your body, your body jerked up, wanting more of his touch. A wetness and warmth grew between your thighs, and your thighs rubbed together wanting friction. You plunged your tongue into Harley's pussy, twisting it around rapidly.

Vic smirked as you obeyed his orders like the good girl. "My two little sluts." He undid his pants, and he tugged his cock free, lining it up with your glistening opening. He pushed himself inside of you, grunting as you gripping tightly around him. He started a pace into you, taking over the hold of your wrists as Harley rode your face. "You're both going to do as I say from this point on, do we understand?"

"Yessss." Harley moaned out, putting her hands down onto the mattress as she bucked her hips back and forth on your face. Her body flooded with pleasure. She'd seemingly forgotten about how much she didn't like you. It was as if the world had come to a complete stand still and all that mattered was this moment. She didn't mind that. The pain from the cut on her wrapped up wrist even dulled as her pleasure grew with every fleeting second.

Moans and groans came from the three of you as you all fucked and licked, and bucked and writhed into one another. Harley was the first to reach her climax, and she rode your face through it. In the aftermath of her bliss, she rolled off of you and onto the bed panting loudly.

Now that you could actually breathe, you gasped for air as Vic slammed his hips against yours, chasing his orgasm. Your pussy clamped around him, and your back arched up when you cam. "FUCK."

Vic smirked, and he shot his seed deep into you, bucking sporidally into your core. He stilled, and he fell down onto his side beside you. He wrapped one arm around you, and he breathed out heavily. "Fuck that was good. Get some rest. We're only staying here for a few hours. We need to get on the road."

"No, we have to go save Ben and Kylo. Or Kylo, I mean. Or Ben." You weren't even sure what you were saying at this point. You shouldn't have wanted to save either of them, both of them had fucked you over in their own way.

"Let it go. You're finally free of them. You have to let them go. There's no way we can go and rescue them. They're probably both in prison now, or in the mental ward. I'm not putting myself into anymore danger than I'm already in." Vic spat, shaking his head. "And neither are you. Either of you."

"We can't just leave Ben." Harley cooed softly, turning her head in Vic's direction looking over across your body. "He's done-"

"I know, so much for you, yadda, yadda, blah blah blah. Shut the fuck up dude." Vic was sick of hearing about it. "End of discussion. We're not going back for them. "


	11. The Promise

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. <3 No smut, sorry....I wanna stab Ben lol.

"You'll never take me alive!" Ben smashed his hands repeatedly against the metal door until his skin was raw, and blood dripped from them. "I'll kill all of you."

Poe shook his head holding an ice pack over his clovered groin. Pain seared throughout his whole lower half, his cock aching from you almost biting it off. As he rounded the corner at the end of the hallway, he stopped when he got to Kylo's door. He rose his free hand up, pressed into the keypad, and the metal door slid open. He stepped into the room, and narrowed his eyes at the jet black haired male. "Your girlfriend is insane."

"Firstly, she's not my girlfriend. She's my client, or was. Secondly, I have a feeling she didn't do anything that wasn't well deserved." Kylo's head turned, an amused grimace spread across his freckle speckled face. He glanced down to him holding the ice pack to his groin. "Did she bite it off?" He sounded like a proud father to be honest.

"No." Poe retorted bitterly. He limped over to the metal chair opposite of Kylo's, and he sighed lowering himself down onto it. A growl passed through his lips, and he leaned back. "You're going to the insane asylum."

"The irony isn't unnoticed." Kylo spoke carefully, slow. Thinking about every word he said before it came from his lips. Poe was toying with him, trying to get a rise out of him. He wasn't going to give him one. He leaned back into his chair, locking his fingers together and placing them onto his lap. "I'm fully aware of what my fate is."

"And you're just going to accept it? How about this?" Poe paused a minute seeing if Kylo's intrigue and attention grew. "You tell me all the people Ben killed, and where their bodies are, and I'll get your time at the asylum reduced. I'll get you privileges."

"No thank you. I learned my lesson after you fucked me over the first time. I'm not going to make the mistake of trusting you again. You're a vile man. Selfish, unpredictable. You're self absorbed. Your problem is," Kylo leaned forwards, sliding his clasped hands over the top of the table. "You're addicted to power. You got a taste for it when you first joined the FBI, and now you feel like you're untouchable. You're no better than Ben, or I. You're blood thirsty like the rest of us. Maybe not in the same sense, but you thrive on the chaos and destruction of people's lives. You get off on stripping the power from people, and making them feel small."

Poe tipped his head to the side. "Is that what you think? You think you got me all figured out?"

"I know I do. You have a hard time getting your dick hard unless you're making people feel like they're less than. You want to know why I think you do that?" Kylo rose a brow up, patiently waiting for Poe's response.

"Sure." Poe rolled his eyes.

"Because you're unloved. You've got a hole inside of you that you can't fill with anything. Not for lack of trying, because you sure do try. You try so hard, it's almost exhausting. You go home at night, and you cry when you're alone in the shower." Poe's shifting uncomfortably solidified that he'd struck a nerve and he was on point. He smirked. "I bet you call your mother every night and complain to her about your life, and she sits there and tells you how much of a failure you are. She wishes that you were an actual man, instead of this," He paused, unlocking his fingers, and waving a hand right at him as if to emphasize his point. "Pathetic excuse for a man. Everything you do isn't good enough. I bet you just want to be loved by your mommy, and she won't give you it, that's why you do everything you do."

Poe shot up to his feet, groaning, and he let the ice pack fall to the floor. He stormed over to Kylo, and he punched him in the side of his head, falling off of the chair onto his knees. He peered down at him, and he shook his head. "Shut the fuck up. You're a fucked up Psychologist who can't even do their job right!"

"Is that the best you can come up with as an insult?" Kylo rose to his feet slowly, rubbing the side of his face. He laughed a little bit. "You're a sad excuse for a man, you know that? Just get me the fuck out of here."

As soon as the words came from Kylo's lips, there was a loud explosion that throttled the entire bunker. He turned his head to the door, and the room lit up with a red flashing light, and a loud alarm.

"FUCK!" Poe spun on his heels, yelling over the alarm. "I'll deal with you after." He stomped over to the door, frantically pushing the keypad. Nothing happened. "Shit." He reached for the keys, which he'd forgotten you'd taken from him. When he didn't find them, it came to him. "MOTHER FUCKER!" He punched the door, and his whole hand ached with a jolt of pain. "FUCKING A!"

"Huh," Kylo smirked, stepping towards Poe. "Now you're stuck in here with me." He slowly walked through the room, and Poe turned, pressing his back against the door. "I'm not going to kill you. Don't worry. However, if my assumption is right about who just invaded your bunker, they're going to."

"My agents will kill them before they even get in here." Poe's voice quivered with fear.

Harley swung the bat she had in her hands around, bringing it against the side of the FBI agents head, as Vic tackled one of the men down, ripping his gun from his fingers. She twisted her body around, blood spewing out from the FBI agents mouth, and she laughed menacingly.

You rushed for the door, and typed the code into the pad. The latch didn't open though. Your eyes narrowed, and you reached for the keys in your pocket. You fumbled around with the keys, until you found the right one. You shoved it into the key hole, and the door opened. "Come on. We've got one chance, and I don't imagine it's very long before this place is crawling with FEDS." You rushed down the ladder, and down the hallway. The loud blaring of the alarm made your head pound.

Harley held the bat against the FBI agents throat watching the life slip from out of him as she straddled him. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and she glanced up just in time to get hit in the face with a gun. Her body flew off of the FBI agent, and she rolled over to the side, scattering back up to her feet. She swiped her tongue over her bleeding bottom lip, twirling her bat at her side. "Come on then."

Vic snapped the FBI agents neck beneath him, and he glanced to the side seeing Harley and the other agent rushing towards one another. He glanced to the now open door, and he got up, rushing after you. He wasn't sure how you two convinced him to do this, but he was regretting it already. There was no fucking way they were going to make it out of this alive. Not after killing all these FEDS. No fucking way. He rushed down the ladder, and down the hallway. He stopped when he heard Ben on the other side of the metal door, and he sighed. "BEN?"

"Vic?" Ben pressed his face against the metal door, and called to him. "I fucking knew you'd come for me."

"I didn't have a choice. Those crazy ass girls insisted...." Vic scoffed, and he looked around. "I don't know the code. I'll have to find the control room and override the doors."

You had heard Ben as you passed through the hallway, but he wasn't your concern. Kylo was. Poe was. You'd kill Poe, and you'd only free Kylo upon a few circumstances. You got to the door where you heard Poe screaming behind it, and you shoved the key into it, and the door opened. You glanced down to see Poe on the floor, Kylo's foot on his throat. "Hey,"

Kylo's head turned, and he smiled. "You came back for me." He was flattered. He twisted his boot into Poe's neck making him gag and flail his hands around trying to get his foot off.

"Let me." You stepped to Poe and Kylo, and your eyes pleaded Kylo. You crouched down and you grabbed the top of Poe's head when Kylo removed his foot from his throat. You tugged the man to his feet, and you threw him through the room.

Poe's body flew against the wall, and he smirked when he hit hard. The wind knocked out of him. He bent at the waist, but he collected his composure fairly quickly. He lifted his head up, and he glared right at you. "Come on bitch. Let's go."

"You know for an FBI agent, you're very unprofessional." You smirked, and darted for him. You got three good punches into his solar plex before he dropped to the floor at your feet. You kicked your foot up, your shoe smashing into his face. When he dropped to the floor face first, you slowly walked around him. You gasped when he grabbed your ankle, and you snapped it away from him. You stepped on the top of his hand, and you crouched down.

"Don't kill him. If you kill him, you'll never be able to get yourself out of this shit. As of right now, you can walk away from this. From all of this." Kylo stepped to you. "It's one thing to kill a stranger, a no one, it's an entirely different thing to kill an FBI agent."

Harley shoved her fingers into the FBI agents mouth, tugging at the corners until they split open. She reached in, pulling his tongue right out of his mouth. She placed it into her mouth, and it squished with blood as she did. She spit it out onto his face, and she pushed her thumbs into his eye sockets, feeling them squish under them. Her head rolled from side to side in absolute pleasure enjoying the whole ordeal. She rose to her feet, and she stomped on the top of his forehead over and over again until it was just a splattered pancake under her foot. She looked around, and smirked.

Vic found the control room, and he snuck up behind the man in the chair who was panicking into a walkie talker. He wrapped his arm around his neck, and he snapped it with one swift motion. He pushed the chair out of his way, and he stomped on the walkie talkie. They didn't have very much time now. He knew it. He glanced over the complicated computer system and he sighed. "What the fuck...." He saw a small box that said 'System override' and it was flashing. He touched it and then a box popped up that said 'over ride complete. He hurried out of the room, and down the hallway only to see Ben standing in the door way of the same room as you, Poe and Kylo. "Ben, leave it. Let's just go."

"I'll fucking find you, count on it. And when I do, I promise, I'll make your deaths very slow and painful." Ben sneered, and twisted on his heels rushing out of the room, and through the building. He climbed up the ladder, and he saw Harley. "Baby girl, Let's get out of here."

"No." Harley spat, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest. "Fuck you Ben. I only saved you because I owed you. We're done."

"You ungrateful little shit." Ben took a single step to her, and he saw her tense up and fear rush through her eyes. "I don't have time for this." He growled, and rushed into the woods disappearing.

You pulled your foot off of Poe's hand, and you turned to Kylo. "Fine." You glanced back to Poe. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

"We'll find you. We'll find you, and you're all going to pay a lot more than you would have." Poe spat through shaky breaths. He lifted his head up barely enough to look at you.

Vic sighed. "I'm getting the fuck out of here. I'm not sticking around for this shit." He turned and he took his exit. When he made it about halfway down the hallway, he crossed Harley's path. "Where are you going?"

"To make sure Y/N is okay." Harley frowned. "You?"

"I've got other priorities. I don't want to be here when the calvary arrives." Vic shrugged. "See ya." With that he took his exit.

Harley rushed to where you all were. "We gotta go guys."

"Indeed." Kylo nodded, and he grabbed your arm, dragging you out of the room, and through the bunker. The three of you rushed through the woods in the total opposite direction Ben had gone in. Ben would keep his word, and he'd hunt you all down, but that was something to worry about later. For the time being, getting out of these woods and away from this bunker was the only thing the three of you could think about. When you came upon the large rushing river, Kylo stopped, stopping you as well. "We have to cross. We'll get our scents thrown if we do."

"True." Harley spoke softly. She didn't even think twice about it. She jumped right into the water, and started swimming across it to the other side.

"Why the fuck is she even here?" You motioned to her, looking to Kylo with hatred in your eyes.

"Because, she's part of the reason I'm free? I don't know. Ben didn't want her? I don't know. You should be thanking her. Now that I'm free, I can get us out of here. I've got a home in Alaska. I've got an office out there too with connections. We can start over. We've got to get as far away from here as possible." Kylo shrugged, and he jumped in the water after Harley.

You rolled your eyes, but you followed suit.

[Couple Years later]

You pushed the door to the cabin open, the cool breeze of the brisk winter air brushing over the bare skin of your face, and your fingers. You gripped onto the coffee cup tightly, taking a small sip from it. The fresh sheet of snow upon the wooden deck crunched as you walked over the top of it to the wooden railing, peering out upon the snow covered valley below you. The tops of the trees were covered with snow, and it was just a breathtaking view. You sighed softly.

Harley walked out after you, shivering as she did. "It's so beautiful." She stepped to your side, and smiled widely.

"It is. Kylo should be home in a few hours." You spoke calmly. Things had settled down once Kylo had brought you to Alaska. Life went on as if it never happened. Everything had been peaceful, almost too peaceful. You shouldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of your stomach that you had. You tried to think about how life had changed, and how both Harley and Kylo had changed. It was surreal. Kylo hadn't been wrong about having connections out here. A lovely couple had helped them get situated, and start over. It was fair too convenient. There was something off about this whole thing. Something surreal. You didn't dare speak on it because you didn't want to be the vibe killer. But, you were on high guard. You couldn't help it. You took another sip of the coffee, your breath cascading around in a cloud around you. "

"Yeah. I'm going to start a fire and get some fire wood. Okay?" Harley smiled, and turned on the heels of her boots, the snow crunching as she walked. She descended down the snowy stairs slowly, holding onto the railing to prevent herself from falling. She made her way around the cabin, and towards the pile of firewood. She had bent down, piling an armful of wood onto her large down jacket, and as soon as she rose her body up, all she saw was a blur, and then blackness.

Ben smirked looking down at Harley's passed out body in the snow. He stepped around, twirling the log he used to knock her out in his hand. "I told you I'd find you." He chuckled darkly, and slowly walked in her footsteps around the cabin.

Footsteps grew closer and closer through the snow, and you turned your head. Your eyes widened when you saw Ben standing there, a log in his hand. Your fingers uncoiled around the coffee cup, and it dropped down to the rocky snow covered cliff over the edge of the railing shattering. Coffee splashed over the layer of snow, and you felt your heart drop into your chest. "Ben." Your eyes locked into his golden-honey ones. You swallowed hard, and side glanced to the door. Your feet turned, and as soon as you lunged for the door Ben was hot on your ass. You just barely made it over the threshold and Ben tackled you to the floor. "DON'T!"

Ben smirked, climbing on top of you, and smashing the log into the side of your head knocking you out. He rolled his head from one side to the other, his desire for violence consuming him.

[POVS later on]

Harley was the first to wake from her unconscious state, and she groaned, a headache pounding into the back of her head. Her eyes slowly opened, and she blinked trying to get herself together. She frowned when she realized she'd been strung up by her arms above her head as she hung from a hook on the wooden beam across the ceiling. She felt the cool air against her skin, and she glanced down realizing she was naked. "Ben, what the fuck?" She looked around the room, but she couldn't see behind her. She winced when she felt his fingers run down her back, and then she felt his hot breath on her neck, and the warmth of his body behind her. "How did you even find us?"

Ben chuckled softly. "I've got connections to. I know everyone Kylo knows. I'm the more liked brother. Unlike Kylo, I'm more personable. You should know that darling." He trailed his fingers up the side of her body, and he grabbed onto her hips hard. He pushed his groin into the back of her ass, and he growled. "I told you I'd come for you, I'm a man of my word."

"Get bent." Harley growled, twirling around in her binds. She tried to pull her ass away from him by swinging her feet, but he only pulled her back. "Where's Y/N?"

"What are the three of you a thing now? Your cute little love triangle? How preciously disgusting." Ben rolled his eyes, and he released her body. He slowly stepped around her body to in front of her. "She's somewhere safe. You'll never find her if you kill me." He shrugged. "Now, we're going to sit here and wait for Kylo to come home." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a cloth, shoving it into Harley's mouth to silence her. "Shh." He put a finger to his lips, and he smirked. He stepped back around her disappearing again.


	12. Sweet ignorance

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. <3 smut, also LAST CHAPTER.

Your tongue squeezed between your lips, running it back and forth the best you could against the sticky duct tape. Your lips parted, and closed in an attempt to get the duct tape off of them. You managed to get it off of your mouth enough to scream out. "HELP!" Your eyes scanned the darkness, and you knew in your heart where you were. The root cellar around the side of the house. "Fucking piece of shit." Your body was splayed sideways on the floor, and you moved in the same manners a snake would as it slithered across a floor towards the stairs. You picked your body up, your bound up hands pushing against the floor to help. You forced your body up, and got up the first step.

Harley's head snapped around hearing the faint sound of your screams in the distance. She struggled, trying to free herself. A failed attempt for sure. She bowed her head down in defeat.

Footsteps filled the silent room, and Kylo stepped to the door. His head rose, his gaze landing on Harley hanging from the ceiling by her arms. He hurriedly reached for the door handle, and pushed the door open. He took a single step into the cabin, and his head turned seeing movement in the corner of his right eye. Ben. He was rushing at him with a hammer in his hands. Kylo ducked down, reaching his arm up, and grabbing the end of the hammer. He slid his foot out, hitting Ben's shoe.

Ben stepped to the side, tugging Kylo and his own arm backwards, and twisted it to make him release it. "I told you I'd find you."

"Fuck you." Kylo shot up, and pivoted his body sideways, raising his foot up and putting his foot flat into Ben's upper pelvic bone. Ben was forced to release the hammer as he stumbled backwards. "How did you find us?"

Ben straightened himself out, ignoring the pain searing through his lower body. "I always know where you are brother. It's cute how you've made a home here. What are you fucking both of them? A little love triangle? Have you heard from Vic by chance?"

"What? Why would I hear from him?" Kylo's brows furrowed together.

"Oh no reason." Ben smirked, tipping his head upwards. His golden-honey eyes flashed dangerously. He glanced to the hammer held tightly in Kylo's grasp. "You won't hurt me."

"Oh no? Why are you even here Ben? You're free. We all are. The FBI isn't looking for us here, just walk the fuck away from this. Forget about it all." Kylo knew trying to reason with his brother was useless. He knew why he was here, to kill him, and you and Harley. He made the promise, and he planned on keeping it. He'd have to kill him to stop him. "Ben, just leave." He rose the hammer up to his side, motioning for the door. "Please."

"I'd rather not" Ben pushed off the back of his heels, lunging for Kylo. His right arm shot up, colliding into Kylo's wrist as he tried to swing the hammer at him. He blocked it. He twirled his body around, swinging his left clenched fist right for Kylo's head. His knuckles grazed over the side of his cheek, and Kylo groaned. Ben held his ground as Kylo twisted around, blood dripping from his nose. He swung the hammer through the air, and crashed the hard end right into Ben's ribs. The bones cracked, and Ben tripped over his feet as his body moved backwards. He took a minute to collect himself, ignoring the pain.

You managed to get to the third step right to the metal door, and you pushed your hands up against it, trying to push it open. Something was holding the door locked down in place. It wouldn't budge. "FUCK!"

Kylo's ears rang with the sound of your scream from below the cabin. The floor wasn't very thick, he could hear clearly. Just as he looked down, Ben caught him off guard, and his hands came up, wrapping around his throat, throwing him down to the ground. He straddled him, choking the life out of him below him.

Kylo's fingers released the hammer, not intentionally. His eyes bulged from his eyes sockets, his lips pursing together trying to suck air in from them. He slid one hand up under his body to the ass pocket of his pants, and he pulled out the small blade in its confines. He flipped it open, and shot his hand up, stabbing Ben in the side.

Ben only flinched slightly. His fingers curled harder around Kylo's throat, watching as the light in his eyes slowly dimmed with every passing second. He smirked seeing the color drain from Kylo's face. The twisting of Kylo's hand and the blade stopped, his hand falling to the floor with a thud at his side.

"Ben....I've always cared....for you....I just wanted...to....help....you." Kylo's last words made Ben's face flush. He let out an animalistic growl, and he picked his head up by his throat slamming it back down onto the floor. He repeated it over and over again, blood pooling around the sides of his head. A single tear dripped down from the corner of his left eye as he stared down at his lifeless brother.

Harley broke out into hysterical sobs as Kylo became motionless. Her eyes searched for movement, but she saw nothing. No rise and fall of his chest. No muscle twitches. Nothing. When Ben rose to his feet slowly, and turned to look at her, her stomach knotted. "Ben, don't do this. Please..." As he got closer and closer, her throat swelled, tightening as if she couldn't breath.

Ben had the faintest of limps as he walked towards Harley. His hand came up, fingers curling around the handle of the blade in his side still. He pulled the blade from him with one swift motion, and he held it out in front of her, dragging the bloody blade down the side of her cheek. "Poor Harley baby. Now, I have to kill you."

"You don't. Please. I won't say anything. I'll leave. You can do whatever you want. I'll disappear." Harley's voice cracked as she begged Ben for her life. The cool blade slid over her cheek, as Ben stepped behind her. She gasped when his body pressed up against his, and the blade dropped down to her throat. Her body tensed, his muscles stiffening. "Please-"

Ben snapped his wrist, cutting the blade across Harley's throat in one swift motion. He put his chin onto her shoulder, his golden-honey eyes shimmering with amusement as he watched the red liquid drip down her body and droplets fell onto the floor below her. He felt his cock harden in his pants, and he growled. "You shouldn't have left me. Everyone fucking leaves me...Everyone betrays me." He gyrated his hips into her ass, and he stepped back, walking back around her body. He pushed her head up, looking into her eyes as the last little bit of life slipped from them. "Now, to get rid of these bodies." He had a plan. He had a point to all of this. He'd take the one thing from Kylo that he showed any sort of care for you, in the end, he was the one that had won. Not Kylo. Not you. Him. He won. He'd get the last laugh. He'd get the victory he'd been striving for his entire life.

Ben cut Harley down from the ceiling, slinging her body over his shoulder, and dragging her out of the cabin. He carried her down the steps, his boots crunching into the snow as he trudged through it. He climbed up onto the rocky cliff side, and he pulled Harley's body up off of his shoulder, and threw her over the edge of the cliff. He watched as her body rolled, twirled, flipped, smashed against the various rock faces hanging out. The cliff side was large, and from this point of view, you couldn't see the body. After a few minutes, he turned, and went to retrieve Kylo's body. He gave him the same treatment he gave Harley, right over the edge of the cliff, however not before he stripped Kylo's clothes off, and then his own, and changed them. He stretched his arms above his head, rolling his head from one side to the other, and snapping it. "Now," He smirked, and he used his boot to cover up the blood upon the snow. He walked back into the cabin, picking the blade up off of the floor, and he sighed knowing what he had to do. He shoved the blade into his other side, twisting it around, and gritting his teeth.

You'd given up trying to get out of the cellar. It was useless and you were wasting your energy. You leaned your back up against the stone wall, looking up to the door above your head with sadness. "Hello?"

Almost as soon as the words came from your lips, you heard rummaging from above, and your eyes narrowed as the doors opened, the brightness shining down upon your face. You shot your body up, and you stepped up, pushing your body into Kylo's. "Kylo." You tried to hug him, but your hands were still bound.

Ben smirked, and he grabbed your wrists, undoing them. He put his hand up to your cheek, looking into your eyes assuringly. "It's okay. He's taken care of." His tone had to remain calm, collect, cool. Even. He grabbed onto the duct tape around your head, and pulled it off gently. Apologetically, he frowned. "I'm sorry."

Your eyes looked down to the blade in his side, and your mouth fell open. Your hand came up, and you grabbed onto the handle, pulling the blade from his side. Ben fell down to his knees, groaning, and immediately putting his hand to the wound. He was bleeding from both wounds on either side now. "Ow."

"I'm so sorry. You'll be okay. Come on, let's get you inside. Are you sure he's gone? Where's Harley?" You bent down, grabbing his arm, and pulling it around your head. You helped him to his feet, and back around the cabin.

Ben grunted as he climbed up the steps, and he looked to your face. "Ben killed Harley before I could stop him. But, Ben is dead. I personally saw to it." He spoke sternly. He limped across the deck, back into the house. When you moved through the room, he held back the devious smirk that wanted to break across his face. When you led him into the bedroom, and lowered him down he looked up to you. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." His fake kindness, though he didn't mean it, sounded genuine. His plan, building a false sense of security, making you think he was Kylo, showering you with love and affection, making you fall in love with him, and then making your life crash down around you. Building it up, and then lighting the whole thing on fucking fire. The idea alone made his cock throb. His attention drew to his groin, and he looked up to you again. "Fuck me."

"Kylo, you're too hurt. You're bleeding..." You moaned when he snatched your wrists up, and pulled you on top of him.

"I like the pain. Fuck me...Now." Ben's tone was harsh, bitter. He wrapped his hands around your body, and he pulled your shirt off. He bucked his hips up, and ground them up against your groin. "Come on baby." He tipped his head to the side, and he swiped his tongue out over his bottom lip.

You caved. You quickly stripped yourself, and tugged Ben's pants apart, tugging them down so his hardened arousal was free. You climbed up onto his body, lowering yourself down onto him, and your hands went to his sides, over the top of his wounds. Your hips started grinding back and forth, his cock pushing up into you. "Oh shit."

Ben's eyes closed, his hands holding onto your sides roughly as you slid back and forth and then started bouncing up and down. His evil grin spreading over his freckled face. As your hands gripped his sides, and the blood seeped through your fingers, he didn't even care. He was too overwhelmed with his victory, and his pleasure. His mind wandered to how he was going to enjoy watching the look of betrayal upon your face as he cut into you, little by little, the fear growing with every passing second. He was going to enjoy the pleas that came from your lips as he carved into you like a turkey, cutting pieces off, and cutting out your organs. He grunted, his eyes shooting open, and he moved his hands up your body, tangling them into your hair. He pulled you down to him pushing your face into his large chest, and bucking his hips up into you taking control. "Cum."

Your body clouded in pleasure, your pussy gripping his cock hard as your orgasm broke over you. Your mouth dribbling saliva out upon his shirt as they pressed against it, parted. Your eyes clamped shut, your body spazzing upon his. You moaned into his clothes.

Ben grunted, shooting his seed deep into your core. When he stilled, he pulled your head up, and he pushed your body to the side, wrapping one arm around you, and pulling you back against his body.

Silence fell between the two of you as you both laid there with your eyes closed. You were completely unaware of the fact this wasn't the man you fell in love with. This was Ben. The man you hated with every single molecule of your being. This was the man who had ruined your life even more than Kylo had. The evil twin. You were entirely unaware that the only reason he was here was to lure you into his trap. Here you were, laying upon his body, holding onto him as if your life depended upon it, wrapped up in your own little world of happiness. You thought Ben was gone, you were saddened about the news of Harley, but what was done was done. There was no changing that. Finally you spoke, softly, timidly. "We should clean up your wounds, and get them taken care of. You're bleeding out all over the bed."

"Shh. I'm fine. Just lay here." Ben whispered just as softly, but there was no timidness in his words. He spoke confidentiality, almost with amusement. He trailed his fingers up and down your back, up to your hair, playing with your locks. 'Enjoy this while you can darling, because you're happiness isn't going to last very long.' He was prepared to take as long as he needed to make you think he was who he was trying to pretend to be. You already thought he was Kylo. This was going to be sweet sweet revenge. And you weren't even going to see it coming. He'd won. Finally.


End file.
